Fais moi confiance
by Vavaamoi
Summary: Jasper hais son frère Edward, et il va le détester encore plus quand celui ci va lui prendre sa meilleure amie,Bella. De retour de l'armée, Jasper retrouve Bella, il sent que ça ne va pas et il se rend compte que Bella à beaucoup trop changé pour son bien
1. Prologue

**Salut tout le monde. **

**Me voilà dans un nouvel exercice, moi qui ais l'habitude d'écrire des fanfictions sur Harry Potter je me lance pour une fanfiction Jella. **

**C'est je pense mon couple préféré, du moins c'est les fanfictions de twilight que je préfère lire.**

**Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça en douceur, en m'excusant à l'avance des inombrables fautes d'orthographe qui sont dissimulées un peu partout.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires.**

* * *

><p>De retour au pays. Qu'est-ce que je ressens au juste ? De la joie ? De l'euphorie ? Ou peut être bien du contentement. Oui j'ai empilé mes quatre années de service dans l'armée, sans jamais remettre un pied aux Etats Unis. Quatre années passées dans un pays étranger à faire la guerre, à courir après des terroristes, des tueurs et autres personnages ignobles du même acabit. Le seul contact que j'ai eu avec mon pays natal, c'était les lettres de ma sœur jumelle, Rosalie et de Bella, ma meilleure amie. Rosalie avait déjà fait le voyage pour venir me voir malgré les dangers que cela pouvait représenter. Bella c'était une autre histoire. Elle a une phobie des avions qui l'empêche de bouger du pays.<p>

Que dire exactement. Je m'appelle Jasper, c'est déjà un bon début. J'ai 24 ans. Et aujourd'hui je rentre dans ma famille. Je vais retrouver ma mère adoptive dirons nous, même si elle nous a littéralement élevé Rosalie et moi. Esmée est une femme au grand cœur, une infirmière qui est arrivé dans le service de médecine de mon père Carlisle, un an après la mort de ma mère. Carlisle, l'homme qui a tout réussi dans sa vie, l'homme qui avait tout prévu, sauf la mort accidentelle de sa première femme. Esmée a totalement reconstruit mon père, elle l'a aidé de toutes les manières possibles. Un an après leur rencontre, mon père et Esmée se sont mis en ménage, sachant que ma belle mère avait déjà une fille de son côté, tout aussi jeune que nous, Alice. Peu de temps après, cette femme merveilleuse est tombé enceinte. Le petit Edward est né. Notre famille recomposé à grandi avec ses différences et ses fragilités. Mais un fossé s'est creusé quand Edward a commencé à grandir. Il était si beau, si talentueux, un vrai petit génie. De quoi faire la fierté de papa. Esmée a supplié un nombre incalculable de fois notre père de ne pas faire de différence entre nous. Seulement pour Carlisle il n'y a toujours eu qu'Edward. Rosalie a grandi en devenant aussi froide qu'un glaçon et aussi insensible qu'une pierre. Elle prétend qu'elle n'a pas besoin de l'attention de notre père pour ce faire remarquer, sa beauté sans charge déjà. Mais je sais moi que c'est faux. Si moi j'ai réussi à accepter Esmée comme une mère, ce n'est pas le cas de Rosalie. Elle a toujours espéré que notre mère reviendrait à la vie et reprendrait la place qui lui est dû. Avec les années elle a fini par accepter, mais elle n'a jamais vraiment aimé notre belle mère comme moi je l'aime. Comme une mère. Alice a très bien vécu cette différence parce qu'elle ne la concernait pas. Sa mère étant toujours la même avec elle, elle n'y a vu que du feu, Carlisle n'était pas son père, elle n'en avait donc rien à faire. Pour moi cette différence était insoutenable. Edward était celui qui avait toujours les félicitations, toujours mis en valeur, toujours récompensé, en gros chouchouté.

Alors bien sûr, je n'ai pas accepté. Je n'ai pas jalousé Edward, parce qu'à mon sens il n'y était pour rien, c'était mon père qui était en faute. Seulement voilà, il a fallu qu'Edward devienne adolescent et y mette son grain de sel. Petit il était gentil et compréhensif avec nous. Mais en vieillissant, il a pris la grosse tête. Monsieur je suis le plus beau, je suis le plus fort était arrivé. Et là ça a était beaucoup plus dur de voir les choses d'un œil positif pour moi. Parce que je me sentais rabaissé, parce qu'il fallait toujours qu'il me prouve qu'il était le meilleur. Et malgré tous mes efforts, je n'ai pas pût m'empêcher de haïr mon frère et il me le rend très bien. Rosalie le déteste autant voir plus que moi. Alice reste la même, elle essaye de faire le médiateur mais rien ne marche.

J'ai fait vivre un enfer à mes parents, mon mal de vivre s'est répercuté sur mes proches, je suis devenu incontrôlable, parfois même sauvage. Puis un jour, alors que j'avais 15 ans, que je me trainais illégalement sur une moto, j'ai faillit renverser une gamine. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Bella. Elle avait 13 ans à l'époque et elle n'avait pas fière allure. Je me suis senti coupable quand j'ai remarqué ses genoux écorchés et j'ai voulu l'aider. Depuis ce jour on ne s'est plus quitté. Jamais de toute ma vie, je n'ai rencontré quelqu'un comme elle. Sa mère venait de l'abandonner chez son père pour aller vivre le parfait amour avec un jeune joueur de baseball. Son père, shérif de la ville, vivait mal cette rupture soudaine et il ne faisait plus vraiment attention à sa fille. Alors Bella m'avait recadré, c'est elle qui m'a remit dans le droit chemin et c'est moi qui l'ait soutenu quand elle se sentait trop seule. Notre amitié est devenue indestructible. Je connais tout d'elle et elle connait tous de moi. Mes premières conquêtes c'est elle qui l'a su, mes premiers chagrins d'amour, c'est elle qui les a soignées. Bella c'est ma bouée de sauvetage, mais aussi ma plus grande faiblesse.

Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai eu le malheur de l'amener un jour chez moi et ce jour là, Edward l'a vu. Elle venait de prendre 17 ans et je n'avais encore jamais présenté ma meilleure amie à personne. Bella était devenu une jeune femme très belle, toute en finesse et en innocence. Et bien sur, Edward est tombé sous le charme. Etant du même âge qu'elle, il y a vu là la femme de sa vie. Et c'est bien connu, ce qu'Edward Cullen veut, Edward Cullen l'a. Il a ramé avec Bella, mais elle a fini par céder à son charme et j'ai eu mal pour elle quand j'ai compris qu'elle en était tombée amoureuse. Pendant des mois j'ai supporté de les voir ensemble. Mais un soir j'ai vu Edward avec une autre fille et ça a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Je me suis jeté sur lui. Qu'il soit con, infidèle et sans cœur je m'en foutais, mais qu'il le fasse à Bella, là je n'étais plus d'accord. C'était ma Bella et personne n'avait le droit de lui faire du mal, personne pas même lui. Bella était et est toujours, la femme que tout le monde rêverai d'avoir, lui il l'avait et il gâchait ça. C'était hors de question. Seulement quand j'ai voulu m'expliquer avec Bella, elle n'a pas voulu me croire, parce qu'elle connaissait la jalousie qui m'habitait vis-à-vis de mon frère mais aussi parce qu'elle était raide dingue de lui et refusé de croire qu'il pouvait la tromper. Je me suis senti rejeté comme jamais. C'était trop pour moi, je n'avais aucune vocation professionnel, je ne voyais plus d'avenir pour moi, mon frère m'avait tout pris. J'ai fait la seule chose qui s'imposée à mes yeux. Je me suis engagé dans l'armée sans en parler à personne. Mais Bella étant ce qu'elle est, elle a fini par deviner que j'avais prévu quelque chose même si on ne se parlait plus, elle lisait toujours en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

Un jour j'ai pris ma valise, mon passeport, j'ai coupé mes cheveux longs et je me suis dirigé vers l'aéroport. L'armée m'attendait. Alors que j'étais en train de me faire enregistrer j'ai senti un regard sur moi et en me retournant j'ai croisé les yeux larmoyant de Bella. Je n'ai rien pût faire, à part m'approcher d'elle et la serrer une dernière fois dans mes bras en m'imprégnant de ce moment. Au diable Edward, ce n'est pas lui qui allait nous séparer. Elle m'a fait promettre de lui donner des nouvelles et d'en donner à ma jumelle également. Chose que j'ai faite. Ces adieux ont été les plus difficiles de toute ma vie. Je revoie encore le visage triste de ma Bella, son sourire tremblotant me souhaitant bon courage. Je n'avais pas eu besoin de lui parler elle avait tout compris d'un seul coup d'œil. J'étais parti, pendant ces quatre années j'ai vécu des choses horribles et d'autre beaucoup plus belles, mon tempérament s'est adouci. Je suis plus posé et plus calme. J'ai essayé d'oublier ma vie d'avant, seul Bella restait dans mon esprit constamment, car c'est la seule qui avait le droit d'y être.

Alors aujourd'hui, je suis dans cet aéroport. Seul Bella et Rosalie sont au courant de mon retour, le reste de ma famille n'a jamais eu de mes nouvelles. Je sais que Rosalie m'a déjà trouvé un appartement et l'a meublé de fond en comble. Je n'ais donc aucun soucis à me faire. Je sais aussi que ma jumelle ne pourra pas venir me chercher, elle est trop occupée par son travail. Mais Bella, elle, m'a promis de venir. Je sais qu'elle est toujours avec Edward, mais dans ses lettres elle ne me raconte jamais rien sur sa vie. Elle parle d'Esmée, elle évite de me donner des nouvelles de mon père et d'Edward. J'avance avec mon sac à la main, je slalome entre les voyageurs et j'arrive enfin dans l'allée centrale de l'aéroport. Je la vois enfin. Elle est toujours aussi belle, si ce n'est plus. Toujours cette chevelure brune imposante, cette taille de guêpe et ce visage rond, elle est devenue une femme. Je m'approche d'elle et comme un aimant elle se retourne vers moi. Quand son regard croise le mien, la lumière se fait dans son esprit, elle vient de me reconnaitre. Ses yeux d'une intensité de feu se brouillent de larmes qu'elle n'a pas la force de retenir. Comme au ralenti, je la voie courir vers moi et me sauter dans les bras. Que c'est bon de la retrouver. Tout en elle m'avait manqué. Sa chaleur, sa douceur, sa tendresse. Elle prend mon visage en coupe et me sourit. Bella est magnifique à ce moment précis, elle rayonne. Puis son portable se met à sonner et notre moment se brise. Quand son regard se pose sur le nom de son correspondant, son sourire s'efface, son teint rouge de bonheur redevient blanc et ma Bella devient une autre. Allez savoir comment, je sens à ce moment précis que quelque chose ne vas pas. Ma Bella a perdu de son intensité, de sa joie de vivre et ça ne me plait pas du tout.

- Un problème, lui demandais-je enfin.

- Aucun, répondit-elle en retrouvant le sourire. Tu es revenu, tout est enfin parfait maintenant. Promets-moi de ne plus jamais repartir aussi longtemps.

- Je ne peux pas te le promettre mais je sais que je compte bien m'installer ici pour les 50 prochaines années.

Elle rit à ma blague et j'aime ça. Elle me prend par le bras et me conduit vers l'extérieur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec elle, mais je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose. Je suis la personne qui connait le mieux Bella sur cette planète et je suis prêt à parier que d'ici peu, le calme que je cherche tant n'aura plus cour.


	2. De nouveau chez moi

**Salut tout le monde . Alors franchement je voudrais vous dire un grand merci parce que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ait autant de monde qui aime ce premier chapitre. Ca me transporte de joie et c'est vraiment que du bonheur. La suite comme vous pouvez le constater est là. Un bon petit moment Jasper/Bella avant que ne surgisse un imprévu. Je vous laisse découvrir par vous même. **

**Lula:**** Merci à toi pour ce message qui fut le premier pour cette fic. Pour ce qui est de la publication, je ne sais pas trop comment je vais m'organiser sachant que je travaille à côté et que j'ai une autre fic en cours qui n'a rien avoir avec celle ci. Mais je ferais tout mon possible pour ne pas trop vous faire patienter. Pour ce qui est des chapitres ils seront plutôt cours, ainsi je peux publier un peu plus souvent. Et tu n'es pas folle, toute histoire à une part d'imagination grandissante, laisse la tienne fleurir à souhait. **

**lanonymous: Merci pour cette review que me va droit au coeur. J'ai bien l'intention de faire partager cette fic jusqu'au bout en espérant qu'elle aille toujours autant de succès après plusieurs chapitres.**

**Béatrice:**** La suite est là fais toi plaisir, merci pour ce petit qui représente beaucoup. **

**Arwen: ****J'ai bien l'intention de continuer ne t'inquiète pas, Jasper et Bella pour moi c'est le couple par excellence.**

**Miss Blinis: Merci pour le message et oui je continue, d'ailleurs la preuve en est, la suite se trouve juste en dessous. A bientôt.**

**Myrage: O****uah merci ! Mon imagination est en effet débordante, il faut parfois s'attendre au pire. J'ai partager parce que principalement j'aime lire. Et j'ai du mal à croire que l'on peut faire l'un sans l'autre. J'espère te revoir à la fin du chapitre pour savoir ce que tu en as pensé. A bientôt.**

**Anna: e****t bien tant mieux peut être que comme ça j'aurais la chance de te revoir à la fin du chapitre pour savoir ce que tu en as pensé. Merci et à bientôt. **

**Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir, comme toujours ne faite pas attention à l'orthographe c'était pas ma meilleure amie à l'école. Bisous à tous !**

* * *

><p>- Où est-ce que tu m'emmène ? demandai-je à Bella.<p>

Depuis que nous sommes partis de l'aéroport, elle sourit en coin en me jetant des regards joueurs.

- Et bien disons que moi je sais où se trouve ton nouvel appartement et que j'ai beaucoup apprécié que Rosalie me laisse le meubler avec elle, c'est une véritable amie pour moi.

Rosalie et Bella amie ? Elles ont pourtant un caractère totalement opposé. J'aurais plus vu Bella avec Alice. Je détaille un peu mieux mon entourage. Cette voiture doit coûter les yeux de la tête. Ce n'est pas pour me plaindre, puisque personnellement mon patrimoine est plus que conséquent depuis que grand père est mort et que j'ai hérité du tiers de sa richesse avec Rosalie et Edward. S'ajoute à ça mon salaire de militaire que je n'ai absolument pas touché depuis quatre ans, qu'aurai-je bien pût en faire à l'armée. Mais cette voiture claquée quand même. Pourtant Bella reste simple, habillé d'un jean, des basquets et d'un tee-shirt, toujours la même.

- C'est toi qui as choisi cette voiture ? Où se trouve donc ta vieille Chevrolet ?

Elle fit une petite grimace adorable en soufflant.

- Ca c'est encore de la faute d'Edward, admit-elle. Il pensait que ma Chevrolet ne tiendrait pas encore longtemps, il a fait un pari avec moi, pari que j'ai perdu, j'ai donc dû accepter cette voiture en gage.

- Sacré gage si tu veux mon avis, ricanai-je amèrement.

Edward, encore et toujours Edward. Au moins il s'occupait bien d'elle c'était le principal. J'ai une question qui me brûle les lèvres, mais j'ai peur de la réponse.

- Vous n'êtes toujours pas marié ?

Son visage se referme aussitôt. Bien mauvais choix de question.

- Edward aime beaucoup les traditions, ce n'est pas vraiment mon cas. Vous avez vécu dans une famille unie et aimante, ce n'est pas mon cas non plus…

Famille unie et aimante, mon cul.

-…alors pour moi le mariage c'est quelque chose qui me fait extrêmement peur. J'aurais l'impression de m'enchainer à lui pour le restant de mes jours et je ne veux pas faire comme ma mère partir du jour au lendemain en laissant des gosses derrière moi sous prétexte que le voisin d'à côté est mieux que mon mari. Edward m'a déjà demandé ma main à plusieurs reprises, malgré qu'il le prenne très mal, je refuse à chaque fois qu'il aborde le sujet. Je ne me marierai pas tant que je n'aurais pas la certitude que c'est l'homme de ma vie.

- Et depuis quatre ans tu n'as toujours pas cette certitude ? C'est un peu long non.

- Pas pour moi. Et si Edward m'aime vraiment il attendra. Pareil pour les enfants. J'ai envie d'en avoir, mais pas maintenant.

- Tout va bien entre vous ?

- Oui, me répond-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi en doutes-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est ta façon d'agir, tu as changé.

- En quatre ans c'était inévitable, rit-elle. C'est plutôt le boulot qui me pose problème en ce moment. J'ai un best-seller qui sort cette semaine et les imprimeurs ont pris du retard. Qui aurait crut que travailler chez un éditeur serait aussi stressant ? Pas moi dans tous les cas. En ce moment même j'ai des envies de meurtre, mais j'arrive à me retenir. Et toi alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas, soupirai-je en mettant mes mains dans mes cheveux. Certainement me reposer, prendre un peu de bon temps avant de reprendre n'importe quelle activité.

- Tu ne repartiras plus à l'armée n'est-ce pas ?

Bella a demandé ça d'une petite voix. Je sais ce que cela signifie pour elle, ce qu'elle pense mais n'ose pas me dire. Elle a eu peur pour moi pendant quatre ans et elle a peur à présent que j'y retourne.

- Je compte bien profiter de toi pendant un certain temps, lui dis-je en serrant sa main. Enfin si tu me supporte à tes côtés.

- Je l'ais bien fait pendant 5 ans de notre adolescence et crois moi tu n'étais pas très tendre à l'époque, alors je pense qu'à présent je vais pouvoir te supporter mieux que n'importe qui d'autre. Je vais profiter de toi tu crois quoi. Maintenant que tu es de retour je ne vais plus te lâcher, tu vas finir par croire que j'habite chez toi tellement je serais collé à tes baskets, ou plutôt tes rangers.

- C'est Edward qui ne va pas apprécier, rigolai-je en lui mettant un petit coup de poing joueur dans l'épaule.

- Et doucement soldat, grogna-t-elle en m'en remettant un tout en conduisant, je ne suis qu'une simple citoyenne américaine, pas besoin de me cogner comme ci j'étais une terroriste. Et puis Edward profite de moi depuis 4 ans il va bien pouvoir faire une exception pour une fois.

Son portable sonne une fois encore. Je la vois souffler et le prendre en main. Quand son regard tombe sur le nom de la personne qui l'appelle elle respire un bon coup et répond en affichant un sourire préparé.

- Salut Sue, dit-elle en serrant un peu plus le volant. Oui je serais là au diner… Edward ? Je ne sais pas s'il aura le temps de passer mais je lui demanderai. Est-ce que je peux amener quelqu'un au diner.

Elle me regarde en disant ça et je fais non de la tête. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à tomber face à face avec mon frère. Mes ardeurs se sont un peu calmées avec les années, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'est devenu Edward, s'il s'est amélioré depuis que je lui ais foutu une raclée, ou si au contraire il a empiré. Mais bien sur Bella ne tient pas compte de mon point de vue.

- Parfait merci Sue…Oui vas-y passe le moi…Salut bonhomme, comment vas-tu mon ange ?...Oh vraiment ? Tu aimes la pèche ?...Je sais bonhomme, moi aussi il me manque, mais je sais qu'il n'aimerait pas que l'on soit triste…Oui à tout à l'heure, gros bisous.

Je la regarde raccrocher avec les larmes aux yeux. Je savais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Bella ?

- C'était Joshua, mon petit frère…

- Quoi ? Mais depuis quand as-tu un petit frère ?

- Quand tu es parti pour l'armée Sue était enceinte de mon père depuis 6 mois, mais ça ne se voyait pas du tout, moi-même je l'ai appris à la dernière minute, ça a été un choc d'apprendre que mon père avait refait un enfant à son âge. Enfin bon ce petit bonhomme est un ange. Seulement mon père est mort d'une crise cardiaque il y a six mois, c'est encore difficile pour moi.

Je la regarde comme ci je m'étais pris une massue sur la tête.

- Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit avant, m'énervai-je un haussant la voie.

- Parce que tu avais déjà bien assez de misère à voir de ton côté, je n'avais pas à te faire supporter mes malheurs en plus.

- Bella tu es ma meilleure amie, je suis là pour te soutenir, tu aurais dû me le dire je serais revenu t'aider.

- Le mal étant fait il n'y a pas à s'énerver, reste calme.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour ton père, c'était quelqu'un de bien. Toute la ville a dû le pleurer.

- Oui, ils sont tous venu lui rendre un dernier hommage. D'ailleurs Emmett, mon cousin est revenu par ici à sa mort. Il a tellement aimé l'ambiance de Forks qu'il s'y est installé cet imbécile.

- De l'ambiance ? A Forks ? Ton cousin a toutes les cases de bien rangées ?

Au moins j'ai réussi à la faire rire c'est le principal.

- Il est devenu guide forestier en plus de son boulot à la salle de sport au sud de la ville. Et oui, Forks s'est agrandi depuis quelques années. Sue lui a laissé la maison, elle a préféré retourné à la Push. Moi je travaille à Port Angeles, mais c'est à Forks que nous habitons avec Edward, il a réussi à trouver une jolie maison, dont je m'occupe pendant que lui règle ses affaires à Seattle. Qui aurait crut que le si brillant Edward Cullen deviendrait le plus gros businessman et le plus jeune PDG de Seattle…

- Mon père certainement, répondit-je amèrement sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

- Oui et bah si ton frère avait été médecin comme ton père peut être aurais-je des chances de le voir plus souvent. J'ai l'impression qu'il va finir par se marier avec son bureau si ça continue. D'ailleurs je vais lui demander de me rejoindre ce soir, tu vas voir qu'il va encore être en retard. Il exagère.

- Et Alice, qu'est-ce qu'elle devient ? essayais-je de changer de sujet.

- Elle a ouvert une petite boutique à Forks et une plus grande à Port Angeles. Elle s'occupe principalement de celle de Port Angeles et elle laisse les rênes à Angela Weber à Forks. Elle est toujours célibataire si tu veux tenter ta chance.

- Non merci, dis-je en faisant une grimace. Elle est presque comme ma sœur, quelle horreur. En plus si elle est restait la même, elle est beaucoup trop dynamique pour moi.

- Je te le confirme elle n'a pas changé, ricane ma voisine.

Elle peut être pas, mais toi oui ! C'est ce que je meurs d'envie de lui dire mais je me retiens. Aurais-je changé si mon père était mort ? D'un sens je ne préfère même pas me poser la question.

- Et les amours comment ça va ? me demande-t-elle en retrouvant un air jovial.

- Je suis sorti avec une fille, un soldat aussi, mais nous nous sommes rendu compte que l'on n'avait pas grand-chose en commun, alors on est resté de bon ami et maintenant elle sort avec le seul ami que je me suis fait là-bas. Charlotte et Peter m'ont promis qu'ils passeraient me voir dès que possible.

- Bien dans ce cas je peux passer une petite annonce dans le quotidien de Forks pour te trouver une femme.

- Tu es vraiment hilarante tu le sais ça ?

Le reste de la route, je ne le vois même pas passer. Je redécouvre Bella et ça me fait un bien fou. Elle a toujours été la seule à me comprendre, sans jamais me juger et la seule à pouvoir me faire la morale sans que je crie au scandale. Esmée peut remercier Bella de m'avoir calmé durant mon adolescence. Cette fille est un ange descendu du ciel, dommage que mon frère l'aille remarqué. Non Jasper, il ne faut pas que tu te dises ça. Peut être qu'Edward à changé, pourvu qu'Edward ai changé.

- Allez viens Jazz, nous sommes arrivé, dit Bella en sortant de la voiture. Le seul immeuble de Forks et tu as l'heureux privilège d'y habiter, réjouit toi il est neuf, presque personne n'habite dedans, je crois qu'il y a juste une vieille dame au rez-de-chaussée, et un pompier au deuxième étage. Toi tu habite au troisième, j'espère que les escaliers ne t'effraie pas.

- En aucun cas, répondit-je en la suivant et en la voyant sortir quelque chose de son sac à main. Et en plus tu as les clefs de chez moi.

- Tu comptais forcer ta porte pour entrer, ricane-t-elle en me bousculant.

Je lui cours après, j'ai l'impression d'être un vrai gosse avec elle mais ça me fait du bien. Quand je la rattrape enfin, je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules, comme autrefois, quand il n'y avait pas mon frère pour nous faire une scène de jalousie à chaque fois que j'approchais un peu trop près de « sa copine ». C'est une des choses que j'ai admiré le plus chez Bella, jamais elle ne lui a donné raison, jamais elle ne m'a abandonné au profit de mon frère, enfin sauf cette fameuse fois où nous en étions venu aux mains. Mais malgré toutes les scènes de jalousie que mon frère pouvait lui faire, elle ne m'avait jamais éloigné d'elle. Je la vois attraper ma main en me lançant un sourire magnifique qui me réchauffe le cœur.

- C'est vraiment bon de te revoir. Tu n'imagine même pas à quel point tu m'as manqué.

Ce que je lis dans ses yeux à cet instant me retourne le cœur. Jamais personne ne m'a regardé comme ça, pas même ma jumelle. Ma sœur est la moitié de moi dont je me suis séparé à la naissance, Bella vit en moi, c'est là qu'est la différence. Même à des milliers de kilomètre d'elle, je n'avais qu'elle pour me remonter le moral. Quand je tuais un homme, je me disais que Bella me pardonnerais, quand je voulais déserter ces horreurs, je me disais que Bella n'aurait pas voulu que j'abandonne aussi facilement, elle m'aurait dit que j'étais un battant que ne se laisse pas achever par un coup de blues. Bella c'est mon ange gardien même quand elle est loin de moi.

- Où es-tu parti, me demande-t-elle en penchant la tête pour croiser mon regard.

- Certainement dans les nuages pour y voir le plus beau des soleils, répondis-je en pensant à elle.

- Tu t'es trouvé une âme de poète à la guerre, se moque-t-elle en souriant.

- Fais attention j'ai appris à botter des derrières à la guerre et le tiens n'est pas à l'abri de mes pieds.

- Allez monte Rambo, sinon nous ne serons jamais à l'heure au diner.

Je la vois partir devant mais je la rattrape à temps pour lui dire ce que je pense. Je ne peux pas lui avouer à la dernière minute.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée que j'y aille Isa, d'une je n'ai pas été invité, de deux, je t'avouerais que revoir mon frère me rend anxieux et de trois c'est un diner de famille.

- Jazz, je t'ai invité, ton frère risque de ne pas être là et je fais partie de la famille Cullen, tu fais donc partie de la famille Swan. Tu as encore une objection ?

Toujours le dernier mot à ce que je vois, ce qu'elle peut être chiante. Je souffle un bon coup et elle en conclut automatiquement qu'elle a gagné. Après tout, est-ce que je peux vraiment lui refuser quelque chose. Après tout, mon plus gros problème c'est mon frère, si je le vois, moi personnellement je n'ai rien à me reprocher, on ne peut pas en dire autant dans son cas. Nous arrivons enfin au troisième étage et Bella se fait une joie de me faire découvrir mon nouveau chez moi. Ca va me faire étrange de ne plus côtoyer les nuits à la belle étoile. L'entrée donne directement accès à un petit couloir menant vers la salle. Je reconnais bien la touche personnelle de ma sœur, les couleurs sont tout à fait son style. Bella me présente le tout comme une vraie pro.

- La cuisine je m'en suis chargé, parce que je ne sais pas pour toi, mais Rosalie ne s'est pas amélioré niveau cuisine malgré tous les conseils que j'ai essayé de lui donner. Alors comme elle ne connaissait pas la moitié des ustensiles nécessaire à une cuisine, j'ai fait le plein. Si tu es toujours aussi nul niveau bouffe appelle SOS Bella, je viendrais te faire un petit plat avec plaisir, ta cuisine est celle dont je rêve depuis des années mais qu'Edward refuse de mettre chez nous. Trop simpliste dit-il, forcement lui il voit toujours tout en grand, incapable de comprendre que moi je préfère l'utile et la qualité à la mode et le design.

J'avance dans cette fameuse cuisine et en effet elle est simple mais belle. Tout à fait comme Bella.

- Moi je l'adore, lui fis-je remarquer en toute sincérité. Viens ici dès que tu voudras, de toute façon tu as conscience que tu es chez toi ici.

- D'après toi pourquoi j'ai fait un double des clefs, réplique-t-elle en continuant la visite guidée.

Quand nous arrivons dans la chambre la première chose qui attire mon regard c'est un grand cadre photo qui se trouve à l'opposé du lit. Dans celui-ci se trouve de magnifiques photos de Rose, Bella et moi. Parfois à trois, parfois à deux. Ma meilleure amie capte mon regard et s'avance vers les photos agrandies.

- C'est ta jumelle qui a tenu à faire ceci. Je ne savais pas que ta sœur avait autant de photo de nous. D'ailleurs j'ai crût pendant longtemps qu'elle me détestait. Et puis un jour elle a eu des problèmes de cœur et elle n'a pas voulu en parler avec Alice, elle a préférait venir me voir. Quand on apprend à la connaitre, ta sœur est quelqu'un de formidable.

- Je ne m'entoure que de personnes formidables, sourie-je en posant mes mains sur ses épaules. Rose est froide mais si tu as réussi à percer son cœur alors plus rien ne pourra t'en déloger.

- Ton appartement te plait alors ? me demande-t-elle en se retournant.

- Il est parfait, il me ressemble beaucoup, simple et utile, parfaitement ce qu'il me faut. Vous êtes des anges.

- Est-ce que tu as faim, après ce voyage tu dois avoir les crocs, j'ai fait les courses ce matin, je peux te faire un petit quelque chose ?

- Ne met pas ma faim en prétexte pour pouvoir violer ma cuisine. Un café sera amplement suffisant.

- Tu es sans cœur, me reproche-t-elle en posant sa main sur sa poitrine.

Le reste de l'après midi, je ne le vois pas passer, j'ai juste eu le temps d'aller prendre une douche, et Bella a même penser à acheter des serviettes de bains et un rasoir. La femme parfaite je vous le dis moi. Quand je sors enfin de cette douche qui était bien venu, je tombe sur quelque chose que je n'aurais certainement pas dû entendre.

- Mais bien sur tu as toujours une excuse, s'énerve Bella au téléphone. Essaye de faire une apparition au moins, pour une fois…je te l'ai dis je suis occupé cet après midi…oui et bien tu ne me racontes pas tout ton emploi du temps je n'ai pas a te raconter le mien…mais bien sur…tu m'emmerdes avec tes conneries Edward…ouais fais donc ça, comme d'hab ne t'occupe de rien je me charge de tout. Bisous…oui moi aussi même si tu es quand même un connard.

Et bien, de toute évidence Bella a appris à mentir pendant ces dernières années. Le couple n'a pas l'air d'être au plus fort. Soit c'est une simple dispute comme tous les couples et ça se réglera sous la couette, soit c'est plus sérieux et mon retour ne va certainement pas arranger les choses. Autant faire comme ci je n'avais rien entendu, ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde.

- A te revoilà, s'exclame Bella en retrouvant automatiquement un visage heureux ce qui ne me plait absolument pas.

Depuis quand sait-elle faire ça, elle fait croire que tout va bien alors qu'une minute plus tôt elle sortait de ses gonds. Je n'aime pas ça du tout, ma Bella a trop changé pour son propre bien.

- Nous partons dans un quart d'heure alors pendant ce temps là raconte moi ce que tu as fait à l'armée pendant ces quatre dernières années.

Incroyable elle enchaine avec une vitesse hallucinante. Comme ci de rien n'était. Je lui raconte mon histoire, un quart d'heure devrait suffire pour lui dire l'essentiel et omettre les détails. Le quart d'heure passé, nous montons dans sa voiture qui me fait toujours autant d'effet, ce que Bella remarque puisqu'elle rigole de bon cœur en voyant mes yeux s'illuminer. Elle me connait par cœur, elle sait que j'adore la vitesse.

- Promis tu la conduiras bientôt.

La route jusqu'à la Push n'est pas longue, au moins elle me rappelle pas mal de souvenir. Nous passons devant le lycée, il n'a pas changé d'un pouce. La maison de Sue a l'air petite de l'extérieur mais je suis certain qu'à l'intérieur elle est spacieuse. Bella descend de la voiture et s'accroche à mon bras en se dirigeant vers la porte. Elle frappe mais personne ne répond.

- Ils doivent encore être dans le jardin, conclut-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Nous entrons l'un après l'autre, l'odeur de cette maison me rappelle la nature. C'est assez réconfortant comme parfum. Alors que Bella me chope le bras pour me diriger vers ce que je pense être la salle à manger, un bruit d'enfer se fait entendre quand nous entrons dans la pièce.

- Joyeux anniversaire Bella, hurle le peuple qui se trouve dans la maison.

L'anniversaire de Bella ? Quel idiot j'avais complètement oublié et apparemment je ne suis pas le seul. Après l'euphorie du moment, après que les serpentins lancés se soit enfin écrasé sur le sol, tout le monde tourne son regard vers moi et quand je dis tout le monde c'est toute la famille de Bella mais également la mienne. Devant se trouve ma jumelle qui rayonne de bonheur en me voyant, Alice qui n'en crois pas ses yeux, Esmée qui est sur le point de pleurer, Carlisle qui commence à rougir de colère et Edward. Je pose mes yeux dans les siens et ce que j'y vois ne me réconforte pas du tout sur son changement possible d'attitude. Il est blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine et ses yeux sont entrain de me fusiller sur place. Une fois qu'il m'a bien détaillé de haut en bas il pose se regard haineux sur Bella, ce qui ne me plait pas vraiment je l'admets.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on se parle, marmonne-t-il en serrant les dents et en embarquant Bella dans une autre pièce sans lui laisser le choix.

Mon cœur est tiraillé entre affronter ma famille maintenant ou aller voir si Bella s'en sort avec le Big boss. Mais Rose ne me laisse pas le temps de choisir, elle me saute dans les bras avant. Je tourne la tête juste à temps pour voir mon père sortir de la pièce avec fureur, bien bon débarras. Esmée comme toute mère qui n'a pas vu son fils depuis quatre ans vient me serrer dans ses bras en me donnant toute la tendresse et l'amour que j'attends d'elle, très vite rejointe pas Alice. Ce moment aurait pût être parfait si Bella était là, seulement comme toujours Edward se faisait un plaisir de faire obstacle entre nous. D'ailleurs j'avoue que cela me fait peur, si Bella m'abandonne maintenant, je vais avoir du mal à rester à Forks, parce que vivre ici sans elle, c'est impossible. Ma ville c'est là où se trouve Bella et Bella c'est ma vie, un point c'est tout. Même Edward ne se mettra pas entre nous, je suis près à me battre une fois encore, mais je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire.


	3. Elle me dit que tout va bien ?

**Salut les chéris. Voici la suite tant attendue. Pleins de petits secrets dévoilés, pleins de gros aussi, une Bella au bord du gouffre. **

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, c'est impressionnant le nombre qu'il peut y en avoir. Alors un gros merci à tout le monde. **

**Anna: Désolé j'écris chapitre par chapitre, alors il va falloir attendre, pour répondre à ta question, oui Edward est très possessif. Et Bella cache pas mal de malheur. Mais elle est forte.**

**Miss Blinis: La voici la suite, donc profite! Merci pour ton message et j'espère te revoir à la fin de ce chapitre.**

**Beatrice: Je pense que tu as raison au sujet de Bella, mais je pense que c'est à Jasper qu'elle cache des choses. Alice/Jasper je ne comprend pas non plus, ils sont totalement opposé. J'ai toujours eu une préférence pour Rosalie, parce que c'est un personnage beaucoup plus complexe qu'Alice. **

**Voilà voilà, donc je vous laisse découvrir tout ça et surtout ne m'oubliez pas à la fin du chapitre, un petit mot ça encourage toujours ! Bonne lecture (et comme toujours pardonnez moi mes fautes d'orthographe !)**

* * *

><p><em>( Tout va bien- Shy'm) C'est la chanson qui conviendrait le mieux à ce chapitre<em>

Rosalie me regarde en souriant puis elle remarque enfin mon regard qui voyage jusqu'à la porte de la cuisine qui a claqué un peu plus tôt et d'où le silence se fait entendre. Mon père n'est pas revenu, Sue a compris que nous avions besoin d'un peu de temps entre nous et elle nous a laissé seul. Mais je suis inquiet et ma mère adoptive le remarque.

- Vas-y, me chuchote Esmée à mon oreille, je n'aime pas le savoir avec Bella quand il est dans cet état.

Je l'abandonne donc pour rejoindre le couple dans la cuisine. Seulement quand j'ouvre cette maudite porte Rosalie me bloque le passage en me faisant non de la tête. Malgré le rempart qu'elle crée, j'entends quand même leur dispute.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, s'énerve Edward en tapant sur la table. Tu m'as menti, c'était ça ta fameuse sortie entre fille, je ne savais pas que Jasper avait changé de sexe ces dernières années.

- Je voulais vous faire une surprise, se justifie-t-elle d'une petite voie.

- Ca pour être une surprise s'en est une, crie-t-il alors que Rosalie me retient pour ne pas que j'intervienne.

- Laisse les régler ça entre eux Jazz, me chuchote ma jumelle.

-…Où était-il pendant tout ce temps. Personne n'avait de ses nouvelles à part toi de toute évidence, encore un mensonge de plus…

- Quand on omet on ne ment pas Eddy, réplique Bella en se foutant ouvertement de sa gueule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches au juste, dit-il menaçant. Il ne réapparaitra pas dans nos vies Bella, je ne le permettrais pas.

- Il est juste qu'il ne réapparaitra pas dans la mienne puisqu'il ne l'a jamais quitté. De quoi as-tu peur au juste. Que ta famille te délaisse un peu pour s'occuper un peu plus de Jasper, ça ne t'a pas suffit de lui piquer ton père durant toute ton enfance et ton adolescence il faut en plus de ça que tu gardes l'avantage maintenant que tu es adulte. Malgré tes 23 ans tu es toujours un gamin, tu as beau être intelligent et le plus brillant élève que cet état ait connu depuis des décennies, ça n'empêche pas ta connerie de refaire surface quelque fois.

- Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton Isabella.

Ok ! Ce gars était un homme mort. Bella avait toujours haïe son prénom, pour la simple et bonne raison que sa mère l'utilisait fréquemment.

- Et toi tu vas m'écouter attentivement, réattaque-t-elle mauvaise. Tu crève de peur que ton père se souvienne qu'il a un autre fils. Je suis sur qu'il se rappelle tout comme toi du jour où Jasper est parti et où je l'ais défendu en vous traitant de tous les noms. Ce soir là j'ai bien fait comprendre à ton père que si Jasper était parti vous ne pouviez vous en prendre qu'à vous. Ton père a enfin compris qu'il avait perdu son ainé ce soir là. Aujourd'hui Jasper est revenu, et ton père a une chance de tout reprendre depuis le départ, le fait qu'il soit parti en colère tout à l'heure tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que ça signifie. Tout le monde peut venir l'embrasser, l'accueillir comme il se doit, sauf toi et lui. Toi parce que tu es toujours le même malgré les années et ton père parce que ça fait quatre ans qu'il crève de culpabilité à l'intérieur. Alors tu peux dire ce que tu veux, faire ce que tu veux, mais jamais tu n'éloigneras Jasper de moi. Je t'aime c'est vrai, mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de gérer ma vie à ma place.

- Tu feras ce que je te dis un point c'est tout, c'est moi qui ramène le blé à la maison, cette baraque que tu aimes tant, jamais tu ne l'aurais eu sans moi, tu seras bientôt ma femme et j'exige que tu me respecte, alors tu vas cesser de voir Jasper parce que sinon je vais finir par m'énerver.

- Vraiment, ricane-t-elle en changeant de ton. Je ne suis ni ta femme ni ta chose Eddy, alors va te faire foutre.

- Bella c'est lui ou c'est moi !

- Je te conseillerais de ne pas m'obliger à choisir parce que tu sais aussi bien que moi que la réponse ne va pas te plaire. Ca fait des années que je fais l'aveugle sur tes infidélités, ne me donne pas une vraie raison pour te quitter ce coup-ci.

- Tu ne me quitteras pas et nous savons très bien pourquoi toi et moi, lâche-t-il sur de lui. C'est ça ton problème Bell's, tu es faible comparé à moi. J'aurais toujours un moyen de te faire revenir.

Le silence qui s'en suit me fait froid dans le dos. Qu'est-ce qu'il sous entend là dedans.

- Ta superbe maison d'édition est en faillite, ils vont la fermer d'ici un mois et tu te retrouveras sans emploi, où comptes-tu aller sans mon fric quand tu seras chômeuse ?

- Je ne suis peut être pas riche contrairement à toi mais j'ai des amis qui m'aideront le temps qu'il faudra si je me décide à partir de la maison, réplique-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Peux-tu en dire autant si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à ta si merveilleuse entreprise ?

- Tu arriverais vraiment à mettre ta fierté de côté et envahir la vie de quelqu'un d'autre juste pour me faire croire que j'ai tort ? ricane-t-il de plus en plus fort. Ta plus grande faiblesse Bella, c'est que tu m'aimes, autant que moi je t'aime, nous ne pouvons pas nous séparer, ça serait nous tuer l'un et l'autre.

- L'amour ne résout pas toujours tout, enfin pas dans notre cas au moins. Je t'aime mais un jour ça ne suffira plus à me retenir, alors laisse Jasper en dehors de ça, parce qu'il m'a abandonné une fois à cause de toi, je ne suis pas prête à le voir partir une seconde fois. Si tu mettais un peu ton orgueil de côté tu verrais que son retour me fait du bien, parce que Jasper est comme le frère que je n'ai jamais eu, parce que Josh c'est différent, il pourrait être mon fils. Toi tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu as beau avoir deux sœurs et un frère tu te considère comme fils unique. Jasper c'est le seul soutient que j'ai eu pendant les années de déprime de mon père, c'est mon frère bien plus que le tien.

Ces mots me touche plus qu'elle ne doit l'imaginer, enfin elle ne sait pas que j'écoute leur conversation, mais Bella me prouve une fois de plus que mon frère ne pourra nous séparer. Je lâche la clenche de la porte que j'ai à moitié broyée dans ma main à force de me retenir d'intervenir.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment comme un frère, la questionne-t-il en baissant d'un ton.

- Oui que t'imaginais tu d'autre, lance-t-elle hargneuse.

Ils arrivent dans le peu de champ de vision que j'ai de la pièce. Bella a les yeux rouges de larmes retenues, Edward s'approche d'elle et l'embrasse tendrement.

- Excuse moi, mais tu sais très bien que quand je suis en colère je dis tout et n'importe quoi. Je ne devrais pas être jaloux de Jasper. La seule raison qui me rend envieux vis-à-vis de lui c'est l'amour inconditionnel que tu lui porte. Nous avons passé tellement de choses ensemble, pourquoi refuse tu encore de m'offrir totalement ton cœur…

- Edward ne revient pas là-dessus, grogne-t-elle en s'échappant de son emprise. Je ne veux pas me marier. Tu ne comprends pas parce que tu n'as connu que la vie avec ton père et ta mère réuni, moi je n'ai pas eu cette chance. Pour moi le mariage représente un gribouillis sur un bout de papier qui ne sert qu'à une chose, t'enchainer à quelqu'un sans possibilité de faire demi tour en cas de problème, sauf si on tiens absolument à faire souffrir les deux partis. Et toi dis moi pourquoi tiens-tu autant à ce que l'on se marie ? Je ne te suffis pas telle que je suis ? Il te faut un anneau à mon doigt pour être sur que je te sois fidèle ? Ou est-ce plutôt pour te pavaner partout en disant « Voici Mme Cullen, ma femme ! ».

- Bien dans ce cas puisque tu ne veux pas te marier, pourquoi ne veux tu pas d'enfant ? la questionne Edward en se rapprochant d'elle.

J'arrive à voir le visage de Bella se décomposer à vue d'œil de là où je suis. Rosalie quand a elle c'est reculée en fermant les yeux. Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer entendre la suite.

- Tu oses me demander pourquoi je ne veux pas d'enfant, crache-t-elle en pleurant. A tes yeux peut être que la dernière fausse couche que j'ai faite n'a pas été assez douloureuse. J'ai faillit en crever Edward, alors les enfants ça ne sera pas pour maintenant.

- Bella…, souffle-t-il en essayant de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Rho lâche moi, fous moi la paie ! crie-t-elle en partant par la porte qui donne sur l'extérieur.

J'aimerais la suivre pour la consoler mais apparemment Edward tient à ce rôle, il ne me laisse même pas le temps d'entrer dans la cuisine. Je tourne alors mon regard vers ma jumelle.

- Quand, demandai-je choqué. Quand a-t-elle fait une fausse couche et pourquoi ne me l'a-t-elle pas dit.

- Il y a un an environ, me répond Rose en se redressant, Edward venait enfin d'atteindre les hautes sphères. Ils se sont disputés, le fœtus n'a pas tenu. Tu es parti depuis quatre ans Jaz, je me doute bien que la guerre a dû te changer, mais tu apprendras que la vie a changé Bella aussi. Elle ne voulait pas d'enfant, mais elle s'était faite à l'idée qu'elle pourrait prochainement devenir mère et quand elle a perdu le fœtus, elle est tombée en déprime. Edward ne l'aidait pas vraiment, le boulot lui prend tellement de temps selon lui. Mais Bella est plus forte que ce que l'on peut croire, elle s'est relevée. Elle se relèvera toujours, qu'importe la difficulté. Parce qu'elle sait qu'il y a des gens qui compte sur elle. Elle ne t'a rien dit parce qu'elle ne voulait pas te faire souffrir à distance. Bella aurait eu besoin de toi, parce que tu es le seul à la comprendre mieux que quiconque, mais elle refusait de t'appeler à l'aide, elle disait que tu avais bien assez à faire de ton côté. Peu importe ce qui lui arrivera à l'avenir, elle ne te préviendra pas pour ne pas te faire de mal. Et puis quelque mois après son père est mort et elle s'est accrochée plus fort à la vie pour son frère. Ce gamin ne voit qu'à travers elle et elle fait de même avec lui, surtout depuis que Bella sait que Sue a attrapé un cancer qui l'emportera d'ici quelque temps. Papa lui a conseillé les meilleurs médecins, mais le cancer s'est propagé trop vite. Elle est sa seule famille.

Je m'effondre à terre, mais pourquoi Bella ne m'a-t-elle rien dit ? Son père est mort, sa belle mère est en train de suivre le même chemin en lui laissant son frère à charge, elle a faillit être mère, son couple bat de l'aile, elle va bientôt se retrouver sans job et elle fait comme ci de rien n'était. Je relève les yeux vers ma jumelle et je vois son regard froid.

- Je t'aime tu le sais ça, me dit-elle avec sincérité. J'ai été dévastée quand tu es parti me laissant seule ici avec le reste de la famille, je n'avais plus mon jumeau, mon confident, mon soutient. Mais celle pour qui ça a été le plus dur c'est Bella, parce qu'elle s'est senti abandonnée, coupable aussi en un sens. Elle a pensé pendant longtemps que si tu étais parti c'était à cause d'elle…laisse moi finir ! Je sais que tu as été blessé qu'elle prenne la défense d'Edward vis-à-vis de toi, mais tu as fait un très mauvais choix en fuyant. Une fois parti, qui prendrait soin d'elle s'il lui arrivait quelque chose avec Edward. Personne, parce que tu n'étais plus là. A qui raconterait-elle tous ses malheurs, personne, tu n'étais plus là. Comprends-tu ce que j'essaye de te dire. Bella ne vit qu'à travers toi, elle a arrêtée de respirer pleinement quand tu es parti, elle a tout enfouit au fond d'elle. Elle n'en parle à personne pas même à moi et pourtant crois moi nous sommes devenu de super amie.

Je comprends ce que ma sœur me dit. Je suis parti sur un coup de tête, pour pouvoir oublier le fait que Bella m'a préféré mon frère. Mais ce que je n'ai pas compris c'est qu'elle m'aimait malgré tout. C'est moi qui me suis éloigné d'elle et non le contraire. Je suis le fautif, mon orgueil a été touché au point de tout abandonner, ma jumelle comme Bella. C'est moi qui ai refusé de discuter à Bella après notre dispute. Maintenant je m'en veux encore plus qu'avant.

- Alors tu vas m'écouter attentivement Jasper, me chuchote ma jumelle en me menaçant de son doigt. Tu vas te bouger le derrière et tu vas faire en sorte qu'elle se débarrasse du guêpier qu'Edward est devenu pour elle. Il ne l'aime pas comme il le faudrait. Il la fait cocu à tous les coins de rue, il l'ignore la plupart du temps, il lui…enfin bref, il n'y a que toi qui puisse lui faire entendre raison. Tu n'as pas intérêt de l'abandonner une fois encore. Parce que je t'aime, mais depuis que tu es parti mon seul soutient c'est elle. Réfléchis un peu au fait de savoir pourquoi tu as tant souffert quand elle t'a repoussé pour donner raison à Edward…

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire Rose, la coupai-je dans son élan.

- Oh si tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, tu n'as pas était jaloux parce que tu détestais Edward, tu étais jaloux parce que tu aimais Bella et je ne crois pas me tromper quand je dis que tu l'aime toujours…

- Je l'aime comme toi…

- Si je te demande qui est la plus belle femme que tu connaisses est-ce que tu vois mon visage…

Non ! C'est ce que je meurs d'envie de lui dire, mais je me tais.

-…si je te demande quel est le premier visage que tu voudrais voir en te levant le matin, est-ce que tu imagines le mien ? Si je te demande qui est la femme idéale à tes yeux, est-ce que tu penserais à moi en priorité ?

Non et non ! Je vois Bella, j'ai toujours vu Bella. Mais je refuse de partir sur ce chemin, Bella m'aime comme un frère elle l'a dit il y a de ça quelques minutes, elle ne me verra jamais autrement. Je ne peux pas m'avouer mes sentiments, surtout maintenant, ce dont elle a besoin plus que tout c'est un ami, point barre.

- Bella est ma meilleure amie Rose, lui dis-je en me relevant. Seulement mon amie.

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! me crache-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et de partir de nouveau dans le salon.

Me voilà seul dans ce couloir. La tentation d'aller voir si Edward s'en sort avec Bella est trop forte. Je pousse pour de bon la porte et je vois de loin Bella qui pleure dans les bras de mon frère. Edward l'aime peut être à sa manière, qu'en sais-je, moi qui suis parti tout ce temps, comment pourrais-je encore le juger. Mais je ne supporte pas de savoir qu'il va voir d'autres femmes alors qu'il a la plus exceptionnelle entre ses bras. Ma Bella n'a pas l'air heureuse et j'essaye de ne pas mettre tout ça sur le dos de cet imbécile, mais c'est vraiment trop difficile. Tiens il vient enfin de s'apercevoir que je les regarde. Je le vois dire quelque chose à l'oreille de Bella, celle-ci le retient mais finit par acquiescer devant le regard insistant de mon crétin de frère. Ils reviennent vers moi. Bella se jette dans mes bras et m'embrasse sur la joue en me chuchotant dans l'oreille.

- Laisse le parler, il veut essayer de faire la paix…

Ma pauvre Bella, ce qu'elle peut être naïve.

-…enfin ça c'est ce qu'il m'a dit mais je n'en crois pas un mot.

Peut être pas aussi naïve que je le croyais finalement.

- Je pense que tu es assez grand pour te défendre par les mots sans avoir besoin de lever les poings cette fois ci. J'ai confiance en toi. Je le connais il va faire en sorte de t'énerver pour t'éloigner une fois de plus de moi. Ne le laisse pas faire, fais lui comprendre qu'il ne peut pas toujours avoir raison.

Définitivement pas naïve. Au contraire. Je pose un baiser sur son front avant de la serrer dans mes bras sous les yeux tueurs de mon frère. Quand je laisse un peu d'espace à Bella je la sens s'éloigner et partir de la pièce en fermant la porte.

- Viens nous allons discuter dehors, je n'ai que moyennement confiance en l'imperméabilité de cette porte, me dit Edward en retournant dans le jardin.

Abruti, je viens de comprendre qu'Edward savait très bien que j'étais derrière la porte depuis un moment, depuis combien de temps je ne sais pas, mais il était au courant. Nous nous asseyons sur les petites marches qui donnent accès au jardin.

- Le retour du fils prodigue, commence-t-il en force. Tu as décidé que ta vie était trop minable et donc tu viens foutre la merde dans celle des autres pour égayer la tienne ?

- Ce que ta psychologie m'avait manqué, soufflai-je en souriant.

- Tu as l'intention d'aller où maintenant ?

- Rose m'a trouvé un appart à Forks, dans le seul immeuble y existant, donc je suppose que tu n'as pas trop de mal à voir où ça se trouve.

- Je suppose que Bella t'à aidé à emménager dans mon dos, grogne-t-il en tournant son regard vers moi.

- En effet, c'est elle qui a meublé ma cuisine, puisque Rose n'est pas qualifiée dans ce domaine selon Isa.

- C'est Bella, Bells ou Isabella, pas Isa ! s'énerve-t-il aussitôt.

Oui je suis le seul à pouvoir appeler Bella Isa, et ça l'énerve, j'avoue j'en fais exprès mais c'est tellement jouissif.

- J'ai passé l'âge de me faire dicter ma conduite par qui que ce soit, surtout par toi, donc j'appelle Bella comme je veux.

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu fais Jasper, tu as beau être mon demi frère, ça ne m'empêchera d'intervenir si jamais tu t'approches trop d'elle.

- D'intervenir, ricanai-je ouvertement. Qu'entends-tu par là.

- J'entends que je connais pas mal de monde maintenant, et pas forcément que des personnes recommandables. Alors fais attention à ce que je ne me débarrasse pas de toi.

- Bien des menaces, tu t'es amélioré avec les années.

Je lui attrape l'épaule et enfonce mes doigts dedans avec force ce qui le fait grimacer.

- Tu as juste oublié une chose Eddy, moi aussi j'ai vécu pendant quatre ans. L'armée m'a appris pleins de choses intéressantes, comme celle de coller une balle entre les deux yeux de quelqu'un. Alors celui qui a le plus intérêt à faire attention à son derrière c'est toi, parce que j'étais sniper. Que je n'apprenne pas que tu as fait souffrir Bella d'une quelque conque manière, parce que je te le ferais payer au centuple. Il n'est pas encore trop tard pour t'apprendre la vie.

Je me lève et le laisse ruminer tout seul. Les menaces, ce n'est pas une chose à me faire. J'ai tué plus de personnes que je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner, mais la seule à qui j'ai rêvé d'en mettre une en pleine tête je venais juste de la quitter. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment nous pouvons être frère. Ce type est un connard fini qui croit que son pognon va le sauver de tout même du meurtre potentiel de son frère. Mais qu'il fasse gaffe, parce que l'armée c'est comme une famille de mafieux, si tu touche l'un des nôtres, c'est toute la famille qui te tombe sur le poil. S'il me tue, il ne sera pas long à me suivre dans la tombe, ça j'en fais le serment.


	4. T'es parti

**Salut tout le monde, voilà la suite comme vous vous en doutez. Au programme retrouvaille Carlisle / Jasper ! Une Bella qui déballe son sac sur qui? ça je vais pas vous le dire tout de suite. **

**Béatrice: ****En effet Ed ferait bien de faire attention, sa peau risque d'avoir des soucis. La discussion que tu attendais est juste en dessous alors profite. **

**Twilight-et-the-vampire: ****à tout de suite pour la suite. Elle est prête à être servie, régale toi. **

**Miss Cath: ****Je ne pense pas qu'Edward va se calmer. Il est trop con pour ça. Jasper tape là où ça fait mal, et je pense qu'Edward est pas assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'il vient de faire une grosse connerie en menaçant un militaire. La discussion si attendue est prête alors continue encore un peu et tu seras servie. **

**Merci à tous pour votre soutient et j'espère que la suite plaira autant que le début. Sur ce bonne lecture et ne m'oubliez pas à la fin. Bisous ! Bisous !**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>T'es parti- Mélissa Nkonda<span> ( exactement ce que Bella à vécu au départ de son Jazz adoré )**_

Il n'y a pas à dire le jardin de Sue est magnifique. Edward est rentré, je crois que j'ai réussi à lui faire peur, tant mieux. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rentrer. Rien que de le savoir à l'intérieur ça me donne envie de gerber. Du con, des menaces, mais quel abruti, j'en ai maté des biens plus coriaces que lui. Celle que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est Bella. Pourquoi reste-t-elle avec lui ? En plus elle m'a menti, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faite avant. Elle l'aime je veux bien, mais il y a des limites tout de même, elle ne se rend pas compte de la façon dont il lui parle ? Elle est aveugle à ce point ? Je m'inquiète vraiment pour elle. Bella a toujours été un peu fragile de l'intérieur, mais elle reste de marbre à l'extérieur, alors je ne comprends pas. Fut un temps, elle aurait claqué la porte au nez d'Edward en lui disant qu'il n'était qu'un connard égocentrique. Maintenant, elle se …ramollit. Je dirais même qu'elle s'écrase face à lui. Petit con prétentieux ! J'ai envie de le frapper, mais genre vraiment envie ! Alors que je donne un coup de pieds dans un bout de bois qui se trouvait là, j'aperçois Carlisle plus loin, oui c'est difficile pour moi de dire « mon père » après que celui-ci ai oublié qu'il avait un deuxième fils. Soit je me suis cogné la tête très fort, soit j'ai la berlue. Carlisle est en train de pleurer, je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer de toute ma vie. Comme s'il avait senti ma présence, il se tourne vers moi en essuyant vite fait son visage.

- Jasper je…tu sais je…enfin…

Je le regarde galérer et je suis peut être méchant et sans cœur, mais je n'ai aucune envie de l'aider.

- Je sais que tu m'en veux…, commença-t-il en se redressant.

- Ca c'est peu dire, m'exclamai-je en levant un sourcil.

- Je suis désolé, je sais que toutes les excuses que je pourrais faire n'auront pas grande valeur à tes yeux…

- Oui en effet c'est légèrement insuffisant, intervint-je une fois de plus.

- Je comprends que tu m'en veuille, j'ai été un père abominable et je m'en suis rendu compte une fois que tu n'étais plus là. Une fois que ton absence s'est fait sentir.

- Oui c'était un peu tard, dis-je une fois de plus pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie.

- Jasper tu ne m'aide pas, grogna-t-il en baissant la tête.

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, avouais-je en ricanant. Tu crois quoi au juste, que des excuses régleront tous, que des gentillesses maintenant me feront oublier les phrases ignobles que tu as pût me sortir avant. Du genre « t'es bien le fils de ta mère, heureusement que Rosalie me ressemble sinon j'aurais des doutes sur ma paternité » « pourquoi ne peut tu pas être comme Edward, prends exemple sur lui bon dieu » « qu'est qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi, chaque jour qui passe c'est une déception de plus avec toi » « j'ai honte d'être ton père, heureusement qu'Edward est là pour redresser la barre » « tu n'arriveras jamais au niveau de ton frère » « Edward a tout pour réussir, ce n'est pas vraiment ton cas » « même ta meilleure amie préfère rester avec Edward, tire toi-même les conclusions »… Edward, Edward, Edward. Toujours et encore Edward. Il est brillant ! Il est beau ! Il est parfait ! Saint Edward a tout réussi dans sa vie, ses études, son job, sa maison, dommage que ce soit un con prétentieux et nombriliste. Et après tout ça, après m'avoir humilié pendant toute mon adolescence, après m'avoir comparé à lui durant toutes ces années, tu me demande de te pardonner. Je crois que non, c'est un peu trop dur à avaler, excuses moi.

- Je….

- Oh non tu me laisses finir ! hurlais-je en le faisant taire. J'étais un môme, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je comprenne à tout ça, à part le fait que mon père me déteste mais qu'il idolâtre mon frère. Aujourd'hui je suis un homme et je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser rabaisser une fois de plus. Alors si tu n'as pas une raison valable de me faire reconsidérer mon point de vue, je ne vois pas ce que nous avons à nous dire.

Je tourne les talons parce que le voir se morfondre m'énerve, moi j'aurais le droit de me morfondre mais j'ai la haine !

- Je t'ai cherché après que tu sois parti, me dit-il en haussant la voix. Bella est rentré un soir en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, elle m'a giflée, jamais je n'aurais crût qu'une personne aussi douce puisse m'en mettre une et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle l'avait fait. Puis elle m'a hurlé que tu étais parti, que tu ne reviendrais plus et que tout ça c'était de notre faute à moi et Edward. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle entendait par « parti » elle m'a foudroyée des yeux et m'a dit « il est parti là où vous ne pourrez plus l'atteindre avec vos sales paroles à la con. Il est parti parce que son père ne l'aime pas, parce que son frère le déteste et parce que j'ai été incapable de le retenir ». J'aimerais vraiment rectifier quelque chose là dedans, je t'aime Jasper…

- Alors là non…

- Ecoute-moi avant de t'emballer, je ne t'ai pas aimé comme un vrai père aurait dû le faire. Je l'ai compris grâce à Bella, cette femme est ton ange gardien fils. Dès qu'on s'attaque à toi elle se change en tigresse. J'ai enfin ouvert les yeux, j'ai vu qu'Edward n'était pas parfait, que ta sœur souffrait et que toi je t'avais abandonné. Je n'ai rien pour me défendre, j'étais obtus, j'étais fier, incapable de voir tout ce que tu faisais pour attirer mon attention. Quand je venais te chercher au commissariat parce que Charlie venait de m'appeler et que je te voyais te foutre de ce que je pouvais te dire, je t'imaginais derrière des barreaux quand tu serais plus vieux. J'étais aveuglé par ton frère et je ne te voyais même pas souffrir de chacune de mes paroles, de chacun de mes actes et je m'en veux. Alors je te supplie de ne pas me rayer de ta vie, j'ai changé, tu as changé aussi, je veux que l'on recommence tout depuis le début, que j'apprenne à te connaitre. Je sais que ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable, mais je te demande de me donner une seconde chance. Parce que malgré tout ce que tu penses, je t'aime.

Un silence de plomb tombe, ma rancœur et ma fierté sont tenaces et même si j'en ai très envie, je ne suis pas encore prêt à lâcher du mou.

- Jolie déclaration, mais néanmoins insuffisante. Je ne te rayerai pas de ma vie mais je ne t'y intégrerai pas plus pour autant. Si je le fais c'est pour Esmée, pas pour toi. Elle, elle s'est conduite comme ma vraie mère alors qu'elle ne l'est même pas.

- Si c'est tout ce que je peux avoir pour l'instant je m'en contenterai.

Que croit-il, que ça va être aussi simple. Moi aussi j'ai un mauvais caractère et je compte bien le garder. Je préfère partir plutôt que de l'entendre me dire des choses que je ne suis pas prêt à digérer.

- Jasper, une dernière chose avant que tu rentres et que tu fasses comme ci je n'avais jamais existé.

- Quoi encore, soufflais-je agacé sans me retourner pour le regarder.

- Eloigne Bella d'Edward.

Au moins ça, ça a le privilège d'attirer mon attention.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Rien en particulier, se reprit-il en vitesse. Juste…Bella est devenu comme ma fille et il ne la rend pas heureuse, elle s'accroche à lui parce que c'est son seul soutient. Mais autrefois c'était toi son soutient, je…je ne veux que son bonheur.

- En gros tu me demande de briser le couple de ton fils adoré ?

- Si ça peut aider Bella, oui.

Là c'est moi qui suis mal à l'aise. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Entre une Bella qui me ment, mon crétin de frère qui me menace et Carlisle qui me demande d'éloigner ma meilleure amie d'Edward, c'est à ne plus rien y comprendre. Voyant que je ne réagis pas, il pose sa main sur mon épaule et me laisse réfléchir dans le jardin. Si j'avais sût j'aurais bu avant de venir. Une fois de retour dans la maison, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un autre monde. Bella me sourit mais l'étincelle qui brille habituellement dans ses yeux n'est plus là. Rosalie n'arrête pas de me regarder en fronçant les sourcils, Edward m'ignore prodigieusement, Alice tape la discute, pas étonnant ça au moins. Esmée est normale, enfin ! Elle me parle, cherche à en savoir plus sur moi, de mes années loin d'eux. Et moi la seule chose que j'arrive à retenir dans tout ça, c'est que Carlisle désapprouve Edward sur quelque chose. Ca c'est incroyable. Après tout je me demande si c'est l'anniversaire de Bella ou le mien. Oui c'est sur que vu la tête qu'elle fait j'ai du mal à croire que cette fête est en son honneur. Mais heureusement dans tout ça, il y a Emmett et comment dire…je crois que c'est un personne assez atypique qui gagne à être connu. Jamais je n'ai vu quelqu'un faire autant rougir Bella. Ce qui me fait rire moi, c'est à chaque fois où elle fait son petit sourire en coin qui signifie « toi à la sortie t'es mort ». Je meurs d'envie de la prendre dans mes bras à chaque fois que je vois son regard s'égarer dans le vide, mais Edward la tient possessivement comme si j'allais lui sauter dessus. Enfoiré ! Sue malgré sa maladie, semble être en pleine forme. Très attentionnée vis-à-vis de Bella, un amour de mère pour son fils. Une femme bien, pas étonnant que Charlie le grincheux et taciturne en soit tombé amoureux. Joshua est un petit bonhomme plein d'énergie, je l'aime déjà ce môme. Il m'a demandé pour jouer à la guerre avec moi quand il a appris que j'y avait été pendant quatre ans, je le laisse faire, tant qu'il croit que c'est un jeu, c'est d'autant mieux pour lui. Plusieurs fois j'ai vu Edward essayé de parler au gamin mais celui-ci le foudroie des yeux et part se réfugier dans les bras de Bella. Ah ! Enfin quelqu'un de clairvoyant. Joshua n'aime pas beaucoup mon très cher frère, ça c'est une bonne nouvelle. Comme ça je vais pouvoir apprendre plein de petits tours à mon nouvel ami, qu'il répercutera sur Edward. Quoi ! Qui irait engueuler un gamin parce qu'il a voulu faire une blague, moi je risque plus gros. Si seulement Peter était là, lui c'est un frère. La pauvre Charlotte, je ne sais pas comment elle survie avec lui. Enfin Char est une femme forte, pour faire l'armée il faut au moins ça.

- Jazz tu viens je te ramène, me propose Bella en se levant sous le regard menaçant d'Edward.

- Je suis sur que Rosalie peut s'en charger chérie tu as l'air fatigué, dit-il tout en douceur en cherchant à l'amadouer.

- Et moi j'ai dit que je m'en chargé, je travaille demain, je n'aurais donc pas le loisir de profiter de lui, alors que Rosalie est en congé. Ca ne te dérange pas au moins Rose ?

- Pas le moins du monde, de toute façon je dois ramener Emmett.

- Tu vois tout est arrangé, je te rejoins à la maison.

Elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer, elle embrasse toute la famille, je fis bonsoir à tout le monde, moi et les embrassades ça fait deux. Nous partons sous le regard haineux de l'abruti. Et ouais mon gars je suis de retour et j'ai bien l'intention de t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, fallait pas me chercher. Une fois la voiture en marche, je me lance enfin, après tout je préfère en parler à chaud plutôt que de laisser ça en suspend.

- Bella pourquoi tu m'as menti tout à l'heure, tu aurais pût me le dire que tu allais bientôt perdre ton emploi.

La voiture fit un petit écart sur le côté avant de revenir dans le droit chemin. Bien mauvaise question de toute évidence.

- Je n'étais pas au courant que tu avais pris la mauvaise habitude d'écouter aux portes, me dit-elle froidement en ancrant son regard sur la route.

- Et toi que tu avais pris la manie de me mentir, répliquai-je vexer par son ton. S'il n'y avait que ça mais tu ne m'as rien dit de toi, tout ce que tu as vécu tu ne l'as pas partagé avec moi. Pourquoi tu me mens ?

- Quand on omet on…

- Garde ça pour Edward veux tu ! Ne me prend pas pour un con comme lui. Tu as changé Isa, et pas dans le bon sens si tu veux mon avis. Alors j'aimerai beaucoup que tu me dises la vérité, comme avant, parce qu'on se disait tout, toujours.

- Jusqu'au jour où tu as décidé de ne plus rien dire et de partir à l'autre bout du monde pour la gloire de ton pays, cracha-t-elle en serrant le volant de plus en plus fort.

Ca, ça fait mal. Est-ce que je l'ai mérité ? Sans aucun doute.

- Bella je l'ai fait pour te laisser de l'espace…

- Non ! Tu l'as fait parce que tu étais touché dans ton orgueil, tu ne savais pas comment te faire pardonner, alors tu es parti. Tu m'as abandonné sans me laisser le temps de te dire que je n'étais pas en colère contre toi. Ce qui m'a blessé le plus là dedans c'est que tu étais sur le point de partir sans rien dire à personne. Sans me le dire à moi ! Alors toi tu es parti là bas je ne sais où pour oublier et moi je suis resté ici à ruminer. Je t'aurais suivi n'importe où pour que tu sois heureux, mais tu n'as pas cherché à savoir ce que moi j'en pensais, non monsieur a décidé que sa vie c'était l'armée, qu'il devait quitter tout, ainsi que sa bonne vieille copine Bella, pour tout recommencer à l'autre bout du monde. Alors oui je mens mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre puisque de toute façon t'en n'a rien à battre !

Ok, là elle n'est pas énervée, elle est folle de rage. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'elle puisse m'en vouloir autant pour mon départ. Je n'ose même pas la contredire parce qu'elle a raison, je suis parti parce que j'étais blessé et je ne lui ai pas demandé son avis, je n'ai demandé l'avis de personne.

- J'étais jeune putain ! cria-t-elle en frappant son volant. Si tu avais été là tu m'aurais prouvé par A+B que je faisais une connerie et j'aurais fini par t'écouter parce que je t'écoute toujours, mais non toi à la première difficulté tu baisses les bras, belle preuve d'amitié…

- Bella ! Stop ! l'arrêtai-je en voyant des larmes pointer au coin de ses yeux. Bella mais merde qu'est-ce que tu fous encore avec ce type ? Tu le sais maintenant que j'avais raison, pourquoi es-tu encore avec Edward ?

Elle ne me répond pas et je n'aime pas ça. Tout plutôt que son silence.

- Tu ne l'aimes plus Bella, moi je le vois, alors pourquoi ? Si c'est à cause de ton travail et de l'argent, moi je peux t'aider, tu sais que tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez moi.

- Tu me crois aussi vénale que ça, rugit-elle en essayant une larme qui a coulé.

- Alors explique-moi ?

- Pourquoi faire ?

Ce n'est pas possible, ma Bella ne peut pas être aussi fataliste ça ne lui ressemble pas.

- Pour que je t'aide, répondit-je désespéré.

- C'est trop tard pour ça. C'était avant qu'il fallait s'y prendre mais tu n'étais pas là. On est arrivé, tu ferais mieux de descendre avant que je ne dise encore des choses que je vais regretter en me réveillant demain.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Mais qu'a-t-il fait d'elle ? Où est ma Bella ?

- S'il te plait, me dit-elle en retenant ses larmes. Va-t-en.

Ce langage là au moins je le comprends et je ne m'en vexe pas. Bella a sa fierté aussi et autant quand elle pleure de joie elle partage avec les autres, autant elle a horreur de pleurer devant quelqu'un quand elle est triste. Je me détache et l'embrasse sur le front en lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

- Même si tu es en colère aujourd'hui, je suis là maintenant et ne baisserais pas les bras, je ne pars plus, n'oublie pas, je suis là. Ma maison t'est ouverte, à n'importe quelle heure. Quitte le et viens chez moi, tu es malheureuse et je ne supporte pas ça. Quand tu seras prête sache que je t'écouterai.

Je la laisse, je sais qu'elle ne desserrera pas les dents tant qu'elle n'aura pas pleuré un bon coup. Je n'aime pas la voir comme ça, mais je sais que ça sera pire si je reste. Alors je la laisse évacuer dans son coin, au moins elle extériorise. A peine je claque la porte de la voiture qu'elle démarre en trombe. J'aurais Edward entre mes mains, j'en ferais un cadavre aux membres éparpillés ! D'accord j'ai une certaine part de responsabilité dans toute cette merde, si j'étais resté jamais rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Mais voilà, ce qui est fait est fait. Alors que je prends mes clefs dans ma poche je remarque une voiture qui suit celle de Bella. Est-ce que j'ai le droit d'être surpris quand je vois la tête d'Edward au volant ? Je crois que non. Ce connard l'épie comme une criminelle. Lui possessif ? Bien sur que non ! La bataille va être plus dur que je ne l'aurais crut, mais les batailles ça me connait, je ne suis pas prêt à battre en retraite, non ça ne fait que commencer.

A peine ma tête touche-t-elle l'oreiller que je reçois un message. Je n'ai même pas besoin d'être extralucide pour savoir que c'est Bella.

_Excuses moi, je t'en supplie, je suis vraiment désolé, ma colère m'a submergée. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu as fait ce qui te semblait le mieux pour toi, je n'ai pas le droit de t'en tenir rigueur. Pardonnes moi s'il te plait. Isa. _

Sacré Bella, même quand elle n'est pas en faute elle culpabilise. Tout ce qu'elle m'a dit est vrai, elle ne devrait pas s'en vouloir.

_Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, c'est moi qui aie merdé. Nous c'est à la vie à la mort Swan, alors demain soir j'espère bien que tu viendras boire un café et que tu me raconteras ta journée. Je ne te quitte plus maintenant. Jazz. _

Je voudrais la prendre dans mes bras à l'instant présent, parce que je sais qu'elle sèche ses larmes difficilement, parce que je sais qu'elle va avoir du mal à dormir en pensant à ce qu'elle m'a dit. Oh oui je confirme, une guerre vient de s'annoncer et crois moi petit frère, tu vas morfler. Plan de bataille : y'en a pas, juste le but, défoncer Edward et redonner le sourire à Bella. Carlisle tu vas enfin être fier de moi, j'ai l'intention de briser un ménage et là je suis plus que motivé.


	5. Révélation sous boisson

**Salut les gens, alors je tiens encore à vous remercier pour vos reviews qui me motive à chaque fois. Pour ce nouveau chapitre, il y aura au menu deux personnages en entrée, une soirée en plat principal et des révélations en dessert. Donc à table tout le monde, ce repas promet des étincelles gustatives.**

**Miss Cath: ****Oui la déclaration de Carlisle en a surpris plus d'un, pourquoi?... et bien il faudra encore attendre désolé. Carlisle a beaucoup de remords. Impossible d'aimer Edward dans cette fiction. Mais Jasper est là pour remonter la barre. **

**Mia: ****Encore et toujours toi lol ! A ma première lectrice, tu as tout à fait raison, Jasper est le meilleur et oui je pense qu'il va finir par lui faire sa fête un jour ou l'autre. **

**Bonne lecture tout le monde et bien sur laissez un petit message après, ça fait toujours zizir ! Bisous !**

* * *

><p>Un mois que j'habite à Forks et…rien ne se passe comme prévu. Bella est présente, mais j'ai l'impression de la voir dépérir en même temps que Sue, si je n'étais pas au courant que ce n'est pas sa mère, j'aurais des doutes. Sans vouloir porter malheur qu'est ce que ça va être quand elle va nous quitter. Sinon ma Bella viens me voir tous les jours, me parle de sa journée à essayer de sauver son entreprise, elle n'aborde jamais le sujet d'Edward, à croire qu'il n'existe pas. Les seules fois où j'ai essayé d'y faire allusion elle est partie, alors autant ne plus aborder le sujet. Je me suis trouvé une nouvelle occupation, oui j'aide Emmett en tant que guide forestier, je connais cette forêt comme ma poche et en plus ça me permet de faire plus ample connaissance avec lui. Bella soupçonne son cousin d'avoir le béguin pour Rose et bien le pauvre je le plains.<p>

Là je viens de revenir d'une visite guidée, le grand air m'aide à oublier le fait que Bella ne va pas bien. Elle peut dire ce qu'elle veut moi je le vois. J'ai toujours lu en elle. Elle a besoin de sortir, de respirer, de vivre, toutes ses choses qu'Edward l'empêche de faire. Il l'étouffe ce con. Heureusement elle peut venir me voir le soir quand elle rentre du boulot puisque lui travaille un peu plus loin. Je vois souvent Esmée aussi, elle m'apporte des petits plats, c'est un amour. Si elle savait que la plupart du temps c'est Bella qui me nourrit en attaquant ma cuisine elle me donnerait moins à manger je pense. Je me suis acheté une voiture aussi, je me suis fait un petit plaisir, bon je n'ai pas la folie des grandeurs comme l'autre demeuré mais elle me plait bien.

- Eh Mr Whitlock devinez qui vient vous rendre visite ? s'exclame une voix qui ne m'est pas inconnu derrière moi.

Une joie sans nom me parcourt du haut en bas. Si on m'avait dit un jour que je retrouverai Charlotte et Peter à Forks je ne l'aurais pas crut.

- Nom de dieu qu'est-ce que vous faite là ? m'écriai-je en les serrant dans mes bras.

- Doucement ! Doucement ! Les câlins entre homme très peu pour moi ce n'est pas virile du tout, dit Peter en souriant.

J'adore ce type. Je suis sur qu'il s'entendrait à merveille avec Bella.

- On est de retour de l'armée nous aussi, on raccroche, m'explique Charlotte en enlaçant son compagnon. Peter a trouvé du boulot pas loin d'ici et moi je cherche encore. On cherche actuellement un logement, donc on s'est dit qu'on allait venir chez toi un certain temps si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Vous ne me dérangez jamais. Faites comme chez vous. Suivez-moi et racontez-moi tout depuis qu'on s'est quitté.

Au moins ça met un peu de gaieté dans tout ce brouillard. Eux pourrons m'aider à sortir Bella de se merdier. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi elle reste avec lui. Quoique….oh non pitié ! Rassurez-moi et dites moi qu'elle n'est pas enceinte de ce connard. Bella resterai avec lui s'il était le père de son môme. Faite que ce ne soit pas ça. Je leur fait visiter l'appartement et quand il entre dans la chambre leurs regards sont immédiatement attirés par les photos au mur.

- Ta sœur est une bombe man ! Mais elle n'a pas l'air commode, s'exclama Peter en regardant une photo de ma jumelle.

- Pet ! râle Charlotte en lui mettant un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

- Aïe ! Ne dis pas le contraire chéri, cette femme pourrait poser dans des magazines…

- Ouais sauf qu'elle travaille dans un garage, ce n'est pas tout à fait le même choix de carrière, ricanai-je en voyant que je brise son rêve.

- Oh bon sang qui est cet ange, dit-il en prenant une photo de Bella.

- Ca c'est ma Bella, avouai-je en souriant. Ma meilleure amie.

- Mec ! Une fille comme ça, faut pas qu'elle reste ta meilleure amie, faut que tu l'épouse. Tu ne gère pas franchement. Elle a une tête de poupée.

- Tu me fais vraiment flipper des fois Pet. Lâche cette photo, ordonnais-je en lui reprenant.

- Attends ! Bella comme Bella qui t'envoyait des lettres, comme la Isa dont tu n'arrêtais pas de nous rabâcher les oreilles.

- Oui Isabella si tu préfère mais je te conseille de ne jamais l'appeler comme ça si tu veux survivre.

- Ro putain mec ! Cette fille t'a écrit pendant quatre ans et tu ne lui a même pas sauté dessus quand tu l'as revu…

- Elle est en couple avec mon frère, expliquai-je en serrant les dents.

- Ah merde ! Et ils s'aiment vraiment ou y'a une possibilité de passage pour un célibataire endurci comme toi, parce que vu que tu n'aimes pas vraiment ton frère t'en a pas grand-chose à foutre qu'il soit malheureux.

- Tu es vraiment incroyable, ricanai-je en les entrainant dans la chambre d'ami.

J'aimerai parfois que ça soit si simple. Mais malheureusement rien ne l'est. Edward est devenu encore plus con qu'avant, Carlisle m'embrouille avec ses excuses et le pire là dedans c'est Bella. J'ai toujours réussi à lire en elle. Mais depuis mon retour j'ai l'impression de parler à un mur. Elle est là sans l'être vraiment. Rendez-moi ma Bella qui sourit tout le temps, qui me parle de tout, qui me regarde avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Le reste de la journée, je profite de mes amis, ils sont vraiment formidable, la colocation avec eux va être un vrai bonheur. Il faudra que je pense à dire merci à Rose pour m'avoir trouvé un appartement aussi grand, trois chambres c'est bien plus qu'il ne me faut. A croire qu'elle s'imagine que j'ai l'intention de fonder une famille, elle a toujours le droit d'espérer. J'ai envie d'avoir une famille, seulement voilà, je ne pourrais jamais me mettre avec une femme si Bella se trouve dans les parages, j'aurais l'impression de la trahir. Déjà quand nous étions plus jeunes, quand j'étais avec une fille j'évitais de rester en présence de Bella, tout comme Isa l'a fait quand elle s'est mise avec Edward. Je sais ce que dirais Rose si elle m'entendait penser comme ça, mais je refuse de partir dans cette direction, parce que si je le fais je vais devenir jaloux, je vais aller chez Edward et lui péter toutes les dents une à une et je kidnapperai Bella pour la rendre enfin heureuse. Alors autant rester dans la réalité, tant que je suis son ami je la vois tous les jours. Un petit coup à la porte se fait entendre, vu l'heure ça ne peut être que Bella. Bien il faut que je trouve une volontaire pour aller ouvrir la porte parce que là je suis occupé avec Peter en plein jeu de console et ce type est un vrai tricheur.

- Charlotte tu peux y aller s'il te plait, ça doit être Bella.

- Pas de problème ! Salut, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

- Euh bonjour.., je suis bien chez Jasper ?

- Entre Bella ! criai-je en remportant une fois de plus la partie. Et voilà comment on fait Pet ! Quoiqu'il arrive je te mettrais toujours la patate si tu ne triches pas.

- Bonjour, dit timidement Bella en entrant dans la pièce.

Je lâche ma console et vais la serrer dans mes bras, elle a l'air fatiguée.

- Ca va ? demandai-je en voyant qu'elle est cernée.

- La maison d'édition vient officiellement de fermer ses portes, je suis dès à présent au chômage.

- Et bien nous sommes deux, avoue Peter en venant lui serrer la main. Soldat Peter Johnson pour vous servir Madame. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

- Oh ! Alors si je comprends bien je me retrouve en présence de Peter et Charlotte, les soldats avec lesquelles Jasper était à l'armée.

- Exactement, répond Charlotte en souriant.

- Jasper tu exagères tout de même ! râle Bella en me mettant un coup de poing joueur dans l'épaule. Tu aurais pût me prévenir !

- Pourquoi faire ? demandai-je surpris.

- Pour que je prépare à manger crétin.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, ce qui me vaut un autre coup dans l'épaule, c'est qu'elle fait mal la vache. Isa trouvera toujours un prétexte pour prendre ma cuisine d'assaut et franchement je finis moi-même par lui en trouver, sa cuisine surpasse celle d'Esmée et c'est pourtant de la grande cuisine.

Ce soir, je peux me permettre de dire que je passe une bonne soirée. Etrangement, Bella a perdu son boulot mais on dirait que ça lui fait un poids en moins sur les épaules. Elle est plus légère, souriante, pétillante même. Je la retrouve enfin. Elle fait même des blagues douteuses avec Peter, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je le savais qu'ils s'entendraient à merveille. Le repas est délicieux comme toujours. Pourquoi je laisse cet ange descendu du ciel retourner dans le lit de mon frère déjà ? Ah oui ! Parce que je suis un imbécile profond. Je la vois partir dans la cuisine pour aller chercher du café et le dessert, de quoi me laisser un petit moment seul avec mes amis pour entendre ce qu'ils pensent de mon ange personnel.

- Elle est géniale, dit Charlotte en voyant mon visage interrogatif.

- Ca c'est clair, cette fille a de l'humour, elle est belle à croquer, elle fait la bouffe comme personne, qu'est ce que tu veux de plus pour la demander en mariage.

- Qu'elle quitte mon frère, répondit-je ironiquement.

- Ton frère a beaucoup trop de chance, intervient Char en redevenant sérieuse, d'après ce que tu m'as dit de lui, il ne la mérite pas.

- Ca je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi.

Que dire de ce dessert à part qu'il est succulent. Isa devrait travailler dans un restaurant, ses origines françaises sont peut être la source de ses talents en cuisine, mais je sais qu'elle aime beaucoup trop les livres pour changer de vocation. Oui c'est injuste qu'elle soit avec mon frère, il ne la mérite absolument pas, mais moi, est-ce que je la mérite plus que lui, je n'en suis pas sur. Non, non, non et non. Je ne dois pas me dire ça. Bella est mon amie, ma meilleure amie. Putain, non, je suis entrain de faire ce que je m'étais refusé de faire. Isa est la femme de ma vie. Je l'ai compris depuis que je suis parti à la guerre. Je n'ai fait que penser à elle. Charlotte le sait, c'est d'ailleurs un des sujets qui a fait que nous ne sommes pas resté ensemble, elle aime Peter et elle me soupçonne d'aimer Bella. Je ne suis plus sur que ce ne soit qu'un soupçon à présent, vu la façon dont elle me regarde. Alors que tout se passe bien, que la soirée est bonne, que Isa a un peu trop bu, qu'il est un peu plus de 22 heures, le téléphone de Bella sonne et la réalité me revient en pleine face. Il est tard et elle n'est pas rentrée chez elle, j'en connais un qui va gueuler.

- Allo ! dit-elle en perdant instantanément son sourire… Non je ne suis pas à la maison quelle belle déduction…Je suis chez des amis…En quoi ça te regarde ?...Ton interrogatoire est fini je peux attaquer le mien. Tu ne devais pas être à Seattle ce soir, que s'est-il passé, ta catin attitré du vendredi soir n'est pas venu…Je te parle comme je veux…oui j'ai bu et alors…d'ailleurs tu sais quoi, j'ai tellement bu que je crois que je vais dormir sur place. Il y a des restes dans le frigo si tu veux…Non bien sur que non ça ne serait pas mon genre de me foutre de ta gueule…Tu sais quoi, je ne vais même pas te laisser le temps de me menacer et je vais raccrocher…mais bien sur ! Ouais, ouais on y croit tous, Bye !

Ok, elle a vraiment trop bu, Bella ne parlerait jamais comme ça a personne en temps normal, pas même à Edward. Je vois dans son regard de l'inquiétude pointer son nez.

- Edward pense que je suis chez toi, il n'est pas aussi con que je l'aurais crût, ricane-t-elle en finissant son verre.

- Bella ça te dérangerait d'aller avec Peter chercher de la bière en bas de la ville ? demandai-je en lui faisait mes yeux de cocker. Il y a encore un magasin d'ouvert. J'ai retrouvé des dvd dans certains cartons, on se fera un film et puis après tu pourras dormir ici.

Elle se lève et m'embrasse sur la tête, je sais exactement ce que ça veut dire, merci. Croyait-elle vraiment que j'allais la mettre dehors, ne lui ai-je pas dit qu'elle était chez elle ici.

- Viens Peter Pan je vais te présenter la ville, on y va à pied bien sur parce que vu mon taux d'alcoolémie, me laisser conduire serait irresponsable.

Je les vois partir en riant, oui ils s'aiment bien et ils ne sont pas encore assez souls pour ne pas se souvenir de l'endroit ou j'habite.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu éloigné ? me demande Charlotte une fois que la porte est fermée.

- Si Edward pense qu'elle est ici, dans moins de dix minutes il débarque à l'appart. J'aurais juste à lui dire et à lui prouver que Bella n'est pas là et il nous laissera tranquille, ça fera une soirée sympa pour Bella.

- Jasper ! Ce couple est entrain de rendre l'âme, ton frère est un con alors que Bella est un amour, qu'est que tu attends pour te bouger le cul ?

- Qu'elle m'explique pourquoi elle reste avec lui alors qu'elle ne l'aime plus. Elle m'inquiète avec son silence, ça me laisse le temps d'imaginer le pire. Imagine qu'elle soit enceinte de lui.

- Même dans ce cas il ne faut pas qu'elle reste avec lui, tu as vu leur façon de se parler, tu crois que c'est l'environnement qu'il faut pour un gosse. Jasper je ne sais pas depuis quand tu fais l'aveugle mais il serait temps que tu ouvres les yeux. Bella t'aime…

- Non je ne veux pas entendre ça…

- Et bien tu l'entendras quand même. Elle te regarde avec des étoiles dans les yeux, elle te garde ses plus beaux sourires, vous êtes complices, tactiles et heureux quand vous êtes ensemble qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus…

- Nous avons toujours été comme ça ensemble, du moins nous sommes devenu aussi proche depuis qu'elle a atteint l'âge de quinze ans, quand sa mère est revenu faire un tour à Forks et qu'elle a voulu emmener Bella loin de nous, c'est la première fois que j'ai vu son père sortir de sa dépression, il a vraiment crut qu'il allait perdre sa fille.

- Ce n'est pas possible, gémit-elle en secouant la tête.

Tout à coup elle se lève et me frappe, ok elle fait bien la paire avec Peter il n'y a pas de doutes, aussi barge l'un comme l'autre.

- Tu l'aimes depuis tout ce temps et tu l'as laissé partir avec ton frère !

- EH ! Je n'ai pas dit ça !

Je n'ai même pas le temps de protester plus longtemps, que des coups de bourrin se font entendre à la porte.

- Jasper ouvres moi cette porte ! hurle-t-il de l'autre côté.

- Tu vois je te l'avais dit, même pas cinq minutes et il est déjà là ce chacal.

- Laisse je m'en charge.

Je la vois enlever sa veste et abaisser son tee-shirt pour faire ressortir sa poitrine. Elle se décoiffe et ouvre la porte. Cette fille est dingue.

- Je peux vous aider peut être ?

- Où est Jasper ? demande-t-il en rabaissant d'un ton.

- Il est dans le salon, nous étions occupés avant que vous n'arriviez et à qui ai-je l'honneur.

Cette femme me fera toujours rire. Elle lui faisait croire qu'elle était avec moi pour qu'il parte plus vite.

- Où est Bella ? s'emballe-t-il en ne croyant pas un mot de ce que dit Charlotte.

Bien c'est à moi de jouer mon rôle maintenant. Je me lève en vitesse et me dirige vers la porte. Il a l'air mauvais, monsieur n'aime pas se faire rembarrer par sa copine apparemment.

- Comment ça où est Bella ? demandai-je feintant l'air inquiet avec perfection.

- Je sais qu'elle est là, sa voiture y était il n'y a pas plus de cinq minutes et elle y est encore, je le sais, affirme-t-il en agitant son portable sous mon nez.

J'en reste bouche bée, ce connard lui a mis un mouchard sur sa bagnole, pas étonnant qu'il lui paye une voiture si c'est pour mieux la suivre.

- Fouilles si tu es si sur de toi, je te dis qu'elle n'est pas là, elle a dû laisser sa voiture sur le parking pour aller ailleurs à pied.

- Bien sur elle a déposé sa voiture sur ton parking pour aller de l'autre côté de la ville à pied voir Emmett, fous toi de ma gueule.

Voir sa tête quand il remarque que Bella n'est pas là, c'est bon quand même. Heureusement j'ai envoyé Pet et Isa du côté de la ville où il n'ira pas les chercher, en plus ils y sont allé à pied, aucune chance qu'il trouve la voiture, elle est toujours sur le parking. Il fini par faire demi-tour et me regarde avant de partir définitivement.

- Tu lui diras bien que quand elle rentrera demain, je ne serais pas là, mais qu'à mon retour on reparlera de tout ça. Tu ne me la prendras pas, tu m'entends. Bella m'appartient.

- Isa n'est pas une chose ! Dégage avant que je t'en mette une. Tu me dégoute, je ne sais même pas se qu'elle fait encore avec toi, ce qui peux bien la retenir.

- Plus on s'engueule plus les retrouvailles au lit sont torride, me provoque-t-il.

Et de toute évidence ça marche à merveille, parce que je le chope par son col et le cogne avec force contre le mur derrière lui.

- Une vraie tigresse, ricane-t-il en me foudroyant du regard.

- Ferme là !

- Jasper lâche le, ça ne sert à rien, il n'en vaux pas la peine. Ne frappe pas dans la merde, ça éclabousse, me raisonne Charlotte.

Il ne doit sa survie qu'à la présence de cette dernière. Je le relâche et le jette presque dehors.

- Tire-toi maintenant ! ordonnai-je.

Il remet sa veste en place et se décide à partir. Moi je mets un coup de poing dans la porte, au moins ça me défoule.

- Ouais ça craint, il est vraiment taré. Aussi beau qu'il est con. Bien dans ces circonstances, un plan s'impose Mr Whitlock.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? demandai-je en essayant de me détendre.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de les séparer. Ce type me fait peur.

Je ne cherche même pas à épiloguer, il faut que j'arrive à me calmer avant que Bella revienne, sinon je vais lui poser une tonne de question auxquelles elle ne voudra pas me répondre. D'ailleurs quand elle revient enfin elle est morte de rire avec Peter. Tout compte fait je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée de les présenter tous les deux. Au moins elle passe un bon moment, c'est le principal. Elle me fait rire quand elle essaye de faire son lit dans la chambre d'ami, je pense que vu son taux d'alcoolémie, le lit n'est pas prêt d'être fait. Une fois la menace Edward effacée, la joie réapparait. Je ne sais pas comment cette soirée à fini en bataille de polochon, les gamineries de ce genre ne sont plus de notre âge. Nous coucher n'est pas une mince affaire. De toute façon Charlotte et Peter ont des projets bien arrêtés pour le reste de la soirée. Bella a fini par aller se coucher toute seule et moi j'en ai fait de même. Malgré tout, le fait que je sois fatigué, que la soirée ait été géniale, je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil. Ma colère envers Edward est tellement forte que je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Je préfère me lever et aller boire un verre d'eau parce que de toute façon je ne dormirais pas tout de suite. Tiens il y a quelqu'un dans le canapé du salon. Je m'approche en douceur et ce que je vois ne me plait pas. Isa est en larmes dans le canapé, avec une bouteille à la main. Ok, ça craint. Surtout qu'elle est vêtue d'une de mes chemises, seulement de ma chemise ! Je veux bien être son ami, son meilleur ami, mais là, elle ne m'aide vraiment pas. Malheureusement, mon cœur n'est pas au réjouissement quand je remarque l'état de son visage, il est ravagé par les pleurs. Je m'approche d'elle en douceur et quand elle me voit elle souffle profondément, bien elle a bu plus que nécessaire, ça c'est sure.

- Il va me mettre la misère demain, dit-elle en buvant un peu plus à la bouteille. Il va encore hurler pendant des heurrrrrreeeees.

- Pourquoi restes-tu avec lui ? demandai-je en espérant avoir enfin une réponse même si celle-ci n'est pas vraiment consentie.

- Parce que je n'ai pas le choix, avoua-t-elle en réattaquant la bouteille.

- On a toujours le choix Isa, tu as toujours eu beaucoup de caractère, pourquoi tu n'en fais pas preuve encore maintenant, ne te laisse pas faire !

- Je ne peux rien faire, il me tient.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a contre toi, tu es parfaite. Tu n'as jamais eu de problème avec la justice, tu es un ange. Quitte le Bella, tu peux le faire si tu le veux.

- Non, sinon il va me prendre Seth, il a juré qu'il me prendrait Seth. Tu sais il connait un juge et des personnes haut placé. Il a fait un dossier contre moi et il m'a menacé de faire en sorte que je n'aille jamais la garde de Seth s'il arrivait quelque chose à Sue si je ne restais pas avec lui. Je ne veux pas perdre Seth, jamais, c'est comme mon fils.

- Putain, dis moi qu'il n'a pas fait ça, jure moi que ce que je viens d'entendre n'est pas vrai !

- Tu voulais la vérité non, et bien tu l'as. Je préfère me sacrifier que de sacrifier celui que je considère comme mon fils. J'ai déjà perdu un enfant à cause de lui, je n'en perdrais pas un autre.

- Comment ça à cause de lui ?

Je commence à bouillonner, cet enfoiré lui fait du chantage, soit tu restes avec moi soit je t'enlève la personne que tu aimes le plus. Et maintenant j'entends ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ? Bella va me répondre, parce qu'elle est totalement soul et qu'elle ne se souviendra probablement de rien demain.

- Nous nous étions séparé il y a quelque temps. Il l'a très mal pris. Il ne pouvait pas me retenir, mon père était encore en vie et Sue n'était pas encore malade. Pour la première fois de ma vie, la toute première fois, j'ai été voir un autre homme. Nous étions séparés et je me suis quand même senti coupable. Cet homme, James, était l'un de mes collègues, il m'a proposé de sortir ensemble, j'ai dit non, je ne voulais rien de sérieux, alors nous sommes parti sur quelque chose de sexuelle seulement. Et ouais mon petit Jazou, ta petite et ingénue Isa a eu un plan cul. Seulement voilà un jour ça n'a plus suffit à James et il a rencontré quelqu'un d'autre, je ne voulais que son bonheur alors je l'ai laissé partir. Et puis Edward est revenu, il s'était calmé, il m'a amadoué comme toujours et moi j'ai replongé, parce que j'ai beau faire tout ce que je veux, résister de toutes mes forces, je l'aime !

Je la regarde me dire ça en s'arrachant les cheveux, elle pleure de plus en plus fort, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, d'accord l'alcool y fait beaucoup, mais ses nerfs sont entrain de lâcher. Il la pousse à bout.

- Seulement voilà, reprit-elle. Je suis tombé enceinte et j'ai compris que ce n'était pas Edward le père.

Ah merde ! Celle là, je ne l'ai pas vu venir.

- J'ai essayé de lui dire, de lui faire comprendre que j'étais enceinte, mais pas de lui, je n'avais pas l'intention de lui mentir. Seulement va savoir comment, quand je lui ais avoué que j'étais enceinte, alors que toute ta famille était déjà au courant, il a sût qu'il n'était pas le père sans que je lui dise. Et au lieu de comprendre le fait que j'ai été voir ailleurs durant notre séparation, il m'a accusé de l'avoir fait cocu ! Ce sale con me fait cocu toutes les semaines et c'est à moi qu'il fait la morale alors que c'était pendant notre séparation. Il s'est mis dans une colère noire…tellement que j'en ai perdue le bébé. Je lui en ai voulu, parce que je m'étais faite à l'idée d'être mère de cet enfant. Après il s'est excusé et je n'avais plus la force de combattre, il n'a pas arrêté de me harceler en me disant qu'on pourrait avoir des enfants, il en fait exprès parce qu'il sait que je n'en veux plus, du moins pas avec lui. Il sait que ça me fait mal et c'est pour ça qu'il me le demande à chaque fois. Je voyais encore James des fois au boulot, jamais je n'ai osé lui dire qu'il avait faillit être père. Seulement un soir, il est venu à la maison parce que je n'allais pas bien et il a fait connaissance avec Edward, celui-ci a tout de suite compris, ça a été un carnage pas possible, ils ont fini par se battre et le lendemain va savoir comment il a fait, Edward a réussi à foutre James à la porte de la maison d'édition ou nous travaillons. Je ne l'ai jamais revu. Alors je ne sous-estimerais plus jamais Edward, il est capable de tout. Surtout du pire.

Je n'arrive pas en croire mes oreilles. Ce type est un malade mental, il faut vraiment qu'il se fasse soigner.

- Je suis là Isa, il ne pourra plus te faire de mal.

- Il te fera du mal comme il en a fait à James.

- Sauf que moi je n'ai pas travaillé dans une maison d'édition, je ne suis pas un enfant de cœur, s'il veut la guerre il va l'avoir, je suis devenu un expert en la matière. Je te protégerais, et tu oublies une chose essentielle, il a peut être du fric, mais ce n'est pas le seul. Edward a fait fructifier son argent, mais sans son entreprise il n'est plus rien. Moi mon argent est toujours à l'abri et je ne suis pas sans connaissance dans le monde. Sue n'est pas encore morte, nous avons le temps de nous préparer. Laisse-moi t'aider.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça, me demande-t-elle en baissant la tête.

- Parce que je t'aime plus que je n'aimerais jamais personne, je n'accepterais pas de te voir souffrir un jour de plus.

Je sais qu'elle n'a pas entendu mon je t'aime comme j'aurais voulu qu'il sonne, parce que je l'aime vraiment, comme une femme, pas seulement comme une sœur. Mais je sais très bien qu'elle n'est pas prête pour ça. Tant qu'elle ne sera pas débarrassée de lui, elle ne pourra pas vivre normalement. Moi je suis prêt à construire mon avenir, mais pas sans elle. Je lui enlève cette bouteille de la main, elle a déjà bien assez de problème comme ça, l'alcool ne l'aidera en rien, même si depuis qu'elle m'a parlé j'ai l'impression qu'elle dessoule. Je l'attrape et la soulève dans mes bras avant de la poser délicatement sur son lit dans la chambre d'ami.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Jaz, tu le sais.

Elle me dit ça avec les yeux brillants et je sais qu'elle est sous l'emprise de l'alcool mais je ne peux pas me retenir, je l'embrasse. Dans ce baiser je veux lui faire passer tous mes sentiments, je veux lui faire comprendre que je serais là quoiqu'il arrive. Elle y répond avec une ardeur dont je ne l'aurais pas crût capable. Je me laisse transporter, même si je sais que c'est mal de profiter d'elle dans un moment de faiblesse comme celui-ci, mais j'en rêve depuis si longtemps. Je m'allonge sur elle, la surplombant, prenant soin de ne pas l'écraser. Je confirme cette femme est faite pour moi. Jamais je n'ai ressenti ça dans les bras d'une femme. Sa chaleur, sa peau, ses lèvres, tout me rend dingue chez elle. Ma conscience essaye de me faire comprendre que ce que je fais est mal, mais vous seriez dans ma situation, vous auriez aussi des difficultés. Allez savoir comment elle a fait, c'est la conscience de Bella qui nous a remis dans le droit chemin.

- Non, me dit-elle en me repoussant. Tout aussi séduisant que tu sois, tout aussi agréable que ceci soit, je ne veux pas faire ça avec toi…

Bien, ça fait mal je dois bien l'avouer, quand ce n'est pas partagé ça déchire de l'intérieur.

- …du moins pas pour l'instant. Je veux régler les choses avant de les compliquer. Laisse-moi du temps, je te respecte trop pour te sauter dessus sous l'influence de l'alcool et de la détresse.

Bon au moins mon estime personnelle remonte. Elle ne me repousse pas parce qu'elle ne m'aime pas mais parce qu'elle se sent coupable, du Bella tout craché.

- Je vais te laisser dormir, dis-je en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Reste avec moi, me supplie-t-elle en m'agrippant. Enfin si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Tu ne me dérangeras jamais.

Bien il faut que je me calme maintenant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, mais je n'arrive même pas à me sentir coupable. Pourvu qu'elle ne se rappelle de rien demain, parce que si elle s'en souvient, là je me sentirais coupable. La nuit a été courte, mais ça au moins j'ai l'habitude, à force de réfléchir j'en oublie que je dois dormir. Je me lève en premier, autant préparer le petit déjeuner. Comme toujours, quand la bouffe se fait sentir, on voit apparaitre Peter. Lui malgré son taux d'alcoolémie de la veille est aussi frais et dispo que s'il n'avait pas bu. Sacré Pet.

- Salut mec. Les donzelles dorment encore ?

- Comme tu peux le constater oui, répondis-je un peu trop sèchement en lui versant un café.

- Tu m'a l'air d'une humeur magnifique encore ce matin. Que se passe-t-il ?

Peter peut faire le guignol pendant des heures sans interruption, mais quand il devient sérieux il se montre plus intelligent que la plupart d'entre nous. J'essaye de garder mon sang froid pour ne pas faire sortir tout en même temps.

- Pour faire simple, commençais-je, je vais tuer mon frère dans d'atroces souffrances, il criera tellement fort qu'il en perdra la voix, il pleura tellement que ses yeux finiront par lui dire merde et il aura tellement mal qu'il se tuera lui-même !

- En effet tu es de très mauvaise humeur. Si tu m'expliquais un peu ce qui s'est passé cette nuit pour que tu en arrive à vouloir tuer ton frère.

C'est l'histoire de Bella, je me sens comme un traitre en lui racontant ce qui me tracasse. Mais Peter est un homme de confiance. D'ailleurs il me fait tout autant confiance puisqu'il me laisse souvent seul avec Charlotte alors que je suis son ex. Au moins maintenant je l'ai confié à quelqu'un et ça me soulage.

- Il lui fait du chantage et elle ne m'a rien dit. Je l'ai su parce qu'elle était soule, quand l'aurais-je su si elle ne l'avait pas été.

- Ca ne te vient pas à l'esprit que Bella puisse avoir honte, me demande-t-il en me fixant. Mets toi à sa place, elle est très indépendante et là elle se retrouve prisonnière, elle se retrouve seule de surplus, parce qu'elle n'a une totale confiance qu'en toi, alors elle se tait et elle subit, pas parce qu'elle aime ton frère, mais qu'abandonner serait pour elle un signe de faiblesse. Bella ne voulait certainement pas t'en parler parce qu'elle veut trouver la solution seule, mais elle ne la trouve pas malheureusement.

- On t'a jamais dit que tu devrais faire psy ?

- Non et je n'envisage pas ce plan de carrière de toute façon. Mais tu devrais dire à ton frère de consulter, il a un gros problème de possessivité.

- S'il n'avait que ça comme problème, répliquai-je en m'asseyant.

- Qui est-ce qui a des problèmes ? demande Bella en arrivant les cheveux en bataille et les yeux explosés.

Elle semble être complètement dans le coaltar et moi je suis comme figé attendant la sentence, qui malgré mes craintes, ne vient pas.

- Un ami que nous connaissons, me sauve Peter. Un peu de café Bella ?

- Non merci je ne suis pas bien du tout, je ne bois jamais d'alcool d'habitude j'ai un mal de crane pas possible et une de ces envies de vomir.

- Ok, précautions d'usage, n'y voit aucun reproche, mais je m'éloigne, dit Pet en bougeant sa chaise.

- Reste où tu es de toute façon je dois rentrer, avoue-t-elle en se relevant. J'ai du linge à laver et Edward doit revenir demain, donc j'aurais le temps de faire la maison au propre. Je ne sais même pas s'il sait se servir d'un balai. Je n'aurais jamais dû boire comme ça, je ne me souviens même plus de mettre coucher c'est incroyable. Je peux prendre une douche Jazz ?

Elle ne se souvient de rien. Bordel de merde elle ne se souvient de rien ! Ni de notre discussion, ni de notre baiser. Ma fierté en prend un coup quand même, parce que moi ce baiser je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie. Et là elle me dit qu'elle va rentrer chez elle, comme ci de rien n'était. Mais je suis au courant moi maintenant et je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser tomber, surtout que j'ai gouté à ses lèvres et qu'un jour ou l'autre je compte bien recommencer. Mais elle ne se souvient de rien, j'ai la haine là. Peter me regarde inquiet, lui non plus n'est pas trop content de voir Bella repartir dans la gueule du loup, surtout après la crise que l'autre abruti m'a faite hier soir.

- Je peux ? me redemande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui bien sur, je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de te dire où sont les serviettes puisque c'est toi qui les a rangé.

Elle me sourit légèrement et s'enferme dans la salle de bain. A peine la porte est-elle fermée que je m'arrache les cheveux en mettant un coup de pied dans une chaise.

- J'espère que tu as conscience que le fait de taper dans une chaise n'arrangera rien, me fait remarquer Peter.

Je le fusille du regard, s'il y a bien une chose que je n'ai pas envie de faire en ce moment, c'est de rire.

- Bon je crois que je vais aller réveiller ma femme en douceur comme moi seul c'est le faire, se défile-t-il.

Ca vaut mieux pour lui. D'un sens c'est peut être mieux que Bella ne se souvienne de rien, ainsi je vais faire ma petite enquête pour savoir comment contrer Edward. Ce connard ne s'en sortira pas aussi facilement.

- Jasper !

Je sors enfin de mes pensées pour voir Bella planté devant moi, les yeux toujours aussi explosés et le teint maladif. La gueule de bois n'est pas conseillée pour elle.

- Tu disais quelque chose ? demandai-je sachant que j'ai loupé quelque chose.

- Je te disais que j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un truc hier soir parce que tu as l'air en colère contre moi ce matin. Alors je te repose la question, est-ce que je t'ai dit ou fait quelque chose dont je devrais être au courant ?

Elle est vraiment trop perspicace pour son propre bien. Bon je peux dire la moitié de la vérité.

- Tu m'as parlé de ton bébé, de James et du fait qu'Edward te fait du chantage avec la garde de Seth. Tu n'es pas vraiment entrée dans le détail, mais j'ai compris l'essentiel.

Je vois ses lèvres se mettre à trembler et ses yeux s'embuer.

- Je peux t'aider Isa, tu aurais dû me le dire avant…

- Personne ne peut m'aider, tu crois quoi ! Que je n'ai pas essayé d'aller voir un avocat ? Mais le seul qui se trouve ici est incompétent et les autres un peu plus loin ne veulent pas me défendre parce que je n'ai pas la bourse suffisante pour ça. Quand aux juges, Edward les connait presque tous, en un claquement de doigt il est capable de m'enlever mon petit frère et de le foutre dans un orphelinat par pur égoïsme. J'aimerais tellement que mon père soit encore là pour me dire ce que je dois faire. J'essaye de me défendre, mais il a toujours le poids, il me rappelle bien chaque jour qu'il est tout puissant et que je ne suis qu'une femme. Alors peut être que je parais faible à tes yeux, mais je fais de mon mieux. Je suis intelligente mais il l'est malheureusement plus que moi.

- Isa…

- Non je ne veux plus en parler, je ne sacrifierais pas mon frère pour mon propre sort.

Elle ne me laisse même pas le temps de répondre qu'elle attrapa son sac et claque la porte de l'appartement. Je la laisse partir, je sais exactement ce qu'elle ressent, ce qu'elle pense. Je mettrais ma main à couper qu'il ne s'est pas contenté de menacer Bella avec cette histoire d'orphelinat, s'il a été capable de me menacer de mort, il est tout a fait capable de s'en prendre au petit, elle n'aurait pas une peur bleu de lui dans le cas contraire. Ce salopard va cracher ses dents la prochaine fois que je le vois et rien à foutre de la non-violence, il y a des limites à ne pas atteindre.

J'ai passé ma journée à ruminer. Peter et Charlotte essaye de m'aider, si Bella était au courant que je leur aie dit, elle m'arracherait les yeux. Le point positif c'est qu'avant de rentrer à l'armée, Peter a fait des études de droit et donc il peut me filer un coup de main. Pour lui la meilleure solution serait que Bella réagisse tant que Sue est encore en vie, ainsi elle pourrait changer d'état et Edward n'aurait plus aucun pouvoir même avec un juge d'ici, puisque ça serait jugé dans un autre district. Je souhaite lui en parler, même si elle fait encore la tête je sais qu'elle me pardonne tout. Alors je lui envoie un message pour l'inviter à manger à l'appart, vu qu'Edward est absent, elle ne sera pas seule.

_Viens manger un bout à l'appart ce soir, je n'aborderai pas les sujets qui fâche promis. Tu me manque et je n'aime pas te savoir en colère contre moi. C'est vide ici sans toi, ne m'oblige pas à te supplier._

Ouais je sais, si elle me le demande je supplierais, je suis faible face à elle. La réponse arrive quelques secondes après.

_Non désolé je ne viendrais pas, je crois que j'ai chopé un mauvais rhume, je ne suis vraiment pas bien. Désolé. Ne viens pas me voir, je crois que je suis contagieuse, j'appellerais le médecin demain et je te redonnerais des nouvelles. Bisous._

Ok ! Pourquoi j'ai une drôle d'impression là ? Dans le genre elle me fait vraiment la gueule et elle n'a pas l'intention de me pardonner tout de suite. Une idée me traverse l'esprit : et si elle se rappelait enfin le baiser dans la chambre, elle aurait des raisons de m'éviter. A moins qu'elle ne soit vraiment malade. Je lui renvoie un message lui ordonnant de m'appeler dès que le médecin sera passé. J'ai peur qu'en voulant tant l'aider elle ne me le reproche un jour ou l'autre. Bella a toujours eu un grand besoin d'indépendance et une fierté sans borne, dû au fait que sa mère et son père l'ont laissé s'élever toute seule. Charlie est revenu à lui quand Isa avait fini de prendre soin d'elle. Elle n'en a jamais voulu à son père, mais par contre je n'aimerais pas être à la place de Renée si un jour elle revient dans la région. Autant la laisser digérer notre dispute, tout ira mieux demain. Ouais j'ai le droit d'espérer, ne dit-on pas que l'espoir fait vivre, j'ai bien peur que ce soit pour ça que ma Bella se meurt de l'intérieur.


	6. Je saigne encore !

**Salut tout le monde, décolé pour l'attente mais j'ai pas mal de boulot en ce moment. Donc voici le nouveau chapitre, petit mais essentiel ! Préparé vous il n'a rien de réjouissant. **

**Miss Cath: Merde alors ! Encore quelqu'un qui ne crois absolument pas au rhume de Bella ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ? Jasper va finir par faire de son frère un hachi parmentier, sauf qu'il ne le mangera pas ! Oui Peter et Charlotte me semble indissociable de Jasper. Moi torturer les gens? Bien sur que non ! **

**Beatrice: Bella pense toujours aux autres avant elle même. Tu aimes bien cet Edward parce qu'il est du côté obscur de la force, tout le monde n'apprécit pas, je me mets peut être des fan d'Edward sur le dos mais peu importe. Edward n'est pas net ça je te le confirme. Jasper trouvera bien quelque chose. **

**Sur ce les gens bonne lecture, moi je vais me coucher ! Demain debout de bonne heure. Bisous bisous !**

* * *

><p>- Esmée non, gémis-je en baissant la tête de désespoir.<p>

- Tes amis font une soirée en amoureux, Bella est malade, Rosalie est occupée avec la voiture d'Emmett, donc il est hors de question que tu restes seul ! Tu vas venir manger avec ta petite maman adoptive, je vais te gaver comme une oie. Ne me sort pas l'excuse de ton père, il rentrera tard du travail et en plus celui qui se sent le plus misérable de vous deux c'est lui.

- Esmée…

Je ne peux rien faire, quand elle me fait cette tête là elle me rappelle Alice plus jeune, on ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

- D'accord, abdiquai-je alors qu'elle me dépose un baiser sur la joue.

En effet Bella m'a envoyé un message cet après-midi, elle a attrapé une mauvaise grippe qui l'oblige à rester cloué au lit. La seule fois où j'ai téléphoné chez elle, c'est Edward qui a répondu, il a dit qu'il était revenu de Seattle plus tôt que prévu parce que Bella était vraiment malade. Incroyable, monsieur avait pris un jour de congé pour s'occuper d'elle, enfin il avait certainement ramené son boulot à la maison, mais au moins elle n'était pas seule. J'avais voulu y aller, mais Edward m'a interdit de venir, soit disant que Bella était trop contagieuse. Est-ce que ça m'a arrêté ? Non forcément. Mais quand je suis arrivé chez eux tout était fermé et personne ne m'a répondu. Soit je devenais totalement parano, soit Bella me fait vraiment la gueule et elle a demandé à Edward de la couvrir. Si ce n'est pas ça, j'ai peur de ce que mon esprit peut inventer, comme le fait qu'elle soit tellement malade qu'elle soit partie à l'hôpital. Et puis une fois rentré chez moi j'ai reçu un message de Bella me disant qu'elle n'avait pas eu la force de venir m'ouvrir la porte, qu'elle était trop fatiguée et qu'Edward était parti chercher ses médicaments. Ouf ! Saloperie de grippe. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de repartir vers chez elle qu'Esmée était déjà à l'appart pour m'inviter à manger. Charlotte et Peter ont en effet prévu une sortie en amoureux à Port Angeles. Le retour à la maison n'est pas simple pour moi. Quand je retrouve l'entrée de cette maison où j'ai grandi ça me fait un drôle d'effet. De toute évidence Esmée a changé toute la déco, il n'y a que le piano qui est toujours bien ancré au milieu du salon. Je la regarde en lui demandant si je peux monter à l'étage, elle me sourit avec bienveillance et amour. Quand Esmée aime, elle aime profondément au point de devenir une vraie tigresse en cas de problème. Elle est tellement soucieuse des autres, un peu rancunière quelque fois, généreuse et autoritaire quand c'est nécessaire. Je tiens tellement de trait de caractère d'elle que j'ai du mal à croire qu'elle n'est pas ma mère. Est-ce que je tiens quelque chose de mon père. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me pose cette question. La beauté ? C'est un trait que chacun de mes parents avaient mais qui est bien plus prononcé cher Carlisle et dont nous avons tous hérité, y compris Edward, d'accord, surtout Edward. Le mauvais caractère ? Probablement, je suis aussi têtu que lui. Je suis sur le seuil de se qui était autrefois ma chambre et…rien n'a changé, rien n'a bougé de place. J'avais passé pas mal de temps à la fac mais je revenais toujours ici le week-end. Tout est exactement pareil que la dernière fois que j'ai quitté cet endroit il y a quatre ans. Les livres d'histoire dans la bibliothèque, le bureau, le lit, les CD, tout !

- C'est la seule pièce que nous n'avons pas redécoré, dit Esmée en arrivant derrière moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ton père a refusé qu'on y touche. Même quand Edward a voulu s'approprier la pièce pour en faire son bureau jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne possession des locaux à Seattle.

Je la regarde en soulevant un sourcil, pas du tout convaincu. Si on m'avait dit que quelqu'un voulait garder cette pièce intacte, j'aurais plutôt penché pour Esmée.

- Il est souvent venu dans ta chambre pendant ces quatre dernières années. Je pense qu'il ne sait rendu compte de ce qu'il avait perdu qu'une fois que tu n'étais plus là. Malgré tout ce qu'il a pût faire, il t'aime Jasper. Il t'a pleuré…écoute moi avant de t'enflammer, je l'ai vu pleurer dans cette chambre en tenant un de tes tee-shirts un nombre incalculable de fois. Je crois que tu l'as assez puni en ne lui donnant aucun signe de vie pendant tout ce temps. Imagines-tu un peu ce que nous avons ressenti, de ne pas savoir où tu étais, c'était déjà difficile, mais ne pas savoir si tu allais bien, c'était encore pire. Ton père ne t'a peut être pas aimé comme tu aurais voulu qu'il le fasse, mais il t'aimait à sa manière.

- Je trouve ça un peu simple après tout ce qu'il a pût me dire, rétorquai-je sèchement.

- Je lui ais demandais un jour pourquoi il s'occupait plus d'Edward que de toi, pourquoi il le privilégiait ainsi, il m'a répondu : Rosalie est aussi indépendante que sa mère l'était, elle ne viendra jamais vers moi pour quoique se soit, quand à Jasper j'en attends beaucoup plus de lui parce que je sais qu'il en ait capable, il est aussi intelligent que je l'étais à son âge, mais je préfère lui laisser sa liberté, dès que je tente de le recadrer il me confronte et me repousse. Edward accepte toute l'aide que je souhaite lui apporter…

- Bien sur, maintenant c'est moi le méchant, m'énervais-je aussitôt. Voyons c'est de ma faute si mon père a préféré l'un de ses enfants, c'est parce que je le « repoussait » !

- Ce n'est pas ce que ton père voulait dire par là Jasper, tente-t-elle de me calmer. Il croyait en toi, mais les seules fois où vous communiquiez c'était pour vous hurler dessus. Petit tu as toujours était plus proche de moi que de ton père. Vous n'avez jamais su communiquer ensemble. Tu adores l'histoire, il vénère la médecine, tu aimes le cinéma et la musique, il préfère les livres, tu voue un culte aux motos, ton père les détestent. Quand avez-vous une seule fois essayé de vous entendre, de vous trouver un point commun. Oui ton père a beaucoup de tort et il le reconnait, mais les seules fois où il a essayé de se rattraper à tes yeux tu ne lui as pas facilité la tâche. Edward est mon fils biologique, mais je t'aime tout autant, voir parfois plus et crois moi j'en ai honte. Edward n'est pas plus intelligent que toi, il n'est pas plus beau et tu ne l'es pas plus que lui non plus, vous n'êtes pas égaux, vous êtes différent. On ne devrait pas vous comparer, parce que vous ne vous ressemblez absolument pas. Mais ce que je crains le plus chez lui c'est ce fond méchant qu'il a et que je n'ai jamais vu chez toi. Trop de fois je l'ai vu profiter de son avantage vis-à-vis de toi pour ne pas m'inquiéter pour lui à l'avenir.

- On ferait mieux d'arrêter cette discussion tout de suite parce que je ne crois pas être d'humeur, dis-je en m'éloignant de la chambre.

- Une seconde chance tu sais ce que c'est mon fils, me bloque-t-elle en retenant mon bras. Tu sais cette chose que Bella t'a offerte malgré que tu ne l'ailles pas prévenu que tu fuyais, cette chose qu'elle t'a donné par amour, parce qu'elle a souffert bien plus que nous tous, pourtant elle avait de tes nouvelles. Ton père t'a appris le respect, je t'ai appris la générosité, Bella t'a apprit l'amour. Si tu en as encore un tant soit peu pour ton père, tu lui donneras une deuxième chance.

- Quel est le rapport avec Bella là, je peux savoir ?

- Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as fait au juste ? me demande-t-elle en me fusillant du regard. Tu n'es pas parti, tu as fuit. Tu aimes Bella, tu l'as toujours aimé, tu crois que le cœur d'une mère ne voit pas ça. Tu as raté la femme de ta vie, imbécile ! Par pure orgueil. C'était vraiment une belle preuve d'amour je te félicite. Tu as rejeté cette femme merveilleuse en laissant ton frère prendre le dessus sur toi, n'est-ce pas ce que ton père à fait. Tu as préféré donner raison à Edward plutôt que de t'abaisser à t'excuser auprès de la concernée. Et pourtant Bella a été assez intelligente et indulgente pour te pardonner. C'est sur elle que tu devrais prendre exemple au lieu de toujours te comparer à ton frère.

- Bella n'est comparable à personne d'autre, elle est unique. Je vais essayer de faire un effort, dis-je en soupirant. Mais ne me demande pas à ce que ça vienne tout de suite. Je peux apprendre à pardonner mais pas à oublier. Jamais.

- Je ne t'en demande pas plus. Allez viens allons manger.

Esmée a toujours su me parler, trouver les mots justes. Etrangement quand je faisais une connerie je me demandais ce qu'Esmée allait dire, mon père je n'en avais strictement rien à foutre, je savais déjà que j'allais me faire engueuler. Elle, elle réussissait toujours à me faire le moral avec sa douceur habituelle, et ça me faisait culpabiliser deux fois plus que les cris de Carlisle. Le repas se passe dans la bonne humeur, on se raconte les vieilles histoires jusqu'à ce que Carlisle passe la porte d'entrée. Je n'y peux rien s'est instinctif, mon sourire disparait aussitôt et je me raidis en le foudroyant du regard. Moi qui croyait passer une soirée tranquille, je suis servit.

- Bonsoir, dit-il doucement en me regardant furtivement avant de venir embrasser Esmée comme il l'avait toujours fait en rentrant du boulot.

- Tu reviens tôt, s'étonne ma mère en lui souriant, c'est tellement rare que c'est à noter dans le calendrier.

- Il y a un nouveau médecin qui vient d'arriver à l'hôpital et il m'a reprit une bonne partie des patients que j'avais en trop je vais enfin pouvoir souffler un peu. Je suis heureux de te voir Jasper, me dit-il en me faisait un maigre sourire.

- Mmhhh…, répondis-je en buvant mon verre en me faisant fusiller des yeux par Esmée. Maman m'a invité à diner vu que j'étais tout seul.

- Bella n'est pas avec toi ? me questionne-t-il surpris.

- Elle a attrapé la grippe, elle est HS.

- La grippe ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue me voir ?

C'est vrai ça. Elle a vu quel médecin ? Pourquoi a-t-elle était voir un autre médecin alors qu'elle en a un gratis à disposition.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, avouais-je aussi surpris que lui. Je ne sais même pas quel médecin elle a été voir, vu que tu es un des rares dans les environs.

- C'est elle qui t'a dit qu'elle avait la grippe ?

- Elle m'a envoyé plusieurs messages oui. Elle n'était pas bien quand elle est partie de l'appart hier matin, j'ai crut que s'était dû à sa gueule de bois mais...

- Quoi Bella était soul ? s'étonne Esmée n'en revenant pas.

- Oui c'est bien la première fois que je la voyais comme ça. Enfin bref elle n'était pas dans son assiette, surtout après la scène qu'Edward lui a faite au téléphone alors pour une fois elle s'est laissé allez. Du coup je l'ai gardé chez moi pour la nuit, elle n'était pas en état de conduire.

- Edward était d'accord avec ça ? demande Carlisle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oh ça va elle est assez grande pour faire ce qu'elle veut elle n'a pas besoin de l'autorisation d'Edward. Non il n'était pas d'accord, d'ailleurs il n'était même pas au courant qu'elle était à l'appart. Quand il est arrivé chez moi il a pété un plomb ce con, heureusement j'avais envoyé Bella faire un tour avec Peter. Il était furax mais il a bien été obligé de fermer sa gueule. Et puis aujourd'hui Isa m'a envoyé un message disant qu'il été revenu plus tôt que prévu de Seattle pour l'aider, quand je suis passé tout à l'heure il était parti chercher ses médicaments, enfin c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit parce qu'elle ne m'a pas ouvert la porte.

- Vous permettez ? dit Carlisle en prenant son portable avec un air inquiet sur le visage.

OK ! Je viens d'être vulgaire, j'ai traité sciemment Edward devant Carlisle et…rien. Il n'a rien dit. Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui tourne pas rond ici.

- Catherine ? Bonjour c'est Carlisle…oui. Non c'était juste pour un renseignement. Mon fils est-il passé à la pharmacie aujourd'hui ?...Il avait une ordonnance ?…Vraiment ! Mais il n'en avait pas pour Bella ?...Non, non ne vous inquiétez pas, c'était juste pour savoir si Bella avait traité son rhume malgré qu'elle refuse toute aide…oui on ne la changera plus à son âge ! Merci encore Catherine, bonne soirée à vous.

Je ne comprends rien, et vu la tête de Carlisle j'ai peur du moment où je finirais par comprendre. Il se précipite vers l'étage et redescend avec sa mallette. Très mauvais signe, mon père ne sort jamais sa mallette sans une bonne raison.

- Carlisle qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, s'inquiète aussitôt Esmée en se levant.

- Si jamais…jamais…mon fils…je ne sais pas si j'arriverais…, bafouille-t-il en vérifiant son matériel de premier secours.

- Carlisle ? crie Esmée en essayant de le faire réagir.

- Jasper bouge toi j'ai besoin de toi, me lance-t-il de but en blanc.

- Carlisle bon dieu ! hurle ma mère folle d'inquiétude.

Mais il ne répond toujours pas, il se contente de remettre les chaussures qu'il a enlevé peu de temps avant et d'enfiler son manteau à toute vitesse.

- Carlisle qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demandai-je à mon tour sentant mes poils se hérisser sur mes bras.

Mais rien toujours rien, il se tait et se prépare à faire…je ne sais quoi. Bien à moi de le faire réagir.

- PAPA ! hurlai-je cédant à mon impatience.

Enfin ! Il relève les yeux vers moi, des yeux inquiets, coupables et à la fois fou de rage, jamais encore je n'ai vu un regard pareil chez lui, même quand je faisais les pires conneries du monde.

- Contentes toi de me suivre s'il te plait je te raconterais sur la route. Esmée reste ici, je te téléphone dès que possible.

En temps normal, rien que pour le fait que mon père m'aille donner un ordre, je n'aurais pas obéit, seulement voilà, un mot était sorti dans tout ce raffut, ou plutôt un prénom, Bella ! Et tout ce qui a rapport avec Bella, j'en fais parti. J'attrape à mon tour mes affaires et le suit docilement. Une fois dans la voiture j'attends des explications, qui ont apparemment du mal à sortir. Carlisle conduit vite, trop vite, lui qui d'habitude et si respectueux des lois.

- Tu vas m'expliquer à la fin ? m'énervai-je à bout de patience.

- Edward est bien passé à la pharmacie, répond-t-il enfin.

- C'est plutôt une bonne chose, soupirai-je soulagé. C'est qu'il a vraiment été chercher les médicaments de Bella.

- L'ordonnance n'était pas au nom de Bella, elle était à son nom à lui. Il est arrivé à la pharmacie avec des points de sutures sur le crâne et un œil au beurre noir.

- Quelqu'un lui a enfin tapé sur la gueule ! Hourra !

- Ca n'a rien de drôle Jasper ! crie mon père en se garant à toute allure devant la maison d'Edward et Bella. Des messages Jazz, elle t'a envoyé des messages, la seule personne que tu as eu au téléphone c'est ton frère, tu n'as eu aucune vraie nouvelle de Bella depuis hier ! Un message ça peut être tapé par n'importe qui. La personne qui a tapé sur ton frère il se pourrait que se soit-elle. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que j'essaye de te dire ?

Je sens une peur sans nom m'envahir. Il n'a pas pût faire ça. Il n'a pas…si jamais il a osé ! Pas elle. Je n'ai jamais vu mon père courir aussi vite. Arrivé devant la porte il essaye de l'ouvrir mais rien à faire, elle est fermée. Rien à foutre, j'attrape une pierre sur le sentier et la balance dans une vitre, ça ne sera pas mon premier délit du genre de toute façon. Une fois la fenêtre fracassée, nous rentrons enfin. Tout est silencieux, tout est noir. Aucun signe de vie. Nous nous précipitons à l'étage, la première pièce ouverte en arrivant en haut est la salle de bain et elle n'est pas en bonne état. Il y a du sang partout. Dans le lavabo, sur le sol, il y a même une serviette maculée d'hémoglobine. Nom de dieu ! Mon cœur s'accélère dans l'angoisse de ce que je vais trouver au fond du couloir. Du sang longe le couloir, nous indiquant ainsi le chemin à suivre. J'ai vu la guerre, je l'ai vécu, tous les jours que je passais là bas j'avais peur pour ma vie, mais ça n'est rien comparé à cette peur qui me tiraille les tripes. Là ce n'est plus pour ma vie que j'ai peur mais pour celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Quand nous arrivons enfin dans la chambre, c'est un carnage sans nom. Le sang qui a laissé des traces au sol provient d'un miroir brisé en morceaux. Le lit est retourné, les lampes de chevet éclatées à terre. Plus rien n'est à sa place et je m'en fou totalement. Moi la question que je me pose c'est : où est Isabella !

- Bella, s'écrie mon père en constatant le carnage. Bella chérie c'est Carlisle répond moi je t'en supplie.

Je n'ai jamais entendu autant d'émotion dans la voix de mon géniteur. Moi je suis paralysé, j'ai trop peur de la découvrir morte dans un coin, vidée de son sang parce que je n'ai fracassé cette putain de porte cette après-midi, parce que je n'ai pas réagi à temps. Parce que je n'ai pas compris plus tôt que ce qu'il lui faisait aussi peur, ce n'était pas les menaces d'Edward, c'était Edward lui-même. Je ne sais ce que les oreilles de mon père ont entendu, mais il se précipite vers la penderie. Je le suis à toute allure et tombe sur le pire spectacle de ma vie. A l'intérieur de cette penderie, il y a ma Bella, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste.

- Oh mon dieu non ! commence à pleurer mon père.

Bella est là, affalée sur le sol, elle n'est pas blanche comme un mort, non. Elle est bleue de toutes parts. Pas une partie de son corps n'a était épargné. Son visage est tuméfié, du sang séchait colle à différent endroit de sa peau, ses mains sont en sang et son bras gauche a vraiment prit un angle ignoble. Mon sang à moi ne fait qu'un tour. Je vais le butter, je vais le butter ! Mais avant ça, on va s'occuper de Bella. Je vois mon père s'activer autour d'elle, il attrape son bras et tire un coup sec dessus, bordel de merde ! Evidemment ça l'a secoué au point qu'elle réagit enfin.

- Aïe…, essaye-t-elle de crier.

- Bella, pourquoi ? Je t'avais dit de partir, je t'avais dit qu'il était dangereux, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écouté. Tout est de ma faute. Si seulement j'avais su l'élever…oh je m'en veux tellement.

- Bon tu vas arrêter tes conneries maintenant, m'énervai-je en le secouant. Ce type est cinglé, tu n'y es pour rien. Occupe toi de Bella d'abord on s'occupera d'Edward ensuite et crois moi je vais m'occuper de son cas avec application.

Les secours sont arrivé en moins de cinq minutes, mon père a fait les premiers soins nécessaires, je suis tiraillé entre mon besoin de savoir si Bella va s'en sortir et celui de me charger du cas d'Edward. Mais comme me l'a dit Esmée un peu plus tôt, j'ai abandonné une fois Isa au profit d'Edward, je ne recommencerais pas maintenant. Je monte donc dans l'ambulance avec elle. Bella a perdu connaissance et j'ai peur plus que je ne saurais le dire. Je vois mon père monter dans sa voiture et nous suivre. C'est là que je me rends compte d'une chose. Toutes les personnes de ma famille soupçonnaient Edward et personne ne m'a rien dit. Ma mère quand elle m'a dit de ne pas laisser Bella seul avec lui quand il était dans un état comme celui-ci, Rosalie qui se retenait à chaque fois de vendre la mèche, mais surtout Carlisle, qui a essayé de me prévenir, en me disant de l'éloigner de lui. Il était au courant et il ne me l'a pas dit explicitement. Alors deux questions se posent : est-ce Bella qui les a suppliés de ne rien me dire ou est-ce qu'ils essayent de protéger Edward ? Pour Rosalie je ne me pose même pas la question, sans une promesse que Bella lui aurait soutirée, ma jumelle m'aurait tout dit. Mais après elle n'avait peut être que des doutes et aucunes certitudes. Non celui qui semble le plus proche de toute cette histoire c'est encore une fois le même, mon père. Ce coup-ci il ne pourra pas protéger son fils adoré. Parce que ce coup-ci je vais réellement m'occuper de son cas.


	7. Vérités

**Salut la compagnie. Je sais j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à poster ce nouveau chapitre, veuillez me pardonner, mais je suis très occupée dernièrement. Désolé. Donc voici un chapitre qui promet encore pas mal de révélations et de coup de poing. Donc profitez bien. **

**mumty: C'est exactement ça bravo ! Personne ne m'a posé de question sur la pharmacie à part toi. **

**Tia63: Oh je pense qu'il va lui faire sa fête et qu'il va y prendre un plaisir monumental !**

**fuyuki: Oui je confirme Edward est un beau salaup et en plus ça ne va pas s'arranger.**

**Miss Cath: Oui Edward est un bip...bip...bIP ! Oh oui Japser va se faire plaisir. Bella n'a pas mérité ça je confirme. Je pense en effet que cet évènement va rapprocher Jasper et Carlisle. Je suis une méchante et une sadique dans l'âme, voilà pourquoi je fais des fins à suspens j'adore ça. **

**beatrice: Oui je pense que Japser va donner du fil à retordre à son frère. Quand à Carlisle, petit à petit il y a de l'amélioration, mais ça reste des petits pas. **

**Merci encore à tous d'être aussi fidèle malgré mes délais de production. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

><p>Je suis dans la chambre de Bella et j'attends qu'elle se réveille. Les collègues de Carlisle lui ont bandé le bras et fixé avec une attelle, ce n'est pas son bras qui a été touché comme je le pensais, mais son épaule. Ils ont dit qu'elle n'avait aucune hémorragie interne, mais un grand besoin de repos. Avec tous les bleus qu'elle a, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ne lui ait même pas pété une côte. J'ai appelé Peter et Charlotte entre temps, leur expliquant pourquoi je ne rentrerais pas ce soir. Bien entendu ils ont immédiatement débarqué à l'hôpital. Quand ils ont vu mon visage, j'ai tout de suite compris. J'étais repassé en mode soldat. J'ai la haine, je dois certainement avoir mon regard de tueur et le fait que je reste calme ne présage rien de bon, au contraire. Etrangement, Carlisle a le même visage que moi, nous avons finalement quelque chose en commun.<p>

- Je crois sincèrement que ton père est entrain de réfléchir à un moyen de buter ton frère, balance Peter en voyant mon père passer dans le couloir.

- Il aurait mieux fait de le tuer à la naissance, crachais-je froidement.

Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai le plus de mal à digérer. Qu'Edward soit pire que ce que je pensais, que je n'aille pas compris avant ou bien que Bella ne se soit pas confié à moi. Du coin de l'œil je vois Bella ouvrir furtivement les yeux et les refermer avec force.

- Est-ce que vous pouvez nous laisser seul un moment j'ai besoin de parler à Bella, demandais-je toujours aussi calmement.

Ils me font signe de la tête et nous laisse seul, je vois dans le regard de Peter qu'il me demande d'y aller doucement. Je m'approche d'elle et m'assoie à ses côtés en posant une main sur son genou qui traine en dessous du drap.

- De toutes les choses stupides que tu as faite depuis ta naissance, ce que tu viens de faire arrive au sommet. Voilà où t'a mené ton silence. Tu m'en aurais parlé, tu te serais confié à moi, jamais il n'aurait eu l'occasion de lever la main sur toi, jamais !

Elle ne me regarde même pas, elle a les genoux repliés et sa main valide sous sa tête. Je hais ce qu'il a fait d'elle, ce cœur sans vie, ce regard sans étincelle.

- Où est-il ? lançais-je de but en blanc.

Elle se décide enfin à me regarder. Je la vois juste se contenter de secouer la tête de gauche à droite.

- Isa tu dois me le dire, je ne le laisserais pas s'en tirer comme ça.

Je la vois fermer les yeux, va-t-elle enfin se décider à me parler. Ma colère est là je la sens, mais ce n'est pas contre elle qu'elle est dirigée.

- Je ne veux plus qu'il s'approche de toi, ce qu'il t'a fait est impardonnable et punissable par la loi. Réfléchit bien, c'est ta solution pour te débarrasser définitivement de son emprise.

J'essaye de la faire revenir à la raison, mais elle n'est pas elle-même. Je m'en veux de la pousser, mais il faut que je sache où il est.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à toi, dit-elle la voix éraillée.

- Que veux tu qu'il me fasse au juste, ricanai-je amèrement. Il ne me fait pas peur, j'ai bien l'intention de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Tu devrais arrêter de penser aux autres pour te protéger toi-même. D'abord Joshua, maintenant moi et toi là dedans, c'était toi en première ligne. Combien de fois au juste t'a-t-il levé la main dessus, il aurait pût te tuer !

Je la vois de nouveau fermer les yeux en posant sa main sur son ventre et là un déclic que je n'avais pas encore fait se réalisa. Au moment où je lui ai demandé combien de fois il l'avait frappé, sa main s'est posé instinctivement sur son ventre.

- Une fois, n'est-ce pas ? Une seule et unique fois. C'est pour ça que tu es resté, tu as crût qu'il se sentirait tellement coupable par rapport à la dernière fois, qu'il ne recommencerait plus jamais. Putain Bella ! Comment as-tu pût garder ça pour toi. Cet enfoiré t'a fait perdre ton gosse en te tabassant et tu n'as rien dit à personne. A moins que…tu l'as dit à mon père ?

- Non elle ne m'a jamais rien dit, répondit celui-ci en entrant dans la chambre. Mais je l'ai fortement soupçonné. Voilà pourquoi, je gardais un œil vif sur lui depuis un certain temps. Et s'il n'y avait que ça. Moi qui croyais que je l'avais bien élevé je me suis mis le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Ce petit salopard fricotte avec ton oncle Marcus, le taulard, le frère de ta mère. Je ne serais pas plus surpris que ça que sa si florissante entreprise ne cache quelques petits trafics illégaux.

Je le regarde sidéré.

- C'est maintenant que tu m'en parle ! Au lieu d'un simple et énigmatique « Eloigne Bella d'Edward » tu ne pouvais pas me dire ton abruti de frère est devenu un monstre qui tabasse sa copine et qui traine avec des mafieux !

- Bien sur, et comment aurais-tu réagi ? Si l'un de mes fils doit aller en prison je préfère que ça ne soit pas toi. Surtout pour le meurtre de ton propre frère. Il payera, ça je te le promets, parce que je l'avais déjà menacé que s'il touchait un cheveu de Bella, je lui ferais moi-même regretter. Voilà où ça m'a mené d'avoir mis autant d'espoir en lui, c'est celui qui me déçoit le plus.

Non, je ne vais pas en profiter pour l'accabler encore plus, même si l'envie ne me manque pas. Je préfère me reconcentrer sur Bella, qui ne semble même plus réagir à la situation.

- Isa cesse de protéger cet enfoiré et dis moi où il est ! m'énervais-je.

- Le protéger ? me répondit-elle froidement. Tu crois vraiment que c'est lui que je protège ? Tu n'imagines même pas dans qu'elle état il est. Il est devenu complètement dingue.

- Il aurait pût te tuer putain ! Tu imagines toi la peur que j'ai eu ?

- Non je ne l'imagine pas, je l'ai vécu chaque jour depuis que tu es parti à l'armée.

Son ton froid et sec me fait plus mal qu'un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Encore une fois je sens sa colère contre moi fasse à ma fuite.

- Ce n'est pas le sujet Bella, s'il te plait, il faut que je sache où il est, il pourrait très bien s'en prendre à Josh par esprit de vengeance.

Je sais que je viens de toucher le point sensible, Bella peut être une vraie tombe, mais si jamais on s'attaque à sa famille elle est prête à tout. J'essaye de la regarder dans les yeux et de ne pas me focaliser sur ses bleus.

- Où veut tu qu'Edward Cullen aille se réfugier si sa maison est prise d'assaut, il va à sa deuxième maison, cracha-t-elle avec amertume. Il doit certainement être à son bureau à Port Angeles, à moins qu'il ne soit directement aller à celui de Seattle. Mais vu ses blessures je pencherais plus pour Port Angeles.

- Ses blessures ? demandons-nous en cœur.

- Vous croyez quoi au juste, que je me suis laissé faire. Vous n'avez pas vu le sang à la maison. Ca c'est sa tête qui a atterrit dans le miroir de la chambre. J'ai un ami qui m'a apprit quelques trucs, malheureusement insuffisant.

Ah oui ! Ca me revient, il avait été à la pharmacie avec des points de suture. Elle a vraiment fait ça. Quelque chose cloche dans toute cette histoire et je n'arrive pas à mettre le point dessus.

- Papa est-ce que tu peux nous laisser cinq minutes ? lui demandai-je en espérant faire parler Bella.

Celui-ci comprend aussitôt et sort de la chambre. On peut reprocher beaucoup de chose à Carlisle, mais pas son intelligence. Je m'approche un peu plus d'Isa, je lui tourne doucement la tête pour qu'elle me regarde.

- La vérité Isabella, je veux la vérité.

Ok je ne suis pas fairplay, j'essaye de la faire sortir de ses gonds, même si je sais que dans son état c'est monstrueux de lui faire subir ça. A l'entente de son prénom ses yeux se durcissent.

- Tu n'avais qu'à être là, me répond-elle méchamment.

Je ne me vexe pas, elle se défend de la seule façon qu'elle a apprise à le faire, en attaquant.

- Ne rejette pas ta colère sur moi. Je n'étais pas là c'est vrai, mais tu m'aurais dit la vérité, même à distance, j'aurais remué ciel et terre pour revenir t'aider au plus tôt. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu es resté avec Edward alors qu'il t'a frappé, alors que tu ne l'aimes plus et ne me sors pas l'excuse de ton petit frère parce que je la trouve de plus en plus bancale. Pourquoi aurais tu cherché à apprendre à te défendre si tu n'avais rien à craindre ? Que mijotes-tu Isa ?

- Rien ne doit sortir de cette chambre, me dit-elle en serrant ma main. Jamais.

- Depuis le temps tu n'as toujours pas confiance en moi ?

- Tu es le seul en qui j'ai une confiance totale, mais parfois il faut savoir se taire pour que les gens que l'on aime ne soit pas en danger.

- Explicite moi tout, ordonnai-je.

- Edward traine avec des gens vraiment dangereux. Quand j'ai perdu le bébé, je n'étais pas encore au courant et puis mon père a mis les pieds dans le plat. Il a tout de suite compris que je n'étais pas tombé comme par enchantement dans les escaliers et il m'a tout avoué. Ca faisait des mois qu'il était en collaboration avec des collègues à lui de Seattle et Port Angeles pour glaner des infos sur Edward et indirectement sur un homme du nom d'Aro Volturi. Je suis resté un certain temps à l'hôpital, j'ai habité quelques temps chez mon père et du jour au lendemain il a fait une crise cardiaque, lui qui n'a jamais eu de problème de cœur. Il m'avait dit la veille qu'il avait trouvé des preuves contre Edward et Volturi. En toute discrétion j'ai demandé de l'aide à son adjoint de l'époque Jacob Black pour savoir les vraies circonstances de sa mort. Mon père a été empoisonné, mais nous n'avions aucun moyen de trouver le meurtrier. Alors j'ai pris les choses en main. Jacob quand à lui est devenu lieutenant à la police de Port Angeles, mais il reste toujours proche de moi à Forks en cas de problème, il est de la Push. Je veux savoir qui a tué mon père et si pour ça je dois faire semblant d'aimer Edward je le ferais, si je dois prendre sur la gueule je le ferais aussi. Mais je retrouverais la personne qui a tué mon père.

Je suis…scotché, oui ça défini plutôt bien mon état d'esprit.

- Bella tu n'es pas Wonder Woman, laisse la police s'occuper de ça, regarde le résultat…

- Ce que j'ai subit n'a rien avoir avec l'enquête, réplique-t-elle en me foudroyant des yeux. C'est sa jalousie qui a fait qu'il m'a frappé, il ne sait rien de ce que je cherche. Il me soupçonne d'avoir couché avec toi. Non c'est plutôt ce Aro qui me fait peur. Il considère Edward comme son fils, son successeur, je les ai surpris une fois dans son bureau. Si je porte plainte contre Edward pour coup et blessures, avec les preuves que j'ai, le grand et célèbre Mr Cullen pourrait bien passer quelques temps en cellule. Aro Volturi n'est pas du genre à laisser quelqu'un comme Edward aller en prison, que crois tu qu'il va faire s'il pense que je suis un danger. Il fera la même chose qu'il a faite à mon père. Je sais que c'est Volturi qui l'a fait assassiner mais je n'ai aucune preuve.

Je…nage…en…plein…cauchemar ! Mais merde ! La guerre j'en reviens et elle me retombe dessus avec deux fois plus de force. Mais celle-ci n'est pas du tout du même genre. Edward a entrainé Bella en enfer. Je vais le buter c'est définitif ! Bella n'a même pas le temps de me retenir, j'entends sa voix, mais je ne l'écoute pas. La seule chose que je retiens c'est que sa vie est en danger à cause de lui. Mon père me voit passer comme un boulet de canon et me course ainsi que Peter. Je ne cherche même pas à leur laisser le temps de fermer les portes de sa voiture que je démarre en trombe. Peter ne me parle pas, il a me connait assez bien pour savoir traduire le langage de mon corps. Et là il lui dit que j'ai une cible, et je ne rate jamais ma cible. Même mon père ne pourra pas m'empêcher de faire ce que je m'apprête à faire. En un temps record nous arrivons à Port Angeles, je regarde mon père sans parler.

- Tout droit, au feu à gauche et ensuite à droite au rond point, c'est le grand immeuble.

Voilà enfin un truc que j'aime chez lui. Une fois arrivait devant l'immeuble en question je commence à sentir ma colère monter de plus en plus. J'espère vraiment qu'il est ici, parce que je ne vais pas avoir la patience d'aller jusqu'à Seattle.

- Restez ici, ordonnai-je en descendant de la voiture.

- Tu as toujours le droit d'espérer, me répond mon père en me suivant.

Peter me regarde juste avec un sourcil soulevé. Ouais je ne suis pas prêt de me débarrasser d'eux. Apparemment Edward a son bureau au dernier étage si j'en crois la plaque qui se trouve à l'accueil. D'ailleurs, nous n'avons aucun mal à passer ce stade, parce que l'homme censé faire la surveillance pionce un max. Même quand l'ascenseur sonne, le bonhomme ne bouge pas d'un poil. Arrivé au dernier étage nous tombons sur un couloir muni d'une porte ouverte qui donne directement sur un bureau d'accueil vide, à cette heure ci d'un sens, ça coule de source. Je marche en direction de ce que je pense être le bureau d'Edward. Il est ici j'en suis sur. Qu'est-ce qui me permet d'en être aussi certain ? Le fait que tout soit ouvert, un bureau tel que celui-ci ne serait jamais ouvert comme ça s'il n'y avait personne. Quand j'ouvre enfin la grande porte en bois massif je tombe sur une pièce plongée dans le noir. Je suis sur mes gardes, je ne le sens pas, mon sixième sens que j'ai découvert à l'armée, on apprend plus de chose qu'on ne le pense quand notre vie est en danger.

- Y'a quelque chose de louche ici, me souffle Peter sentant aussi ce courant de danger dans la pièce.

La lumière présente sur le bureau s'allume d'un coup sec. Edward est là, la main sur le bouton de la lampe, l'autre sur un flingue. Il n'est pas beau à voir, il est clair que Bella à apprit quelque petit truc durant mon absence. L'œil gauche de ce con ne ressemble plus à rien. Sans compter les points de suture de l'autre côté qui prenne une bonne partie de son front.

- Je crois qu'on va régler ça entre nous, dit-il en bougeant son flingue l'air de dire à Carlisle et Peter de sortir.

- Edward pose ça, essaye de la raisonner mon père.

- Papa, voilà bien longtemps que j'ai arrêté de t'écouter, j'ai une nouvelle famille aujourd'hui et toi tu ne fais plus parti de la mienne depuis le jour où tu m'as menacé de me faire la peau si tu trouvais la preuve que j'avais fait du mal à Bella. Sortez maintenant on va régler ça entre homme.

- Oui il a raison, dis-je en le fusillant du regard. Laissez nous parler entre homme. On a tellement de chose à se dire.

Comme toujours Peter comprend mes moindres paroles et empoigne mon père pour le faire sortir. Je me retrouve enfin seul avec cet enfoiré. Il a un revolver, d'accord, va falloir que je me la joue fine. Je décide de me la jouer provoc' pour l'instant. Je m'installe directement dans le fauteuil en face de lui, de l'autre côté du bureau.

- Tu vois je t'attendais plus tôt, dit-il en se réinstallant dans son fauteuil. Je pensais que tu ferais le lien plus vite ou que Bella cracherait le morceau mais apparemment elle n'est plus vraiment aussi loquasse avec toi.

- A qui la faute ? répliquais-je mauvais. Qui l'a rendu aussi froide qu'un iceberg.

- Toi mon cher frère, ose-t-il me répondre. La Bella que j'aimais n'a plus jamais été la même quand tu es parti ! Moi qui croyais que ton départ serait bénéfique, je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur une fois que j'ai vu l'étincelle dans ses yeux s'éteindre jour après jour, sans avoir aucune chance de la rallumer. J'aime Bella bien plus que je n'aimerais jamais personne, mais la réciproque n'est pas valable. Tu es parti avec son cœur et moi je ne compte pas. Même à l'autre bout du monde elle te défendait encore. Je l'ai trompé un nombre incalculable de fois, essayant de l'oublier, mais Bella est enivrante et inoubliable. Toute ma vie je l'ai passé à te surpasser, mais jamais je n'ai réussi aux yeux de Bella et j'ai horreur de ça. La seule femme que j'aime ne me supporte plus.

Ma colère que je cache derrière mes années d'expérience est entrain de percer toutes mes barrières. En plus d'être totalement taré il est alcoolisé. Ses yeux sont injectés de sang. Pourtant il reste cohérent dans ses paroles, il ne bafouille pas, l'habitude certainement.

- La femme que tu aimes, répétais-je scandalisé. A cause de toi elle aurait pût mourir ! Tu lui as fait perdre son gosse !

- Ca aussi elle te l'a dit, comme quoi je me suis peut être trompé sur le fait qu'elle n'était plus aussi loquasse avec toi. Jamais je n'aurais accepté d'avoir un batard chez moi et ce connard qui a osé poser ses pattes sur elle. Lui il a payé cher. Tout comme tu vas payer toi aussi pour l'avoir toucher.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai couché avec Bella ? Je serais prêt à tout pour la séparer de toi, mais moi je ne ferais rien contre son gré et je ne pense pas qu'Isa serait prête à m'aimer ainsi, justement parce que toi tu es là. Comment as-tu sût que tu n'étais pas le père de l'enfant ?

- Je suis stérile, je le sais depuis longtemps.

- Au moins on n'aura pas à craindre que tu es une descendance, c'est une bonne nouvelle, lançais-je cherchant à l'énerver.

- Chaque fois qu'elle me répond, qu'elle ose me tenir tête, je lui dis qu'on devrait avoir un enfant alors que je sais très bien que nous ne pouvons pas en avoir, et je vois cette souffrance dans ses yeux en se rappelant la dernière fois. D'après toi Jasper, qui va énerver qui en premier. Je crois bien que je suis meilleur que toi à ce jeu. Tu n'as jamais eu beaucoup de contrôle sur ta colère. Moi les seules fois où j'explose c'est face à Bella. Elle peut avoir des paroles bien plus violentes que les tiennes. Tu crois vraiment que je t'ai crut quand tu m'as dit qu'elle n'était pas chez toi. Tu m'as vraiment pris pour un con. Je suis resté en bas de chez toi. Je l'ai vu revenir avec un type, qui j'ai supposé être le mec de la femme qui était chez toi. J'ai veillé toute la nuit devant ton immeuble et le lendemain je l'ai vu sortir comme une furie. Je l'ai suivie jusque chez nous et là je l'ai choppée. J'ai explosé parce qu'elle me mentait, elle me répondait et me provoquait. J'ai eu un plaisir infini à la faire taire.

- J'espère que d'ici peu de temps moi je te ferais hurler, le menaçais-je en serrant les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Tu n'imagines même pas ce que l'on peut apprendre à la guerre.

- Malheureusement pour toi je suis en position de force, dit-il en me montrant son revolver.

- Tu crois ça !

Je ne lui laisse même pas le temps de réagir je choppe le coupe papier qui traine sur son bureau et lui plante dans la main qui tient le flingue. Il hurle à la mort en lâchant l'arme. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de s'en remettre que je saute au dessus du bureau et j'atterri sur lui. Là par contre, je vais enfin pouvoir me faire plaisir. Les coups de poing que je lui mets sont plus violent que tout ce que j'ai déjà pût faire. Allez savoir comment il arrive à me filer entre les doigts en me mettant un coup de genou. Nous nous retrouvons debout, lui saignant d'approximativement partout sur le visage et moi me tenant les côtes. Nous posons nos yeux sur la même chose en même temps, le revolver. Ma rapidité et ma dextérité aidant, je le choppe avant lui et me relève. Il me regarde enfin apeuré quand je braque l'arme vers lui.

- Vas-y qu'est-ce que tu attends, tu en meurs d'envie, me provoque-t-il. Au moins je mourrais mais toi tu finiras en prison et tu ne verras jamais plus Bella, si Bella est encore vivante demain.

J'abaisse l'arme aussitôt. Qu'est-ce qu'il sous entend là ? Il me fixe avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Je t'ai dit que je trainais avec des gens dangereux, Bella est devenu un danger pour mon commerce et celui de mon patron, alors il va faire le nécessaire d'ici quelque temps je pense. Alors tu as le choix, prendre le temps d'essayer de me tuer ou laisser Bella se faire tuer. Tic tac !

Il bluffe. C'est impossible. Le doute m'envahit pourtant. Nom de dieu. Je retourne l'arme et la désosse devant lui. Au moins là, il ne risque plus de s'en servir. Je m'avance vers lui et lui retourne un crochet qui le projette contre le mur. Je le choppe par le col et le colle au papier peint.

- Quand ?

- Je pense qu'ils doivent déjà être en route, Aro n'aime pas trop laisser les choses trainer. C'est un pro.

Je lui mets un coup de boule et le laisse tomber au sol en le martelant à coup de pied. Après un dernier coup en pleine tête qui le laisse assommé au sol, je me précipite vers la sortie. Mon père et Peter me regardent curieux.

- Bella a des tueurs au cul, donc je m'occuperais de son cas plus tard…

Je n'ai même pas le temps de finir que mon téléphone se met à sonner. Cette crampe que j'ai à l'estomac me fait craindre le pire. Je regarde le nom sur mon portable et j'ai presque déjà envie de pleurer.

- Charlotte! répondis-je avec précipitation.

- Jasper ramène ton cul à Forks, pleure-t-elle ce qui me fait paniquer au plus haut point. J'étais dans la chambre et là y'a un type qui est sorti de nulle part et Bella s'est fait tirer dessus…

Je raccroche aussitôt et me précipite vers la sortie. Bella n'est pas morte, Bella ne peut pas l'être. De toute façon si elle l'était, c'est la première chose que Charlotte m'aurait dite. Mais je sais à l'intérieur qu'elle ne va pas bien. Je sais qu'elle est en danger. Le retour à l'hôpital se fait encore plus rapidement que l'allée. Je croise Esmée, Rosalie, Emmett et Alice dans le couloir mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas, je cours vers Charlotte.

- Dis-moi qu'elle va bien.

- Elle est au bloc opératoire, je n'en sais pas plus, me répond-t-elle. Heureusement que ce type était là, parce que sinon, malgré mes années d'entrainement, nous y passions toutes les deux.

- De qui parles-tu ?

- Ce flic, Jacob Black. Il était dans la chambre de Bella quand c'est arrivé. C'est lui qui s'est occupé du tueur. Il l'a embarqué. C'est tout ce que je sais Jasper je te le jure.

- Je te crois Charlotte, dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Elle sait que j'aime Bella et c'est pour ça qu'elle est aussi paniquée. Bella va s'en sortir, je le sais, c'est la personne la plus forte que je connaisse, personne au monde ne pourrait s'en sortir mieux qu'elle. Peu importe ce qui arrivera, ma vengeance sera sans précédent. Ne jamais toucher à ma famille, c'est la règle numéro un. Et là ils viennent de toucher à la femme que j'aime. Je n'aurais la conscience tranquille que quand ils auront payé.

* * *

><p><strong>Pour ceux que ça intéresse je viens de poster une nouvelle fic BellaJapser, dans un tout autre genre, moins dramatique mais tout aussi énigmatique. Enfin encore un bon coktail sauf que cette fois ci Bella et Jasper ne sont pas amis du tout, mais vont devoir jouer ensemble pour déméler quelques mystères. Bisous à tous. **


	8. Que le meilleur gagne !

**Salut les gens je sais c'est inacceptable autant d'attente ! "HAN HAN PAS MA FAUTE !" J'ai mon ordi qui m'a laché et sans lui c'est pas simple d'écrire, donc j'ai du attendre de rentrer de vacances, de pouvoir m'en acheter un nouveau et de pouvoir enfin écrire de nouveau donc je suis vraiment désolé, ce n'est pas un abandon juste une pause...une grosse pause d'accord. **_  
><em>

_**Merci à Miss Cath, Soso, Julglade, mumty et twilight-et-the-vampire pour vos reviews. En gros Edward est un connard, Jasper et Jacob vont le défoncer et Bella...bah regardez le chapitre d'en dessous et vous verrez bien. Bisous à tous et bonne lecture ! A bientôt. **  
><em>

* * *

><p>Texas, Ranch Whitlock. Voilà bien longtemps que je rêve de venir ici, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ça serait dans ces conditions. Mon véritable nom c'est Jasper Cullen, mais quand je suis arrivé à l'armée, un des instructeurs m'a pris sous son aile et m'a appris tout ce que je sais à présent. Garrett Whitlock est l'homme qui m'a enseigné le tir, le combat et surtout la patience ! Il est devenu pour moi comme le frère que j'aurais voulu avoir, voilà pourquoi aujourd'hui tous les soldats, comme Charlotte et Peter m'appellent Jasper Whitlock.<p>

Il y a trois mois j'étais encore à Forks en compagnie de toute la famille, attendant désespérément de savoir si Bella avait des chances de s'en sortir. Cette femme est la plus forte que je connaisse, le tireur n'a pas eu le temps de bien viser avant que ce Jacob Black ne lui tombe dessus, la balle a frôlé une artère mais Isa s'en ai sorti. Après quelques jours d'inquiétude intense, ce Jacob Black est revenu à l'hôpital en compagnie d'un homme du FBI. Oui, oui, le FBI, on ne pourra pas dire qu'Edward fait dans la facilité. Parce que nous avons appris que le gang Volturi était sous les verrous au moment de l'attaque et qu'ils y resteraient encore un certain temps. Alors il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour en conclure qu'Edward, ce sale enfoiré de première catégorie, agissait seul. Voilà plusieurs mois que les Volturi ne faisaient plus affaire avec lui. Le tueur à gage c'était lui ! Quand ce flic, Black est retourné au bureau de la société de mon cher frère, il avait disparu. Bella est resté plus de deux semaines alitée avant qu'on puisse envisager de la transporter. Le FBI a exigé qu'elle soit mise à l'abri car Edward est devenu une vraie menace et que Bella dans tout ça est la personne la plus en danger. Alors j'ai soumis m'a requête à mon frère de cœur, Garrett. Il habite un trou perdu dans le Texas, peuplé de chevaux et de bœufs qu'il a hérité de son grand père à sa mort. Si Edward me retrouve ici c'est qu'il a un pouvoir antique que même moi je ne croyais pas exister. Bien entendu ça aurait été trop simple si j'avais pût partir seul avec Bella. Non il a fallu qu'on embarque Jacob Black qui a refusé de laisser Bella seule (et mec d'où est-ce que tu as vu qu'elle était seule ?), Sam Uley et sa coéquipière Leah Wolf, tous deux agents du FBI et leur nouvel recrût Mike Newton. Ce type m'a l'air d'être un total abruti, comme quoi il y en a partout, même au FBI.

Vous me direz certainement pourquoi autant de précaution pour protéger une seule personne et bien tout simplement parce que Bella est le seul et unique témoin des agissements plus que douteux de mon frère et qu'elle a failli être victime d'un meurtre orchestré par cet enfoiré. Apparemment Edward traine depuis longtemps dans le trafic et intéresse beaucoup les autorités. D'après eux, maintenant qu'il fait cavalier seul il est encore plus dangereux qu'il ne l'était à l'origine. Génial ! Il ne manquait plus que ça. Garrett a accepté de nous recevoir ici, pour lui c'est un plaisir plutôt qu'un devoir. Nous étions donc arrivé deux semaines après l'opération de Bella, nous l'avions installé à l'étage dans une chambre en attendant qu'elle se remette complétement. Et là je me suis vraiment rendu compte qu'elle avait le caractère de son père ! Elle est incapable de tenir en place, dès qu'elle a pût bouger, elle a voulu mettre la main à la patte, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Cette femme n'est pas normale. Elle m'a fait mourir de rire quand elle a mis les agents du FBI au pas. Bella les a fait travailler dans le ranch, selon elle vu que nous sommes reçu gratuitement, logé et nourris il est nécessaire d'aider aux différentes taches du Ranch, je crois que Garrett ne va pas me rendre ma Bella. Il s'entend à merveille avec elle, surtout depuis qu'elle lui fait la cuisine. Je savais qu'ils s'apprécieraient, ils se ressemblent tellement. Ils passent leur soirée à jouer aux échecs sans laisser une minute de répit à l'autre.

- Que fais-tu, me demande Garrett en me rejoignant sur le rebord de la barrière où je me suis installé depuis plusieurs minutes.

- Je pense, répondis-je évasivement.

- Ca doit être dur pour toi, ricane-t-il en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Tu as toujours été du genre à foncer dans le tas et à réfléchir après.

- Très drôle, dis-je en souriant, merci encore pour ton aide…

- Arrêtes un peu de me remercier sinon je vais finir par te prendre pour un punching ball c'est clair ? En plus, sans rire tu m'as ramené de la main d'œuvre gratuite et également une jolie jeune femme qui s'occupe de me faire la cuisine comme un chef ! Je ne vais pas me plaindre. Par contre si je peux te donner un conseil, même si ça ne me regarde pas, surveilles Bella je la trouve un peu trop active.

- Que veux-tu dire ? m'inquiétais-je aussitôt.

- J'ai vu ce cas de figure tellement de fois à l'armée, ce n'est peut-être pas la même chose mais ça reste un traumatisme. As-tu remarqué la tonne de maquillage qu'elle met sur son visage pour cacher ses cernes, plusieurs fois je l'ai croisé dans le salon en me levant à 4h. Ton amie ne dors pas à mon avis.

- Je ne sais plus comment m'y prendre avec elle. Nous étions tellement complice avant, tellement proche, aujourd'hui je ne peux plus lui parler sans qu'elle se braque, elle ne veut même plus m'adresser la parole. Que dois-je faire ?

- Fais la sortir de ses gonds, c'est encore la dernière solution qu'il te reste. C'est une chic fille, ça se voit, mais malheureusement ton frère en a fait une poupée de cire, elle a même peur de son ombre.

Voilà pourquoi je me retrouve à présent avec la clef de la chambre de Bella dans la main, que l'on se regarde droit dans les yeux et qu'aucun de nous ne décroche un mot. Je lui ai fait la promesse que je ne sortirais pas tant que nous n'aurions pas une vraie conversation. Chose à laquelle elle m'a demandé si j'étais psy.

- Tu sais Isa j'ai tout mon temps, lui dis-je en la foudroyant des yeux. Au fait si ça t'intéresse Sue et ton petit frère sont en sécurité chez des amis à elle qui habitent Boston. Charlotte et Peter logent dans mon appart en attendant, mon père a lancé un avis de recherche chez tous ces confrères, ma mère aurait pût tomber en déprime, mais contre toute attente elle tient le coup…

- Que veux-tu à la fin ? me demande-t-elle lasse en s'affalant dans son lit.

- Tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi Isa et je ne supporte pas de te voir dans cet état. Tu ne dors plus, tu perds du poids, c'est à peine si tu sors de cette maison. Je voudrais tellement que tu me parles, que tu te confies à moi, comme avant.

- Mais c'est fini avant, me répond-t-elle en me fixant. Maintenant plus rien n'a de sens, que vais-je faire de ma vie ? Exilée ici pendant un temps indéterminé. Toi tu as une vie en dehors de ces murs, un jour tu partiras comme la dernière fois en m'abandonnant à mon triste sort. Ma vie est vraiment devenue passionnante n'est-ce pas. Prisonnière d'un ranch entouré de flics qui me surveille 24h sur 24, loin de mon petit frère, sans boulot, sans avenir, je dois dire que je suis vraiment comblée.

- Vois le côté positif, tu es vivante, m'énervais-je.

- T'appelles ça vivre toi ? Parfois je me dis que ce type aurait dût réussir son coup au moins je n'embêterais plus personne.

Ça c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Je me précipite à côté d'elle en la prenant par les épaules en la scotchant au lit. Je vois son regard effrayé apparaitre aussitôt.

- Jamais plus je ne veux entendre ces paroles dans ta bouche est-ce que c'est clair ? Parce que je tiens à ce que tu saches que le jour où tu meurs je te suivrais de prêt, je ne supporterais pas de vivre sans toi. Je peux accepter beaucoup de chose Bella mais pas ce genre de paroles. Jamais.

Je vois ses lèvres trembler et ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Je préfère encore qu'elle pleure un bon coup plutôt que de voir cette aigreur qu'elle affiche continuellement.

- J'ai peur, avoue-t-elle en relâchant sa peine sur moi. A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux je revois cet homme me tirer dessus. Edward a vraiment essayé de me tuer. Jusqu'à là il m'avait menacé mais il a vraiment fini par mettre à exécution tout ce qu'il avait promis. J'ai peur de le voir entrer par ma fenêtre chaque nuit. Il est tellement rusé et intelligent qu'il va nous retrouver c'est obligé.

- Alors nous seront là pour te protéger. Aucunes des personnes présentes ici ne laissera cet enfoiré te faire du mal. Tu as trois agents du FBI, un lieutenant de police et deux militaires pour assurer ta protection, crois-moi ce salop ne passera même pas la porte du Texas. S'il le faut je dormirais devant ta porte toutes les nuits pour que tu te sentes en sécurité, je peux mettre des barreaux à tes fenêtres, mettre le berger allemand de Garrett juste à côté de ton lit, quoique ce soit il suffit que tu me le demande et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider.

Je la vois pleurer de plus en plus fort sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit à part la prendre dans mes bras. J'avoue que je n'aimerais pas être dans sa tête en ce moment, elle qui avait autrefois un moral d'acier, aujourd'hui sa coquille s'écaille de part en part. Parfois j'aimerais tellement lui dire ce que je ressens pour elle, seulement voilà, je sais qu'elle ne l'entendrait pas comme moi. Tant que tout ça ne sera pas fini Bella n'avancera pas. Elle semble si fragile actuellement, je n'ose même plus la serrer trop fort dans mes bras de peur qu'elle se brise. Je sens Isa s'éloigner de moi en essuyant ses larmes et en me désignant ma poche.

- Ton portable vibre, me dit-elle en me souriant un peu. Réponds ça pourrait être ta mère.

J'ouvre la bouche pour dire que peu importe la personne attendra mais Bella me pose deux doigts sur les lèvres et me dit de répondre. Cette femme aura ma perte.

- Essayes de dormir un peu, lui conseillais-je en l'allongeant sur le lit, tu as une mine affreuse.

- Alors sors de cette chambre et laisses moi dormir, répond ma Bella en me congédiant élégamment.

Une fois dans le couloir je rappelle la personne qui vient de me laisser un message. C'est Charlotte.

- Major Whitlock comment allez-vous, répondit-elle d'une voix enjouée.

- Ca pourrait aller mieux mais on fait avec et vous deux comment ça se passe à Forks.

- Ca va, Peter viens de commencer le boulot, ce n'est pas aussi palpitant que l'armée mais c'est nettement moins dangereux. Comment va Bella ?

- Mal, ce qui est plutôt logique dans son cas. Physiquement elle a repris mieux que je ne m'y attendais mais moralement elle est fragile.

- J'ai croisé plusieurs fois ta sœur, elle dit toujours que Bella est une battante et je le crois aussi, laisses lui du temps, elle apprendra à vaincre ses peurs. Quand à Edward toujours pas de nouvelles par ici. Personne ne l'a vu et personne n'a eu de contact avec lui. Ce type est devenu un fantôme, il n'a même pas utilisé ses cartes de crédit et crois moi j'en sais quelque chose j'ai demandé à un de mes amis qui trifouille un peu…bon d'accord, beaucoup les ordinateurs et il a réussi à choper cette info. Un fantôme je te dis.

- Ou tout simplement un autre homme, ajoutai-je en souriant amèrement. Si Edward a tellement de contact mafieux, il ne risque pas d'avoir beaucoup de difficulté à se trouver de faux papier.

- C'est également ce que je me suis dit. Voilà pourquoi je vous conseille de ne jamais appeler sur les numéros qu'il pourrait connaitre, ce type à certainement un moyen de vous localiser par téléphones interposés.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella est déjà au courant, voilà pourquoi elle appelle toujours son petit frère avec un téléphone d'un des agents. Edward ne connait ni le numéro de l'ami de Sue ni celui de Newton ou autre.

- Ok ! Et Garrett ? Ça va aussi ?

- Je pense que ça ira mieux une fois qu'Abigail sera revenue. Elle était en vacances chez la sœur de Garrett. Elle revient ce soir, ça va lui remettre un coup de fouet.

- Très bien, je vais te laisser alors. Prenez soin les uns des autres et surtout Jasper, si tu laisses Bella te glisser entre les mains je te fais la peau, ne me sors plus l'excuse de ton frère, vous êtes loin, c'est une femme libre à présent. Prenez votre temps tous les deux mais aboutissez à quelque chose sinon je jure de vous trucider dans d'atroces souffrances.

- Occupes toi de ton mari je me chargerais moi même de ma vie.

Je lui raccroche au nez. Bon ok ! Je n'ai pas forcement fait dans la délicatesse, mais j'en ai plus qu'assez que l'on me dise tout le temps de me bouger le cul. Si je n'avais pas été aussi con voilà longtemps que j'aurais dit à Bella que je l'aimais et jamais tout ceci ne serait arrivé. Parce que j'aime Bella depuis bien plus longtemps que je ne veux me l'avouer. Si je lui avais dit avant qu'elle ne sorte avec Edward, ou même avant de partir à la guerre, est-ce que ça aurait changé quelque chose ? Avec des si je ne vais pas aller loin. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de culpabiliser et que j'avance au lieu de vivre constamment dans le passé. C'est aujourd'hui que Bella a besoin de moi. Peut-être que les autres ont raison et qu'il faut vraiment que je me bouge.

Quand je vois Bella se lever plusieurs heures plus tard, les yeux embrumés de sommeil, je comprends qu'elle a enfin pût dormir un peu. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle a bonne mine, mais son teint est un peu moins pale et ses cernes un peu moins marquées. Garrett ne tient plus en place, il est toujours comme ça quand Abigail revient. Bella le remarque aussi et s'approche de moi.

- Que lui arrive-t-il, me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que la porte s'ouvre sur Gabrielle, la sœur de Garrett et une petite fille brune aux yeux verts. Garrett s'avance vers elle et attrape Abigail pour la faire voler dans les airs.

- Coucou mon ange comment vas-tu ? lui demande-t-il en souriant de bonheur.

- Les vacances chez tata étaient vraiment trop bien ! lui répond-t-elle surexcitée. Tu sais je croyais que tu viendrais nous voir papa.

- Je ne pouvais pas Abi et tu le sais très bien. Le ranch ne va pas vivre tout seul.

Bella a l'air d'avoir compris. Abigail est la fille de 8 ans de Garrett, qu'il a eu avec Sarah, sa femme, qui est morte il y a trois ans. Quand Garrett était à la guerre, c'est Gabrielle qui s'occupait d'elle, mais maintenant qu'il est de retour pour de bon, il n'a plus l'intention de laisser sa fille seul. Je suis persuadé qu'il culpabilise de ne pas avoir été là à la mort de sa femme, voilà pourquoi lui qui été si doué à l'armée à tout lâché pour reprendre le ranch, il n'a pas pût profiter de Sarah, il comptait bien profiter d'Abi.

- Mon ange je te présente Jasper dont je t'ai déjà parlé et Bella son amie, tu as dû voir que dehors il y avait d'autre personne, ils vont rester ici quelques temps.

Abigail nous examine un certain temps avant de regarder son père et en hochant la tête, apparemment elle est d'accord. Bella semble mal à l'aise à côté de moi, j'essaye de lui tirer les vers du nez mais comme toujours elle ne répond pas.

Nous passons une soirée plutôt agréable et lorsque le dinez est fini j'en profite pour prendre une douche. Quand je redescends enfin, relaxé, je m'arrête devant la porte de la cuisine. Je regarde Bella faire la vaisselle avec concentration. Je la trouve tellement belle, même fatiguée et amaigrie. J'aimerais tellement qu'elle soit heureuse, elle le mérite.

- Bella combien de fois au juste t'ai-je dit de laisser cet évier éloigné de toi ? l'interrompit Garrett en entrant de l'autre côté de la pièce sans me voir.

- Un fois de plus apparemment, répondit-elle en souriant du coin des lèvres.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? capte-t-il aussitôt.

- Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous aviez un enfant, jamais je ne serais venu sinon. Je vais mettre cette petite en danger et ça me révulse…

- Stop Bella ! la stoppa-t-il en l'attrapant par les épaules. D'abord tu vas me faire le plaisir de ne pas me vouvoyer, deuxièmement le ranch est loin de tout, c'est un trou perdu, tu es en sécurité ici, nous le sommes tous, au lieu de t'inquiéter tu devrais dormir un peu plus.

- Mais si jamais Edward…

- Il ne mettra pas un pied ici et si jamais il s'y avisé il serait reçu.

- Je me sens tellement inutile, tellement fragile, je ne sers à rien…

- Nous le sommes tous un jour où l'autre, je l'ai été quand ma femme est morte et regarde aujourd'hui, j'ai d'autres raisons de me battre. Tu dois bien avoir des raisons de continuer à vivre, à te sentir utile ?

- J'ai mon petit frère et j'ai Jasper aussi.

- Tu vois ce sont de bonnes raisons de rester en forme, tu es quelqu'un de bien, tu n'as juste pas eu de chance jusqu'ici. Ce type payera et cher.

Elle lui sourit en acquiesçant. Garrett a enfin réussi à faire une chose que moi je m'acharne à accomplir, faire parler Bella. Je le vois poser sa main sur la joue de ma Bella et de lui sourire tendrement.

- Tu as plutôt intérêt à prendre soin de toi, parce que je vais surveiller que tu manges bien, que tu dors, si tu ne te mets pas un coup de pied dans le derrière compte sur moi pour le faire à ta place.

Il s'abaisse et dépose un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. IL A FAIT QUOI ! Garrett s'éloigne de Bella et celle-ci semble ne pas bien comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

- Je vais aller me coucher.

- Oui je crois que c'est une bonne idée, dit-il un peu gêné. Bonne nuit.

Et moi je reste là, regardant Bella sortir de la cuisine par l'autre porte, j'assiste à cette scène impuissant. Jusqu'à ce que ma jalousie refasse surface et surtout que Garrett me remarque enfin, moi et mon regard tueur.

- Tu n'es pas encore couché, me dit-il comme-ci rien ne s'était passé.

Je m'avance sachant très bien que les prochaines paroles que je vais sortir vont être guidée par la jalousie.

- Je t'interdis de reposer tes pattes sur elle, c'est clair ?

- Bella est une femme formidable avec qui je m'entends très bien, je n'ai pas l'intention de rester passif si jamais j'ai une chance avec elle. Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu la considère comme ta meilleure amie, que moi je n'ai pas le droit de voir plus loin.

- J'ai laissé un seul homme entre moi et Bella, jamais plus je ne commettrais la même erreur.

- Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? comprit-il enfin. Alors que le meilleur gagne.

J'ai toujours adoré Garrett, mais une fois encore, j'ai un frère qui veut me piquer la seule femme que je n'ai jamais aimé. Sauf que cette fois je refuse d'abandonner je me battrais jusqu'à ce que j'aille obtenu l'amour de Bella ou alors qu'elle m'ait dit clairement qu'elle ne veut plus de moi à ses côtés. Oh que oui ! Que le meilleur gagne !


	9. Anniversaires

**Salut les gens, je doit dire que je ne suis pas fière de l'attente qu'il a fallut pour ce chapitre, j'avais peur de me planter et que ça ne vous plaise pas, parce que ça prend un tournant des plus radical. De surplus une revieweuse d'exception m'a fait remarquer une ENORME boulette de ma part: Joshua et Seth sont une seule et même personne, désolé j'ai fait une connerie. Enfin bref, désolé. **

**Guest: à bientôt toi aussi.**

**Beatrice: Jasper est un homme qui a besoin de concurrence pour se bouger le cul ! Edward est très malin, voilà ce qui le rend aussi dangereux. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et à bientôt ! Bisous **

* * *

><p>J'essaye de me rappelait comment nous en sommes arrivé là. Comment nos deux anniversaires pouvaient être aussi différents. Le mien avait été merveilleux. Il s'était passé six mois plus tôt et je ne m'attendais pas à ça.<p>

_Flashback_

- Jasper ? Jasper ?

Je me réveille soudainement en sentant Bella me secouer.

- Qui a-t-il ? demandai-je aussitôt inquiet.

- Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi s'il te plait, me dit-elle doucement.

Jamais encore elle ne m'a demandé une chose pareille au beau milieu de la nuit. C'est ce qui m'étonne le plus. Je lui ouvre donc mes draps pour qu'elle puisse s'y infiltrer. Elle est gelée, elle a encore dû se poser des tonnes de questions avant de se décider à me demander. Bella s'installe et se blotti contre moi. Charmante perspective mais mauvaise idée, parce que je ne suis qu'un homme et que si ça continue comme ça je vais avoir comme un petit souci. Ça fait un mois depuis ma discussion avec Garrett. Etrangement il a ralenti ses tentatives de drague vis-à-vis de Bella, je suppose qu'elle a dû lui dire non, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Mais au moins ça m'a secoué. Elle reprend de plus en plus de forme et de vitalité, Bella revit depuis que nous sommes ici, loin de la menace d'Edward. J'ai l'impression qu'elle essaye de me dire quelque chose depuis un petit bout de temps mais quand nous y arrivons enfin elle se renferme. Comme toujours avec Isa.

- Jaz ?

- Mmhh…

- J'ai fait un rêve, pour une fois c'était un joli rêve. J'étais à mon mariage et j'étais enceinte.

- En effet ça à l'air d'être un joli rêve.

- Est-ce que tu crois qu'il est prémonitoire, que j'arriverais un jour à me libérer de la menace qu'il représente.

- Un jour ou l'autre il sera bien obligé de sortir de son trou et alors là tu seras libre comme l'air. Tu pourras te marier avec qui tu veux et avoir plein d'enfants.

- Tu sais le plus drôle dans tout ça, me chuchote-t-elle en ricanant.

- Non mais je suppose que tu vas me le dire.

- Je me mariai avec toi, tu crois que ça veut dire quoi au juste ?

J'aimerai beaucoup que ça puisse signifier quelque chose, mon corps entier s'est réchauffé à cette image de nous deux en tenue de mariage, ma Bella enceinte jusqu'au cou, oui cette idée me plait un peu trop. Et je comprends enfin une chose essentielle, si je ne me bouge pas, un autre prendra ma place et ça c'est hors de question. Qu'est-ce que je risque au fond, le rejet je connais mieux que personne alors je ne devrais pas craindre celui-là. Sauf que c'est Bella et que tout ce qui vient de Bella est précieux.

- Je suppose que ça signifie que je suis le papa, blaguai-je en la serrant un peu plus contre moi. Et pour ça il faudrait qu'on fasse plus que se faire un câlin parce que les bébés ça ne se conçoit pas comme ça.

- Oh sans rire ! ricane-t-elle avant de redevenir sérieuse. Tu sais quand j'ai dit à mon père que je sortais avec quelqu'un il m'a dit texto « c'est génial Bell's, Jasper est un type bien quand il ne passe pas sa vie au commissariat, c'est le seul garçon à qui j'accepterais d'offrir ta main, dans environ dix ans ». Là je lui ais avoué que je ne sortais pas avec toi mais avec ton frère, son visage s'est assombri aussitôt de déception puis après il est devenu rouge de honte. Mon père n'a toujours apprécié que toi. J'aurais dû faire confiance à son jugement. Après tout c'était un flic, il sentait plus de chose que moi, la naïve petite Bella.

- Tu as bien muri depuis. Tu n'es plus celle que tu étais à l'époque et c'est plutôt une bonne chose, parce que tu me plaisais déjà à l'époque mais aujourd'hui tu me rends dingue, lui susurrai-je à l'oreille.

Je la sens se tendre tout à coup, peut être que j'ai était trop direct, mais après tout si je n'essaye pas maintenant je ne le ferais jamais. Elle attrape ma main et la serre fort.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant ? demande-t-elle simplement. Ça aurait tout changé.

- Parce que j'avais peur que tu me repousses, j'avais déjà ton amitié et je ne voulais pas perdre une chose aussi précieuse en t'avouant à quel point je t'ai toujours aimé. Quand j'ai remarqué ce qu'il se passait entre Edward et toi, je me suis effacé, surtout quand je me suis senti rejeter par rapport à lui. Tu as toujours été la seule et l'unique Isa. Je ne pouvais pas sortir avec une fille sans avoir l'impression de te tromper et pourtant tu étais avec mon frère. Sans toi je ne serais pas la moitié de l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça maintenant ?

- Parce que je n'en peux plus de ressentir ça en silence. Il est plus que temps que je te le dise, que je sois un homme. A l'époque si je te l'avais dit, m'aurais tu aimé ?

- Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours. Bien plus que j'ai aimé Edward et il le sait très bien, voilà pourquoi il est devenu aussi fou, parce qu'il a toujours voulu obtenir la première place partout mais il sait très bien que tu seras toujours le premier dans mon cœur. A l'époque je n'avais pas conscience de t'aimer de cette façon, je te voyais comme mon frère, seulement quand tu es parti j'ai bien senti que tu avais emporté une partie de moi. Edward en a profité pour détruire ce qu'il restait.

- Alors tu m'aimes ? lui demandai-je plein d'espoir.

Elle se contenta de poser ses lèvres tendrement sur les miennes et de se reculer.

- Est-ce que ça répond à ta question ? Et je vois dans tes yeux ce que tu te dis, non Jasper tu ne rêves pas. Je suis bien là avec toi, dans ton lit entrain de t'avouer ce que l'on se cache mutuellement depuis notre adolescence. Et toi alors es-tu prêt à tenter quelque chose avec moi ?

Je ne lui laisse même pas le temps de douter que je me jette sur ses lèvres. Bella est la femme de ma vie, celle que j'attends depuis plus de 6 ans. Pas besoin de tenter quoique ce soit, je sais déjà que nous vieilliront ensemble. Elle répond à mon baiser avec ardeur. Je me fais la remarque qu'elle n'est plus froide du tout maintenant. Pourtant je la sens se reculer et je prends peur aussitôt.

- Tu devras dire un grand merci à Garrett, parce que sans lui je n'aurais jamais osé venir te déranger cette nuit pour t'avouer tout ça. Quand il a compris ce que je ressentais pour toi, il m'a presque trainé vers toi pour que je te le dise. Tu as vraiment un ami génial.

Toute la jalousie que j'avais ressenti pour lui s'évapore aussitôt. Oui Garrett a prouvé une fois encore qu'il est le seul et unique frère que j'aille jamais eu. Je vois enfin clair dans son jeu, et je ne serais pas étonné que Charlotte y ait mis son grain de sel. Il a fait semblant de draguer Bella pour que je me bouge enfin, seulement ma jolie petite brune a été plus courageuse que moi et c'est elle qui a fait le premier pas. Je repose enfin mes lèvres sur les siennes, quel bonheur c'est d'enfin pouvoir le faire. Bella a une peau si douce que j'ai envie de la toucher bien plus que je ne le fait déjà actuellement. Nous sommes tous les deux dans un lit, en plein milieu de la nuit, alors que tout le monde dort, moi en boxer, elle en chemise de nuit en train de nous embrasser sauvagement, il n'en faut pas plus à mon cerveau pour que la chose que j'essaye d'éviter depuis un moment ne se produise. Je me recule donc, je ne veux pas qu'elle croit que je ne cherche que ça chez elle, parce que c'est bien plus profond.

- Qui a-t-il, s'inquiète-t-elle immédiatement en voyant le doute dans mes yeux.

- Disons que je suis un homme, que je n'ai pas touché une femme depuis…une éternité, et que tu es plus que tentante. Alors en parfait gentleman que je suis, je préfère me reculer avant de te sauter dessus.

Elle me regarde avec un grand sourire. Seul le rayon de la lune projette de la lumière mais je la vois aussi bien qu'en plein jour. Elle est magnifique, les cernes qui trainaient encore sous ses yeux il y a quelques temps ne sont plus là, il faut dire qu'elle voit Seth beaucoup plus souvent depuis que Garrett a installé internet. Son petit frère lui manque tellement. Bella a été obligé de louper son anniversaire et elle s'en veut beaucoup. Là je la regarde et elle semble sereine pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Un peu grâce à moi et ça me touche plus que je ne voudrais l'avouer.

- Et si moi je n'ai pas envie que tu sois un gentleman, me souffle-t-elle dans l'oreille.

- Isa tu joues avec le feu…

Quand ses lèvres me coupent la parole je ne pus que me soumettre. Je ne peux pas me retenir si Bella n'y met pas du sien. Je n'ai pas autant de contrôle que j'aimerai le faire croire. Je pose donc mes mains sur son corps avec tendresse. Elle est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu et enfin je l'ai, rien que pour moi. Tout en elle me rend dingue. Je la déshabille avec moins de douceur que je le souhaiterais. Ses petites mains traversent mon dos avec tellement de tendresse que j'en fonds. Ma bouche quitte la sienne pour voyager sur son corps. Apparemment mes attouchements lui plaisent…encore heureux ! J'ai eu plusieurs femmes dans ma vie, mais rien ne sera jamais aussi intense qu'avec Isa, j'en suis persuadé. Le passage à l'acte se fit bien moins tendrement que le reste. Il faut dire que Bella en avait de toute évidence, autant envie que moi. C'est justement quand je m'y attends le moins que ça m'arrive. Quand nous retrouvons enfin notre calme, les corps en sueur et le cœur battant la chamade, Bella m'attrapa par les cheveux et me murmure.

- Au fait, joyeux anniversaire.

Le regard de Garrett ne m'annonce rien de bon quand je le vois le lendemain. Il est beaucoup trop calculateur à mon goût. Bella est sorti discrètement de la chambre ce matin, pour l'instant elle préfère que nous gardions ça pour nous. Mais bien entendu c'est sans compter le retour de Peter et Charlotte qui sont venu pour mon anniversaire.

- Salut Major, mais dis-moi tu m'as l'air fatigué tu dors bien au moins ? me demande Peter inquiet.

- Je pense que la nuit a été courte, commente Garrett avec un petit sourire en coin.

J'ai des envies de meurtre à présent. Rien ne peut rester secret dans cette famille. Ce militaire à des oreilles de chiens, il entend tout. Peter qui pourtant d'habitude réagi à la première allusion, ne remarque rien.

- Et comment va Bella ?

- Mieux, elle finit de s'habiller.

- Tu es sur qu'elle n'a pas besoin de ton aide ? me lance Garrett innocemment. Quoique non je suppose que tu préfères la déshabiller toi.

Quand je vois le regard de Peter s'illuminer de compréhension, j'attrape un bout de pain sur la table et le lance à la tête de Garrett. L'enfoiré ! Il va me payer ça.

- Alors c'est bon ? Sans déconner ? T'as enfin trempé ta plume dans ton encrier favori, demande Peter choqué.

- Oh non mec, tes expressions c'est vraiment de la merde, m'indignai-je en faisant la grimace. Et puis merde c'est ma vie ça ne vous regarde pas.

- Et quand tu te taper ma nana tu me racontais tout et je ne dis rien…, commençe Peter avant que je ne le coupe.

- Rectification, tu te tapes mon ex, nuance. Je…je…enfin bref, voilà quoi.

Les deux hommes qui me font face me regardent en fronçant les sourcils puis en se tapant dans la main.

- Dis donc ça a dû être torride pour qu'il en trouve plus ses mots, commente Peter heureux pour moi.

- M'en parle pas ça m'a réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit et encore ils ont essayé d'être discret. T'imagine s'ils se lâchent.

- Oh putain filez moi une corde, capitulai-je.

C'est à ce moment-là que Charlotte déboule les escaliers et me serre dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore.

- Comme je suis contente, et bien il t'en a fallu du temps pour te bouger. Par contre la prochaine fois les suçons dans le cou, vas-y doucement parce que Bella a une peau qui marque quand même.

Oh seigneur ! On voulait rester quoi déjà…discret. Mince je crois que c'est loupé là.

- Laisses moi deviner, elle se trouve en haut des escaliers et elle n'ose pas descendre parce qu'elle est rouge comme une tomate ? demandai-je à Charlotte.

- En effet. Je lui ai dit que de toute façon on était entre amis, alors qu'importe. Au fait merci Garrett, je ne sais pas comment tu t'y aies pris mais je te laisse quelques mois pour réussir une mission et toi tu me la fait en quelques semaines.

- Comment ça ? l'interroge Bella en descendant les escaliers à son tour.

- Charlotte m'a demandé de trouver un moyen de vous mettre ensemble, j'ai bien remarqué toute la tension et l'amour qu'il y avait entre vous, j'ai juste attisé un peu la jalousie de Jasper et je t'ai dérouté du chemin Edward. Ainsi mon frère a pût se bouger le cul et toi tu as enfin réfléchit à tes sentiments. J'aurais dût faire conseiller matrimonial.

Bella se mets à le courser dans toute la cuisine ce qui nous fait mourir de rire. Quand elle arrive enfin à lui sauter sur le dos elle lui colle un gros bisou sur la joue. Garrett est vraiment le seul frère que je n'ai jamais eu.

- Allez à table les gens, je vous ai préparé un festin de roi, nous clame Bella avec enthousiasme.

Oui mon plus beau cadeau pour mon anniversaire c'est elle. Mon ange a repris tellement de vitalité, elle reprend courage et j'aime a pensé que c'est grâce à moi. Quand mon gâteau arrive, elle me demande de faire un vœu. Espérer que cette histoire en finisse, et que tout redevienne vivable pour elle, tout ça à mes côtés, est-ce que c'est trop demander ? Je vois le bonheur sur les visages de tout le monde, mais je vois aussi cette petite réticence du côté de Bella. Je lis presque dans son esprit. Elle sait qu'une épée de Damoclès reste plantée au-dessus de sa tête. Isa a peur qu'une bonne chose en entraine forcément une mauvaise juste après. Mais je serais toujours là pour elle, je ne laisserais plus jamais Edward lui faire du mal. J'ai survécu pendant 4 ans à la guerre ce n'est pas mon salopard de frère qui va me faire peur. Après le repas, Garrett propose que nous allions faire un tour dans le ranch, sans la compagnie du FBI et autres. Un peu de normalité. J'attrape Bella par la main et l'entraine avec moi. Elle semble heureuse et moi je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. Depuis le temps que je rêve d'être avec elle comme ça, de lui prendre la main en sachant que je peux avoir plus.

- Qu'allons-nous faire Jaz ? me demande-t-elle avec un sourire triste. Allons-nous rester ici toute notre vie à cause de lui.

- La police trouvera bien un moyen de le débusquer ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis la vie ici n'est pas si mal.

- Seth me manque, m'avoue-t-elle. J'ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras, de lui faire comprendre que je suis là quoiqu'il arrive. Sue se bats depuis un certain temps contre le cancer, tu imagines la réaction de mon petit frère si jamais il arrive quelque chose à sa mère alors que je ne suis pas là.

- Je le sais Isa, mais la police dit qu'ils sont plus en sécurité loin de nous, puisque c'est après toi qu'Edward en a.

- Oui tu as raison, je ne devrais pas penser autant. Mais ça fait quand même un sacré temps que nous sommes ici. Garrett va en avoir marre un jour ou l'autre surtout si nous le réveillons la nuit.

- Oh nous allons donc recommencer, je croyais que tu m'avais fait cette faveur pour la nuit de mon anniversaire, ricanai-je avant de me prendre un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

- Tu me quitte je te castre c'est clair ? me menace-t-elle avec ses yeux de psychopathe. Nous n'avons pas parcouru autant d'épreuve pour nous séparer maintenant que nous sommes ensemble.

Je l'attrape par les cheveux et je l'embrasse fougueusement.

- Tu vas avoir du mal à te débarrasser de moi. Je t'ai, je ne te partage plus. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas Edward non plus. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

_Fin flashback_

Mon anniversaire avait été parfait, enfin presque. Et là six mois plus tard, nous sommes de nouveaux tous réunis pour fêter celui de Bella. Je lui ai acheté un collier en argent. Il va lui aller comme un gant. Six mois que nous sommes ensemble et je vis sur un petit nuage. On en oublierait presque la menace Edward. C'est comme si nous étions fait pour vivre ensemble. J'aurais pût profiter de ce bonheur depuis longtemps si seulement j'avais été plus rapide. Isa est belle comme le jour, elle rayonne. Seth n'a pas pût venir, parce que Leah la fille ainé de Sue a débarqué chez son ami. Bella est déçu, je le vois, mais elle fait de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer. Je la vois s'affairer dans la cuisine, elle ne s'arrête donc jamais.

- Bella vas-y doucement, on a le temps, lui dis-je en souriant.

- C'est mon anniversaire je fais ce que je veux mon amour ! me dit-elle surexcitée.

Incorrigible. Elle ne changera donc jamais. Charlotte et Peter arrivent bien vite et la serrent dans leur bras.

- Tu es magnifique Bella, lui souffle Charlotte aux anges.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Alors comment vis tu la situation pas trop difficile ? me demande Peter posant un bras sur mes épaules.

- Je suis heureux qu'est-ce que je peux demander de plus.

- Ça se passe bien entre vous deux alors ?

- Parfaitement bien.

L'ordinateur sonne, je suppose que c'est Seth qui souhaite dire joyeux anniversaire à sa sœur. D'ailleurs Bella saute sur l'engin aussi vite que possible et s'assit sur le fauteuil de bureau. Quand l'écran apparait montrant Seth en pleurs, le sourire que nous affichions tous s'évanouit.

- Seth mon ange qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, s'inquiète-t-elle immédiatement.

- Ca on se le demande bien, ce marmot me soule à pleurer sans arrêt, s'écrie la voix d'Edward en apparaissant dans le champ de vision de la caméra avec un flingue à la main.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je vois toutes les couleurs de Bella disparaitrent.

- Je vois que toute la petite famille s'est réunie pour fêter ce merveilleux jour qu'est ta naissance ma chérie. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas de la partie ?

Il a l'air d'un malade mentale avec ses cheveux sales en bataille et sa barbe, ce qu'il est probablement.

- Dis donc Bella, on mange bien là où tu es apparemment. Je m'attendais à te revoir moins en chair.

- Que veux-tu je suis une coriace, répondit-elle effrontément en gardant son sang-froid. Que veux-tu ?

- Que tu me reviennes c'est évident. Mais il se trouve que tu es bien cachée, j'aurais dû m'en douter puisque Jasper est avec toi. Quand il s'agit de fuir et de se cacher il est pro toutes catégories !

- Bella il a tué maman, pleura Seth en essayant de se dégager.

- Ah oui, ça s'était un peu salissant. Mais vois-tu quand Sue a vu que je débarquais en même temps que sa chère fille, elle a voulu faire fuir Seth, alors j'ai dû éliminer l'obstacle.

Je vois les yeux de Bella se remplir de larmes et moi je reste paralysé sans savoir comment calmer ce fou.

- Au moins tu peux te déculpabilisé en te disant que le cancer n'était pas loin d'avoir sa peau, enchaine-t-il avec des yeux de tarés. Combien des tiens vas-tu laisser mourir avant de me revenir Bella. Tu es a moi je te l'ai déjà dit. J'ai tué Sue, j'ai tué moi-même ton père aussi, alors qui sera le prochain, lui peut-être.

Les larmes de Seth redoublent quand Edward approche le revolver de sa tête.

- Dans deux semaines c'est mon anniversaire Bella, tu as plutôt intérêt d'être revenu à Forks avant, sinon ton petit frère y passe, c'est clair. Et de préférence tu oublies de prévenir le FBI et compagnie. Parce que tu vois ce n'est qu'un pion ce petit bonhomme, un moyen de t'atteindre. Après je pourrais bien m'en prendre à Emmett ou Rosalie qui sait ? Je n'ai pas peur de butter ma propre sœur s'il le faut. Deux semaines. Je trouverais un moyen de te contacter, ne t'en fais pas. Et bien sûr joyeux anniversaire !

L'écran s'éteint en laissant un silence de mort pesait. Bella qui s'est retenu jusqu'ici, s'effondre sur le bureau.

- Mon amour non, dis-je en m'approchant d'elle mais elle me repousse.

- Plus en sécurité loin de nous, mon cul oui, crie-t-elle en envoyant valser tout ce qui se trouve sur le bureau. Il me connait aussi bien que toi.

Alors que je m'attends à la voir pleurer de désespoir, elle essuie ses larmes et se relève.

- Il veut la guerre il va l'avoir.

- Mais enfin dans ton état Bella que veux-tu faire, essaye de la raisonner Charlotte. Laisse nous gérer ça. On va le trouver, on retourne à Forks demain.

- Moi aussi, dit-elle déterminé.

- Non Bella je ne te laisserais pas partir, c'est hors de question, m'interposai-je sentant la colère monter.

- Il va tuer mon petit frère !

- Et toi tu risques de tuer notre bébé en y allant ! m'énervai-je pour de bon.

Je regarde son ventre rond avec désespoir. Tout s'est accéléré tellement vite. A peine mis ensemble, elle est tombée enceinte. Je me suis fait à l'idée d'être père très vite, surtout le père d'un enfant conçu avec Bella, et je refuse que mon frère se mette une fois encore entre nous.

- Je vais aller à Forks et je vais te ramener Seth, toi tu n'es pas en état de faire quoique ce soit. Tu me fais confiance ? lui dis-je en l'embrassant.

- Je te laisse une semaine, me dit-elle les yeux rageurs, si dans une semaine tu n'as pas retrouvé Seth, je vais à Forks et je me charge moi-même du cas d'Edward Cullen. Il a touché à la seule personne qu'il n'aurait jamais dû toucher.

Je l'embrasse amoureusement et je pars préparer ma valise. Une fois encore ça se passerait entre Edward et moi. Il n'y a pas de doute, l'anniversaire de Bella et le mien n'avait rien avoir. Ce connard va me le payer bien plus cher qu'il ne le croit. J'ai des envies de meurtres et ce n'est jamais bon pour moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors dites moi, j'ai été trop vite en besogne, ou ça passe quand même?<br>**


	10. Liberté

**Et oui je sais la fin c'est faite attendre. Et oui je sais aussi, il y en a certain qui ne se doutait pas que ça serait la fin. Désolé pour le retard comme toujours, mais il s'avère que je suis très, mais dans le genre très occupé. Je fais aussi vite que je peux. Une deuxième fanfiction twilight de terminé pour pouvoir en commencer une autre très prochainement. Mais je voulais finir celle là d'abord et avancer un peu "Ensemble ou rien".**

**alariel: qui te dis que c'est Jasper qui va faire souffrir Edward ? Je suis imprévisible !**

**beatrice: Je n'abandonne jamais, je m'est parfois du temps mais je finis toujours. Crois moi sur parole Edward va largement avoir son dû !**

**Voili voilou ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demande Peter en me voyant soucieux.<p>

- On nous fait tourner en bourrique j'en suis sûr ! clamais-je énervé.

Voilà deux jours que nous sommes à Forks et je joue au chat et à la souris pour pouvoir retrouver Seth. Quelqu'un s'évertue à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues et c'est bien trop brouillon pour être Edward. J'ai l'impression de courir après un fantôme. Bella est resté au ranch avec Garrett, Jacob et Mike, tous les autres sont venus avec nous. Avec Peter et Charlotte nous les avons largués depuis longtemps parce que franchement ils m'agacent. Le corps de Sue a été retrouvé dans sa maison à la Push. Ce connard l'a vraiment fait. Il a tué une femme sans défense. Jusqu'où serait-il prêt à aller pour récupérer Bella, je n'en sais rien, mais apparemment ses limites n'en étaient pas vraiment. Quand je téléphone à Bella et que j'entends sa voie déterminé au téléphone, ça me redonne du courage. Elle croit en moi, bizarrement elle sait que je vais le retrouver, comment je n'en sais rien, mais elle le sait. Je vois ses yeux remplis de haine quand on parle d'Edward, tout ce stress n'est pas bon pour elle et le bébé. J'aimerai vraiment que ce cauchemar prenne fin et que l'on puisse enfin être heureux. Mais je pense qu'Edward ne s'arrêtera pas tout seul, je vais être dans l'obligation de l'aider.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? m'interroge Charlotte en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pourquoi faire sortir Seth en pleine rue pour aller chercher des bonbons dans une boutique du coin si ce n'est pour que l'on suive cette trace. On tourne en rond, un coup quelqu'un a vu Seth ici, un autre un tel l'a vu là-bas, c'est du grand n'importe quoi.

- Tu veux dire que l'on ait en train de se mordre la queue, comprend Peter.

- On est en train de nous faire perdre notre temps en cherchant Seth, lançai-je.

- Pourquoi faire ? dit Charlotte sceptique.

- Pour qu'on en oublie Edward, constata le blond en fermant les yeux. Je me disais bien aussi que Bella m'avait laissé partir bien trop facilement ! m'énervais-je aussitôt en comprenant.

J'attrape mon téléphone portable et compose le numéro de Bella mais je tombe sur sa messagerie. J'essaye celle de Garrett mais c'est la même chose. Cette femme va avoir ma peau !

- Putain répond !

- Jasper calme toi et explique-nous ce qui t'arrive.

- Bella le connais par cœur, bien mieux que n'importe quel membre de ma famille. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait mais je suis prêt à mettre ma main à couper qu'Edward n'est plus à Forks et qu'il cherche activement Bella pendant que nous nous sommes là à tourner en rond.

- Bella ne ferait pas ça, essaye de me convaincre Charlotte.

- Pour sauver la vie de Seth et la mienne crois-moi elle est prête à tout même si cela veut dire m'embobiner pour que je vienne ici et que je sois loin d'Edward. Ce con ne s'encombrera pas d'un gamin pour faire un voyage aussi long, donc Seth est forcément à Forks. On se grouille de le trouver et après on retourne chez Garrett. J'espère que Bella n'a pas fait de connerie.

**PDV Bella**

J'ai coupé mon portable, je pense que Jasper risque de se douter de quelque chose, mais pour l'instant j'ai besoin de calme pour réfléchir. Ce qui signifie pas de Jasper inquiet, pas de Garrett surprotecteur. D'ailleurs celui-là je lui ai dit d'aller quelque jours chez sa sœur avec sa fille, qu'ils avaient besoin de se retrouver en famille. Etrangement il a senti le coup fourré mais il m'a laissé faire, la vie de sa fille importe plus que la mienne et je peux facilement le comprendre. Avant de partir il m'a confié son arme et m'a supplié de ne rien tenter tant qu'il ne serait pas revenu. Je crois qu'il pense que je vais partir pour Forks. Il n'a aucune idée de ce que je mijote. Seul Jacob est au courant, c'est mon garde-fou, mon ami. La nuit où Seth nous ai apparu sur l'ordinateur en pleurs, j'ai envoyé un e-mail pour Edward lui disant de me recontacter le soir même à minuit. Une fois que tout le monde était couché je me suis installé devant la webcam et j'ai passé un marché avec lui. Il laissé Seth à Forks, moi j'y envoyé Jasper pour le récupérer. Pendant ce temps-là je lui donnais l'endroit exact où je me trouvais. C'est peut-être de l'inconscience mais j'en ai plus qu'assez de fuir. Je veux une vie, une vraie, pas un faux semblant. Je veux pouvoir sortir au bras de Jasper sans me sentir en danger et je veux avant toute chose une vie normale pour mon enfant.

- Oui bébé tout sera bientôt fini, dis-je en me caressant le ventre.

C'est une promesse que je me suis faite et que je lui ai faite. Un peu de drogue dans le verre de ce cher Mike Newton et tout serait enfin prêt. Pas de FBI, pas de Jasper, pas d'obstacles. Il était plus que temps que je mette moi-même fin à tout ce cauchemar. Jacob avait promis de rester en retrait, il m'a demandé plus d'une fois si je voulais qu'il le fasse à ma place. Mais quitte à être hanté pour le restant de mes jours, au moins je pourrais vivre en paix.

- Tu es vraiment sur que l'on doit faire ça Bell's ? me demande Jacob retissant.

- Le FBI le veux en vie pour pouvoir l'interroger et avoir la plupart de ses contacts. Ils n'ont aucune idée de ce qu'est Edward. Il est beaucoup de chose mais pas une balance. Je rendrais service à beaucoup de monde ce soir.

- Oui mais bon taper sur une femme enceinte et surtout sur toi moi ça me rend malade ! avoue-t-il embarrassé.

- Ce n'est pas le premier coup de poing que je me prendrais dans ma vie mais j'espère que ça sera le dernier.

- Tu es sure de toi ?

- Certaine.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que moi, un flic honnête, m'apprête à faire ça.

- C'est rendre service à la communauté que de le faire, alors lèves tes poings et balance moi une bonne patate.

Il souffle dépité, je sais qu'il n'a pas réellement envie de le faire mais c'est nécessaire. Mon ami lève le bras et m'envoie deux coups de poings bien dosés. Parfait ! Non je ne suis pas folle, juste maligne. Jacob n'a pas frappé aussi fort qu'Edward a déjà pût le faire, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Ca laissera des marques et c'est tout ce que je demande.

- Mike Newton dors comme un gros bébé, je lui ai mis des plantes dans son verre tout à l'heure c'est indétectable mais super efficace. Donc opération un terminée, tu auras bientôt tes bleus, opération deux terminée, maintenant peux-tu me dire comment tu peux être sûr qu'il viendra ce soir ?

- Je lui ai donné l'opportunité de venir me chercher le plus vite possible, il a dû partir dans la seconde où j'ai fermé l'ordi. Il n'a pas dû penser que j'avais le cerveau aussi rempli que le sien et que je l'attendais de pied ferme.

- Jasper va te tuer.

- Je le fais pour lui autant que pour moi. S'il était là, jamais je ne pourrais le faire, c'est peut être un monstre, c'est peut être un être ignoble qui a fait de ma vie un enfer, mais ça reste son frère. C'est une affaire personnelle entre Edward et moi et il est plus que temps que cette affaire soit classée.

Au fond de moi je sais comment il pense, comment il réfléchit et c'est encore pire que de l'ignorer. Je suis tombé amoureuse deux fois dans ma vie et c'était deux frères. L'un a eu la vie d'un prince pourri gâté et a fini en tueur psychopathe, l'autre a vécu l'enfer, a commencé sa vie délinquant mais a fini en homme honnête et juste. Edward et Jasper sont deux opposés. Autant je dois me débarrasser de l'un autant je ne pourrais pas vivre sans l'autre. Je me suis relevé grâce à Jaz, il m'aide jour après jour à faire abstraction du passé, mais comme à chaque fois Edward est là pour me ramener à la dure réalité. Mais aujourd'hui c'est la fin je n'accepterais plus d'être sa chose, la machine va prendre le pas sur le créateur. Il a fait de moi un monstre il est temps qu'il récolte le fruit de sa récolte.

- Tu marques super vite ! constate Jacob coupable.

- Tant mieux, ça le mettra d'autant plus en rogne.

- Bien je vais dehors, remets ton téléphone en marche, je te préviens dès qu'il sera là.

Je lui obéis. Il faut que je me libère, je ne pourrais plus regarder Esmée et Carlisle en face après ça, mais lui n'a éprouvé aucune difficulté à regarder mon propre père mourir devant lui. Je saurais vivre avec ce poids sur la conscience. A peine mon téléphone rallumé que j'ai déjà une tonne de messages. Jasper, Peter, Jasper. Il va m'en vouloir mais je le connais mieux que personne il me pardonnera très vite. Mon téléphone vibre et je réponds.

- Bella bon dieu ! hurle Jasper de l'autre côté du combiné. J'ai essayé de t'appeler toute la journée.

- Je sais mais je devais être au calme.

Un grand silence s'en suit. Il sait, lui aussi me connait par cœur.

- Que mijotes-tu ? me demande-t-il inquiet.

- Je vais essayer de lui faire entendre raison, si jamais il ne comprend pas c'est ma raison qu'il va entendre…

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça, on aurait pût l'avoir !

- Dans combien de temps, c'est un fantôme il est trop intelligent pour se faire attraper aussi facilement. Ce n'est pas une question de muscle, de stratégie ou de guerre. Maintenant c'est une question de vengeance et il ne m'en croit pas capable.

- J'ai Seth mon amour, il était avec Leah, elle était de mèche avec Edward mais je suis sûre qu'elle aurait été incapable de lui faire du mal, alors fuis de cette baraque et mets-toi à l'abri.

- Bella, crie mon adorable petit frère dans ce que je soupçonne être la voiture.

- Au moins une bonne nouvelle, il a tenu une de ses promesses c'est déjà ça.

- Que lui as-tu promis toi ? lance-t-il en colère.

- De rester là où je suis et de l'attendre bien sagement.

- Bella ne fais pas ça…

- Je ne serais jamais à l'abri Jaz, jamais, tout ça à cause de lui.

- Bella si tu fais ça tu vas passer ta vie en prison.

- C'est là où tu te trompes, et c'est là où il se fout le doigt dans l'œil lui aussi. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller en prison et je n'ai pas non plus l'intention de mourir ce soir. Je vais juste me libérer de ses chaines. Je suis plus intelligente qu'il ne le pense. J'ai hérité ça ne mon père.

- Isa pense à nous, je t'aime tellement, laisse-moi au moins le temps d'arriver je ne suis plus qu'à une heure de toi.

- Alors j'espère qu'il viendra avant. Parce que je t'aime plus que tout au monde et je n'accepterais pas que tu sois blessé par ma faute. Prend soin de Seth le temps que j'en finisse et laisses moi faire ce qui doit être fait.

Je raccroche, ça ne sert à rien d'épiloguer, il serait capable de me persuader de faire demi-tour. Je m'installe dans le fauteuil avec une couverture le regard rivé vers le dehors, la cuisine dans mon champ de vision. Mon téléphone vibre encore, Jasper. Je vais lui faire passer la pire nuit de sa vie. Je pose une main sur mon ventre, bébé bouge ce soir, il doit sentir ma tension. J'ai peur, mais plus autant qu'avant, Seth et sain et sauf et c'est tout ce qui m'importe pour l'instant. Je nous sortirais de là. C'est mon droit en tant que future mère de protéger ma progéniture. Je suis comme une maman ours à l'instant présent. Ce malade m'a déjà pris un enfant je ne lui laisserais pas le pouvoir de m'en prendre un autre. Mon téléphone vibre une fois de plus, ce coup-ci c'est Jacob, un message. « Il arrive ». Bien maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à me convaincre moi-même que je peux le faire. J'entends la porte de la cuisine grincer, des pas approcher, il est là et mon cœur s'emballe de peur comme à chaque fois que je le sais dans la même pièce que moi. Ses yeux vitreux tombe automatiquement sur moi, je suis dans l'ombre il ne me voit donc pas aussi bien que moi.

- Enfin nous revoilà réuni ! dit Edward avec une voix que je ne lui connais que trop. Tu as fait du bon boulot avec le garde devant, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as donné mais il ronfle comme une tronçonneuse. Bien maintenant tu vas venir avec moi et ne m'oblige pas à te le faire comprendre avec la force.

Je me contente d'allumer la lumière à côté de moi et de mettre la couverture au sol en sortant l'arme de Garrett. Son regard se pose d'abord sur mes bleus puis sur l'arme et enfin sur mon ventre. Sa rage explose et il tape dans la table basse à côté de lui en s'arrachant les cheveux et en jetant à terre tout ce qu'il lui tombe sous la main. Il est fou et je n'y peux plus rien à présent.

- Je vais tuer Jasper, je suis sûr que c'est lui qui t'a souillé, qui t'a engrossé ! Je ne supporte pas que quelqu'un d'autre te touche et tu le sais alors pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Baisse cette arme Isabella nous savons tous les deux que tu ne tireras pas !

- C'est là où tu te trompes, rectifiais-je. J'en ai marre de fuir Edward, tu ne m'en crois pas capable, Jasper non plus d'ailleurs. Mais je porte la vie et je suis prête à tout pour que cet enfant naisse en sécurité et dans la normalité. Alors je te laisse une chance de te rendre à la police. Une seule et unique. Dans le cas contraire tu m'obligeras à tirer.

- Bella, Bella, si tu tires tu finiras en taule et ton enfant ne connaitra jamais sa mère, c'est ça que tu appelles la normalité.

- Un de mes proches amis s'est chargé de me refaire le portrait avant ton arrivée. Tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi ? Parce que la légitime défense ce n'est pas un meurtre. Je n'aurais qu'à dire que tu m'as frappé, les autorités connaissent tes antécédents de violence. Tu m'as sous-estimé une fois de plus. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu as fait. Je suis devenu un monstre grâce à toi et je redeviendrais humaine grâce à Jasper. Le seul homme sur cette planète qui m'a toujours aimé et qui m'aime vraiment pour ce que je suis. Il veut ta mort plus que tout au monde et moi, je suis sur le point de te la donner.

- Je sais très bien que tu n'as pas les tripes pour faire ça tu ne sais même pas tirer, me crache-t-il en riant comme un dément. Tu es prête à damner ton âme pour ta tranquillité, à regarder ton visage de meurtrière tous les matins dans la glace, à faire des cauchemars pour le restant de tes jours. Avoir le sang d'un innocent sur ton visage !

- Une fois encore tu te trompes, tu n'as rien d'un innocent. Tu as tué mon père et Sue, tu as trafiqué je ne sais quoi avec je ne sais plus quel mafieux, tu as enlevé mon petit frère et là ça a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Je t'avais dit de ne jamais toucher un seul cheveu de Seth.

Il commence à s'élancer vers moi en rage en sortant son flingue et mon doigt appuie instinctivement sur la détente. J'entends le grand bruit de la liberté, je vois son corps s'effondrer sur le sol en me regardant horrifié. J'éloigne le revolver de sa main, autant ne pas prendre de risque.

- Sale garce… !

- Je suis fille de shérif et femme de militaire, tu aurais dû savoir que tirer c'est dans mon sang et que je sais le faire depuis longtemps.

Je m'agenouille à ses côtés.

- Je reprends ma liberté, je vais vivre à présent sans avoir tes menaces au-dessus de la tête. Tu aurais dû comprendre que ma conscience tu l'as pollué depuis longtemps et qu'aujourd'hui elle s'est rappelé à moi en me disant que c'était mon devoir.

- Pourquoi ? Je t'aime moi…

- Non tu ne m'as jamais aimé. Ce que tu as toujours adoré chez moi c'est cet amour que Jasper me porté, et de te dire que tu avais réussi à lui faire mal au point qu'il parte ça t'a fait jouir pendant longtemps. Il vaut bien plus que toi. Tu as vécu en héros et tu meurs en minable. Ce sera tout l'opposé pour lui. Bon voyage Edward et j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de rédemption pour toi. Le paradis ça se mérite.

Je le regarde se vider de son sang sur le plancher de Garrett. Je me sens inhumaine à l'instant présent. Autrefois j'aurais couru vers le téléphone pour appeler les secours, mais à présent je sais que c'est la seule solution. Sa mort me redonnera la vie. Il n'a pas tort en me disant que j'en rêverais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, mais au moins ce ne sera plus qu'un cauchemar et pas la réalité.

- Fais-moi confiance Edward, à présent je vais être heureuse.

Il pousse son dernier souffle en me jetant un regard haineux. J'ai tué un homme et étrangement je me sens soulagé d'un poids. Je tombe à genou et pleur toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je pleure de soulagement, de honte, de peur et de lassitude. Jacob ne tarde pas à venir me rejoindre. C'est le seul qui a compris pourquoi je l'ai fait et il me couvrira.

Une heure plus tard Jasper arrive en panique et me sert dans ses bras en pleurant. Il se moque de savoir si j'ai tué un homme ou non, il veut juste que je sois en vie et heureuse. Je l'aime bien plus que je n'aimerais jamais un autre homme, d'ailleurs je ne compte pas en aimer d'autre, si ce n'est peut-être notre fils, un jour prochain. Je vois les yeux de Jasper se poser sur le corps de son frère et il pose un baiser réconfortant sur mon front. Il me chuchote que si je ne l'avais pas fait, un jour c'est lui qui aurait fini en prison. Alors autant que ce soit moi qui prenne cette responsabilité. L'horreur prend enfin fin et je ne peux pas décrire ce que je ressens à part un profond sentiment de liberté.

**PDV Jasper**

Je tiens ma petite fille dans mes bras, aussi jolie que sa maman et elle sera certainement aussi courageuse. L'accouchement a été difficile mais Bella est plus forte que tous les soldats que j'ai pût connaitre. Jacob est resté pour voir ça, grâce à son témoignage et celui de la femme que j'aime, Bella n'a reçu aucune poursuite pour son acte. Même si on peut penser que le procédé est des plus douteux, il s'est avéré foutrement efficace. Edward est mort et je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. Esmée a eu du mal à se faire à l'idée, mais je sais qu'elle survivra. Pour tout le monde Bella n'est responsable de rien, moi je sais la vérité et comme les autres je ne la juge pas. Elle a fait ce qui devait être fait et je m'en serais moi-même chargé avec grand plaisir. Ça reste à mes yeux de la légitime défense. Elle se pardonnera peut être à elle-même un jour, son cœur sera en paix. Aujourd'hui nous allons pouvoir fêter la naissance de notre fille comme il se doit. Avec beaucoup d'amour et oublier le passé. Je m'approche de Bella qui semble épuisé.

- Tu as été formidable Isa, lui dis-je tendrement. Tu t'es battu comme une tigresse contre les contractions.

- Je me battrais toujours pour vous deux, quoiqu'il arrive. Elle est tellement belle.

- C'est normal elle te ressemble.

- Je suis sure qu'elle aura ton caractère, elle était déjà très nerveuse dans mon ventre.

- Ton visage, mon caractère, elle ne peut être que parfaite !

- Misère qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! s'exclame Peter en entrant dans la chambre. Comment va ma filleule adorée ?

- Qui te dit que tu vas être le parrain ? ricanai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Y'a plutôt intérêt parce que je ne suis pas d'humeur à négocier avec toi. Passe-moi mon petit ange.

Une vie normale, enfin, Bella a pris une vie pour pouvoir avoir la joie d'en donner une autre. Je sais à présent que nous pourrons continuer à vivre dans le bonheur. Dans une maison ici au Texas ou bien à Forks prêt des parents où même ailleurs, peu importe, du moment que nous sommes ensemble, le lieu importe peu. J'ai ma propre famille à présent et la vie de fait que commencer.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que cette fin ne vous aura pas trop choquée et qu'elle vous aura plût. Je suis heureuse d'avoir partagé ça avec vous même si pour certaine cette fic peut paraitre courte. Mais je ne voulais pas dépasser les 10 chapitres. (ouf tout juste). Merci encore pour vos encouragements et un énorme bisous à vous tous et à très bientôt sur les autres fic, dont une nouvelle postés et une autre en préparation (EmmettBella). Un énorme bisou !  
><strong>


End file.
